Steele & Grey: A Different Way
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: What happens when Anastasia Steele comes into Christian Greys life as his new assistant? Can he keep it professional? Or will the overwhelming urge to make her his and his alone become too much? No Cheating. Happy Ever After. Multi POV
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS

HERE IS MY LATEST OFFERING.

THIS STORY WILL BE A BIT DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER STORIES. ANA AND CHRISTIAN MEET IN A DIFFERENT WAY BUT APART FROM THAT, ALL THE BACK STORIES ARE THE SAME.

THERE WILL BE MULTI POINTS OF VIEW AND THE REASON THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 5,000. WORDS IS BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET TO THE POINT OF THEM MEETING SO THE TIME SPAN IS OVER A FEW DAYS.

IT WILL BE A HAPPY EVER AFTER STORY WITH WITH VERY LITTLE DRAMA. THIS IS GOIMG TO BE A FUN STORY. ANA BRINGING CHRISTIAN OUT OF HIS SHELL AND TEACHING HIM HOW TO BE A NORMAL 27 YEAR OLD AND HAVE A LITTLE FUN.

I WILL MAKE A PINTREST PAGE FOR THIS AND I WILL ADD THE LINK TO MY PROFILE LATER TODAY

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.

CHEERS

LORNA XOXO

**KATES POV**

"Are you gay, Mr Grey?"

Oh shit! I have truly angered him with that question. You know what they say about people who deny Grey! His face has gone blood red and his fists are clenched and if I am not mistaken, he is counting. Why the fuck is he counting? He leans over and presses the stop button on the tape recorder that I set up when I first came in the room.

"Get out of my office right now! This interview is over!" He roars and he actually makes me flinch a little. Nine months I have waited for this interview and he's kicking me out? What a prick!

"Are you a homophobe Mr Grey? Because your reaction to that question suggest you are?" I hold my head up high and ask him direct to his face. If I can get the "Christian Grey is Gay" scoop it will make my career before it has even begun.

Unfortunately Grey just points to the door with a finger that is shaking with anger. I put all my stuff in my bag and head towards the door before he stops me.

"By the way Miss Kavanugh, if anything I have said here today including the answers I gave to your mundane questions before you decided to completely invade my privacy appear in print, I will make sure you never and I mean never, find work in this town or any other on the West Coast! I don't care who your father is, your career will be over if I see one single word from today in print, do you understand?" He whispers menacingly.

"But I waited months for this..."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He roars and it's clear that I have pushed him to the edge. Bastard!

"Perfectly" I say while giving him my best "fuck you" look. I turn on my heels and leave his office slamming the door as I go.

"Fucking asshole!" I say and the blonde snow queen who showed me in earlier lets out a little laugh.

"How on earth do you put up with that guy? You need a medal!" I say as I button up my coat.

"Grey Enterprise Holdings is a great place to work for Miss Kavanugh. The pay is excellent, the benefits are second to none and just by having this company on your resume can open doors to any field of work you desire, in fact...here, just incase" she winks and hands me a job application and I scan it over quickly. It's for assistant positions in PR, Accounting, HR, Security and Finance.

If I didn't already have a job lined up with my fathers company I would jump at this. Even if I did have to work with the biggest douchbag in America. I know how hard it is to try to get a job if you don't have the contacts that I have through my father. Ana has sent out about a million resumes over the last six weeks and so far she has had two interviews. The first said she didn't have enough experience and the second one she turned down because the guy who she interviewed with gave her the creeps and she said she just got a really bad vibe from him.

"Do you have a pen?" I ask and she hands me a blue pen that says GEH on the side.

I take a seat and carefully fill out all the details and double check it to make sure I haven't missed anything. When I am certain it's perfect I hand it back over to the ice queen who frowns when she looks at it.

"Anastasia Steele?"

"My room mate. Trust me, if you don't hire her and she goes to one of your competitors you are in serious trouble. She is the smartest person I have ever met and she gives 100% in everything she does" she nods her head while scanning the application and I grab my purse.

"Have a good day" I say as I walk away and get in the elevator.

"You too Miss Kavanugh" she says absentmindedly while reading Ana's application.

Well at least today hasn't been a compleat waste of my time. If Ana gets a job then it will be worth the nine months of hell I went through to get this stupid interview that he has now forbidden me to publish! Asshole! I hope I never have the displeasure of seeing Christian fucking Grey again!

The elevator doors open and I am trapped in the deep blue pools of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! I scan the Adonis in front of me from head to foot and I like what I see. 6'2 or 3, bulging biceps, curly blonde hair and a killer smile. When I focus back on his eyes he is scanning me like I did him. He smiles when he reaches my eyes and then holds out his hand to me just as I step out of the elevator.

"Hi, I'm Elliott, I'm single, never been married, no kids, have a great job and I will be your date for this evening" he says cheekily and it makes me giggle as I reach out and shake his hand,

"Hi, I'm Kate, also single, never married, no kids, I graduate college in three days and you can pick me up at 8" I say as I smoothly as I can but my insides are like jelly.

"Can I have your address? Might make it easier for me to pick you up" he smiles and I swear I almost have an orgasm!

"Hold your arm out" I say and he holds out his arm slowly with a 'why the fuck am I doing this' look. I still have the pen in my hand that the ice queen gave me and I write my name, number and address on his forearm.

"Catch you later, Elliott" I say and then I turn and strut away from him. I know he is checking out my ass because I can feel his eyes on me. Just before I reach the lobby doors his cheeky voice rings out across the cavernous space.

"Laters, Baby!"

**ANDREAS POV**

"Andrea my office" comes through my intercom and I stand straight away.

The Boss is not in a good mood today at all! First one of his ship yards had a small fire this morning, then the Kavanugh interview, then his brother tracked mud all over his office with his muddy work boots and now he has just fired Olivia because she shredded one of his legal documents instead of filing it. When he gets in this mood it is best to just say "Yes, Sir" "No, Sir" and "Straight away, Sir"

I walk into his office and find him pacing near the window with a blue tooth headset in his ear. I may be a happily married woman but I can still appreciate the fine specimen of maleness that is Christian Grey. He is tall, has Bronze hair, intense silver eyes, perfect teeth and what he does for a suit should be illegal! And his ass, don't even get me started on his ass. Two words, pure perfection! Luckily I don't swoon every time I see him unlike the other women here. I think that is why we work so well together. Yes he is a good looking bastard but I have my own good looking bastard at home so I don't need to act like a hussy in heat every time he walks into a room.

"Andrea, I need you to get hold of Thomson in Legal and tell him I need the O'Brian file again and call Monroe in HR and tell her that Olivia gets no severance. She worked here for less than a month but I swear she has aged me ten years! How anyone can be that incompetent is unbelievable!"

"Yes, Sir" I say as I scribble it down on my pad.

"Also why you are talking to Monroe tell her to sift through recent applications and get me another intern"

"I actually have a brilliant application that was handed in just today Sir, so with your permission I will pull her in for an interview" he just nods his head and then dismisses me with a wave of his hand as he presses his earpiece and barks his usual greeting to whoever is on the line.

I sit down at my desk and scan over Anastasia Steels application one more time. If she is as good in real life as she is on paper she should be brilliant. The fact that she also lives with Miss Kavanugh is a plus because it tells me that she has the patience of a saint having not killed her up until this point. I was only in her company for about ten minutes tops but I could tell that she's a "Her way or the highway" kinda person.

I quickly send her details to Welch for a back ground check and then I call Monroe and Thomson before I finish up some paperwork from this afternoon. My email pings and it's Welch telling me that Miss Steele has passed a security check so I send her an email telling her that Miss Kavanugh submitted an application on her behalf and I would like her to come in for an interview. It's not our usual protocol but Mr Grey has been through 11 assistants in the last year and a half so I'm weary of trusting HR to fill the position.

Half an hour later Mr Grey leaves his office and tells me I can go home for the night so I pack up my things and head down to the parking garage.

When I made it four straight years as Mr Greys PA as a bonus he upgraded my Audi A4 to the Audi SR7. I freaking love this car and it's just one of many perks of being the most powerful man in Seattle's PA. Yes the hours can sometimes be long and sometimes I have to bite my tongue when he is pitching a hissy fit but all in all, I love my job.

I just hope Anastasia Steele lasts more than A month because I really need a vacation!

**ANAS POV**

I finish placing the last of my books on the shelf and stand back to admire my work. We moved into our new Seattle apartment the day our finals finished two days ago. We have to head down to Portland the day after tomorrow for graduation but after that our new "grown up" lives begin.

Kate will be working for her father and I am hopeful that one of the resumes and applications that I handed in will be my way forward. I could have has the assistants position to Jack Hyde at SIP but I turned it down. He gave me the creeps and the way he looked me up and down, licking his lips was enough for me to pass up the job. I want my first real job to be something that I love and enjoy. Not something where I have to be constantly worried about the boss being inappropriate.

I am happy with how my room looks. It's not big but it's perfect for me. I have shades of blue and white everywhere and I have my books on the built in shelving unit. My on suite bathroom is small but it has a shower, toilet and for some reason two sinks so I can't complain.

I giggle about my his and hers sinks. I don't have a "him" so I have no use for the "his". At the grand old age of 21 I am a Virgin. I have been on a few dates and had a few kisses here and there but no one has ever made my heart flutter. I have promised Kate that I will be more outgoing from now on because to be honest, I'm pretty lonely. Sure I have Kate and a few friends but I want someone to do normal things with like cuddle when watching a movie or go on romantic dinners with. I have read about epic romances in my books but I would be happy with just a simple boyfriend. Someone to share my day with while I cook us a meal. It's true what they say, the simple things in life are free.

I head on out to the living room to finish putting away the box of DVDs that we have onto the entertainment unit when Kate breezes through the door. She had a big interview today with some hotshot CEO that she hasn't shut up about for months.

"Hey, how did it go?" I ask as I sit back in my heels surrounded by DVD cases.

"Horrible! He is the biggest prick in the whole wide world! I asked him if he was gay and he went ballistic and threw me out and then said I wasn't allowed to publish anything that he had already said!" She fumes as she plonks herself down on the sofa.

"That was a pretty personal question Kate"

"Rumours have been circulating about him for years, Ana. If he would have come out of the closet for me then perhaps people after me wouldn't dog him and pry for an answer. I was doing him a favour" she pouts and I laugh. She sure can put a spin on things.

"Actually two things did go well today, the first being I met this super cute guy when I was leaving and he is taking me to dinner tonight" she smiles and I roll my eyes. Her dates leave a lot to be desired and the last guy she brought home after a night out forgot to tell her he had a wife and a kid at home.

"Well as long a this one isn't married. Just be carful Kate"

"Yes Mom" she salutes me and laughs when I throw a pillow at her.

"What's the other thing?" I ask

"Welllllllllll they are hiring for assistants in different departments at Grey House and I submitted an application for you"

"You did? I thought you said he was the biggest prick in the world?"

"He is but I doubt you will ever interact with him. The jobs are for assistants in like HR and accounting and with your GPA they would be mad not to hire you"

"Yeah but we said that about all the other companies that sent me "we regret to inform you" letters"

"I have a feeling about this one Steele" she winks at me and then gets up from the sofa and heads towards her room. I finish organising the DVDs and decide to order myself a pizza when I feel my phone vibrate. I swipe my screen and see I have an email from someone called Andrea Murphy

**FROM:** ANDREA MURPHY  
><strong>TO:<strong> ANASTASIA STEELE  
><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> APPLICATION OF EMPLOYMENT

DEAR MISS STEELE

KATHERINE KAVANUGH SUBMITTED AN APPLICATION OF EMPLOYMENT AT GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS TODAY ON YOUR BEHALF AND AFTER TAKING A LOOK AND A SECURITY CHECK BEING APPROVED I WOULD LIKE YOU TO COME IN FOR AN INTERVIEW FOR AN ASSISTANT ROLE WE HAVE AVAILABLE THAT I THINK MIGHT SUIT YOUR SKILL SET.

IF YOU ARE AVAILABLE THE INTERVIEW WILL TAKE PLACE TOMORROW AT 11AM AT GREY HOUSE.

PLEASE REPLY TO CONFIRM YOUR ATTENDANCE

KIND REGARDS

**ANDREA MURPHY**  
><strong>PERSONAL ASSISTANT TO CHRISTIAN GREY<strong>  
><strong>CEO GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC.<strong>

"OH MY GOD KATE!" I scream and a few seconds later she runs into the living room naked as the day she was born holding a loofa above her head

"What? What's wrong?" She screams while looking around the apartment while I cover my eyes.

"Jeez Kate you're naked!"

"Well you screamed and I thought you were being killed!"

"So you thought you would defend me, naked, with a loofa?" I start laughing at the situation and after a beat she laughs with me. She covers her self with a cushion which I vow never to rest my head on again and then starts tapping her foot with a _"why am I now shivering naked if you are not being killed look"_

"I just had an email from Andrea Murphy, I have an interview tomorrow at GEH!" I say and she jumps up and down clapping, dropping the cushion in the process

"Holy balls that's fantastic Ana!"

"KATE! CUSHION!" I yell and laugh at the same time.

A few hours later, after Kate has plucked and primped her body to the max, the door bell rings. She practically runs to answer it and when she does there is a very attractive blonde guy who is holding a dozen or so red roses.

"Hi, wow you look great! These are for you" he says politely and hands her the roses and gives her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Elliott, these are great thank you. Come on in and meet my room mate while I put them in some water" she holds the door open and he walks in.

"Hi, I'm Ana" I hold my hand out and he shocks me when he wraps me in a bear hug

"Hi Ana, I'm Elliott but you can call me the future Mr Katherine Kavanugh" he says and it makes me laugh.

We talk for a little while and he tells me how he owns his own construction company and he graduated from Chapel Hill in North Carolina where he played on the basketball team. He told me how he wanted to go pro but after one rather rowdy game he blew his kneecap. He seems nice enough and he is polite when he asks me what I do.

"Well I officially graduate in a few days and tomorrow I have an interview at Grey enterprise Holdings" his eyes light up when I say this and he smirks.

"I've heard the CEO of that place is a real hard assed old grouch"

"Oh, well...I've never met him but Kate interviewed him and she said he was a...well she called him some strong names but I doubt I will even get to meet him. I'll just be an assistant if I get the job" I shrug

Kate comes back and they leave for a night on the town. I have a nice relaxing bath and then settle down in my bed with a book. The next morning I get up and have a shower and take extra care on my outfit. I'm wearing black slacks with a red silk shirt. My hair is tied up in a pony tail and I am wearing a pair of black sling back heels. I look smart and professional. At least I hope I do.

I head out to the kitchen and roll my eyes when I see Elliott sat at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal. Kate owes me five dollars because she said, in her own words_, "I can keep my legs shut until at least the third date"_. Third date my ass!

"Morning Elliott"

"Morning Ana banana. Wow you look great!" He says and it makes me blush.

"Thanks Elliott. Where's Kate?"

"In her room getting dressed"

I walk to Kate's room and tap once on the door before walking in. Kate is sat on her vanity chair while she straightens her hair.

"This room reeks of sex" I say and she starts laughing

"I know, I know, I said I wouldn't sleep with him but Ana...oh my god! I think I'm in love!"

"Kate, it's been twenty four hours"

"I know that too but Elliott is different. He's funny and smart and kind and sexy and he is an animal in bed. I'm talking sheet clawing, back scratching, animalistic mating!"

"Kate, that is way to much information"

"There is one downside though"

"What's that?"

"Well first of all, you look great by the way, and second of all...Elliott's last name is Grey...as in he is Christian asshole Greys older brother" I can't help it. I start laughing my ass off over her plight.

"Only you Kate! Only you" I chuckle and she throws a pillow at me.

"If things go according to plan with Elliott I'm going to have to sit across a table from El Pricko at family meals and I just know he is going to give me the death glare every single time" she huffs

"Anywayyyyyy, I came in here to ask if I could borrow your car? Wanda is practically dead after the drive up here from Portland and I don't think she will ever recover"

"Yeah sure, the keys are in the kitchen. You will do great Ana and tonight when you get the job we will celebrate"

"Sounds good. Well wish me luck, See you later"

"Knock em dead kid" she says before I leave her room.

I grab my bag and say goodbye to Elliott before I hop in Kate's car and head to Grey House.

Thirty minutes later I am sat with Andrea Murphy going over a contract. I got the job so fast I'm not sure if it's all a joke or not. The salary is mind boggling and the perks are unbelievable.

"So you will be here first thing on Monday morning. I will have a security badge waiting for you downstairs"

"Andrea, not that I am complaining or anything but you gave me the job almost as soon as you saw me, why?" She lowers her glasses and puts her pen on the desk.

"Miss Steele...I have seen about twenty interns come and go through those doors since I have worked here and every single person that has sat in the chair you are sitting in have asked the same question "will I be working directly with Mr Grey" and yet the first thing you asked was if you would be able to park in the underground garage or the parking lot down the street. I need someone who will remain professional when Mr Grey walks in the room, not someone who pushes their chest up and twirls their hair"

"Well then I'm your girl. Never have been much of a hair twirler" I shake her hand and then leave the building and head towards Kate's car.

Wow I have a job! An actual grown up job! Yah me!

I pull out of the space slowly and then I have to wait a few minutes because there is a SUV in front of me waiting by the doors. I watch as a guy who obviously has military training judging by the buzz cut, gets out and opens the back door.

The elevator door opens and out walks the hottest man I have ever seen! He is over six foot and he has wavy copper hair that I just want to run my hands through. He walks with a grace that I know if I lived until I was a thousand I could never master. He stops just outside the SUV door and takes off his suit jacket to reveal a white shirt that is clinging to every single muscle. I let out a hussy like breath and I swear he hears me because his head snaps up. His eyes run over Kate's car and then go to the drivers side and I start to slide down in my seat until I remember that the windows are so darkly tinted it would be impossible for him to see me. He takes one last look at the car and then slides into the SUV. Buzz cut shuts the door and then gets in the drivers seat and drives away.

It takes me another minute or two before I snap out of it and drive home.

I wonder if the copper hottie works at Grey House or if he was just there for a meeting? I hope I do see him again because he is the first man that has ever fried my brain. If I had a type, he is it.

I know that the odds of finding my happy ever after with the first guy I ever sleep with is slim but I think that I am ready for sex without strings. I know that sounds slutty but I am twenty one years old, what am I waiting for? I want to live my life to the fullest and that includes living on the wild side a little. I think about actually having sex with the copper hottie and I blush! God, how am I going to get hot and sweaty with a man if I can't even think about it? Perhaps I should watch some porn so I know what I am getting into. _God you are such a pervert, Steele!_

I park in Kate's spot and then run up the stairs to our apartment. I fling the door open and throw my keys on the table.

"Oh honey, I'm home!" I sing and then I scream and cover my eyes.

"Oh my god!...I am so sorry I didn't think" I start to splutter and I hear scrambling and zippers being pulled up.

When I looked towards the couch when I walked in the first thing I saw was Elliott's bare naked ass pounding into my room mate! I wanted porn, not a live show!

"Ana I'm sorry, we got caught up in the moment...Ummmm you can look now"

I peek out between my fingers and find them both a bit crumpled, but clothed. Elliott is blushing which makes him look like a little kid.

"Guys, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it...on the sofa...in the middle of a work day" I say and Elliott starts laughing.

"Forget about our sexcapades! How did the interview go?"

"I got the job!" I squeal and Kate runs at me for a hug but I put my hands up and stop her.

"Whoa there Katherine! After where I saw you had your hands on Elliott's body, you need to shower before you touch me"

"Ok ok, but oh my god! I'm so pleased for you! We need to celebrate!" She claps her hands and starts jumping up and down.

"Kate, we graduate in two days. Let's make it a triple celebration. My new job, us graduating, moving to Seattle, let's go out graduation night"

"Ok deal"

Three days later I am sitting amongst rows and rows of black gowns and hats. Kate has just given her speech and now some old dude is droning on and on about the school spirit and how we made our school proud. Apparently, Christian Grey was supposed to give the commencement speech but he cancelled at the last minute but sent a cheque for a new wing to the library.

My name gets called and I walk across the stage to get my diploma and I look up into the stands to where Ray is sitting. He stands up and gives a whoop and a clap and I blush beet red. It means the world to me that he is here to see me graduate. My own mother couldn't pry herself away from Bob for a day to come and watch. It's not like I'm surprised. She missed my middle school graduation and high school so It's no big shock that she is missing this.

I go to Ray and he hugs me and takes a few pictures and then hands me a small box.

"What's this?"

"Just a small gift to celebrate my little girl graduating"

"Daddy, you didn't have to get me anything" I say but as I open the box I gasp.

It's a vintage looking pendent on a long gold chain. It's round and the front is glass and under the glass is a picture of a row of books. On the back there is an inscription that reads

_"To Annie, My story already has a happy ending because you are my daughter, may the rest of your story be filled with laughter, love and joy. Love your very proud father x"_

"Oh daddy it's perfect! I love it" I wrap my arms around him and give him a big hug. He hugs me back and then I swear I see him wipe his eyes. He takes me out for burger and fries which has always been our great and then he heads home to Montasano Before I head back to Seattle to get ready for a night on the town.

It's Monday morning and I am ready for my first day at Grey House.

The night of graduation, I went clubbing with Kate, Elliott, Ethan, Jose and Elliott's little sister Mia who I adore! She is so bubbly and fun and she dances like Beyoncé! I spoke to her briefly before Ethan monopolised her for the rest of the evening. I saw them kissing in a dark corner and I'm pretty sure that they left together but the next morning I found Ethan asleep on our couch so I'm not sure what happened after the club and Ethan isn't saying but I have noticed he has a little spring in his step the last few days and he is constantly texting on his phone. He is staying with us for a few weeks until he finds himself his own apartment. I like having Ethan here because he can cook better than what I can and every night he makes the most amazing meals.

I check my reflection one last time and I am happy in my choice. I'm wearing a navy blue shift dress that falls to my knees and I pair it with black heels and a black purse. For jewellery I wear the pendent that my dad gave me and some gold bangles on my left wrist and a watch that Kate gave me for my 21st birthday on my right. I'm ready. I feel confidant. I can do this!

I walk out of my room and I smile when I see what Kate and Ethan have left me on the kitchen table. They had to leave early this morning to meet there parents so instead of wishing me good luck face to face, I am greeted by a massive brown teddy bear that has a sign around his neck which says "Good Luck xoxox"

I pick him up and take him to my room and carefully put him on my bed. He reminds me of the copper haired hottie I saw a few days ago. Same colour fur as his hair. I wish it was the copper hottie on my bed instead of a bear.

I make my way to Grey House in Kate's car with Kings Of Leon blasting through the stereo. With my first pay-check I will get myself another car. Wanda may be good for a dozen or so trips too and from Grey House but I just know she is going to die on me any time now. I park Into a free space and walk through the lobby to the security desk. I am handed my security badge and access codes and then I make my way up to the top floor where Andrea is waiting for me.

"Good morning, Ana" she smiles and then motions me into a small office just off of the elevator.

For the next few hours she shows me the ropes and I pick it up pretty fast. I haven't met Mr Grey yet because he had a meeting first thing this morning down in Portland but he is flying back and will be in the office this afternoon. Andrea takes me all around the building and introduces me to all the key members of staff. One guy, called Sawyer asked me if I would ever consider dying my hair blond, which was weird. I have noticed that there is a lack of dark haired ladies in the building and almost none on the top two floors.

We make our way back to our desks and Andrea hands me a new iPhone, iPad and MacBook. I sync everything to Mr Greys calendar and I notice that he is due back in ten minutes. Andrea told me how he liked to have coffee waiting for him on his desk and seeing as she had to run down to the forth floor I decide to make him one. I go to the kitchen and make him a white coffee with two sugars just how Andrea told me he liked it.

I walk towards his office and open the big double doors to reveal the biggest office space I have ever seen. Two of the walls are all glass which gives a fantastic view of the city all the way to the Space Needle. The wall behind his desk has a grid of pictures of every day mundane objects but when they are all together it makes a truly magnificent piece of art.

I place his coffee on his desk and then grab a bottle of water from his fridge and place it next to his coffee cup. There that should do it.

I walk towards the door and just as I fling it open I am hit by a wall of muscle. It literally knocks me on my ass and being the clumsy oaf that I am, I bring the wall of muscle down on top of me. My head hits the floor with thud which causes me to screw my eyes shut in pain. When I open my eyes I am greeted by the beautiful face of the copper hottie.

Who is laying on top of me!

And judging by the scowl on his face, he's angry.

Very angry!


	2. Meeting Miss Steele

**HI GUYS**

**WOW I AM BLOWN AWAY BUT THE RESPONSE. IVE HAD ALMOST 70 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER AND TO GIVE YOU A BIT OF INSIGHT, MY FIRST STORY I EVER WROTE HAD 79 REVIEWS IN TOTAL.**

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE IN THIS STORY EVERYONE HAS THE SAME BACK STORIES. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE WILL BE THAT IN MY STORY CHRISTIAN WANTS TO HAVE MORE, HE JUST DOESNT KNOW HOW TO GET IT OR HOW TO NAVIGATE THE FACT THAT THE WOMAN HE WANTS IS HIS ASSISTANT. GROSS MORAL TURPITUDE, RIGHT? Lol**

**I HAVE STARTED A PINTREST PAGE FOR THIS STORY BUT I CANT PUT THE LINK ON MY PROFILE BECAUSE I CANT FIGER OUT HOW TO DO IT FROM MY IPAD BUT I WILL DO IT TOMORROW ON MY WORK COMPUTER. **

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT JUST CLICK ONE OF THE OTHER LINKS AND THEN HIT MY PROFILE AND YOU SHOULD SEE IT.**

**NOW MY STORY RECOMMENDATION FOR THIS WEEK IS "fifty shades of regrets by KMSxoxo" ITS SOMETHING DIFFERENT.**

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND LIKE ALWAYS I DO TAKE SUGGESTIONS SO ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE, LET ME KNOW.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

**CHEERS LORNA XOXO**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Why do people think they can get away with this shit? To say I'm fuming is a fucking understatement! I have just landed Charlie Tango on the roof of Grey House after coming back from a pointless meeting in Portland. The owner of the company I am trying to buy down there was lying to me about how much the yearly turn over is. Lying to me to get a better price is a big fucking No No in my world! So now he has fucked himself because instead of taking my more than generous offer, I am now moving for a hostel takeover.

I get off the elevator and go to tell Andrea to get me Ros but to my utter annoyance she is not at her desk.

I yank the knot of my tie a little loser and go to reach for the handle of my office but the door is yanked open and instead of grabbing the door handle I grab someone's midriff! Before I can comprehend what is happening I feel hands tighten on my lapels and I am pulled down on top of something soft. I look down and all I see is a mass of brunette hair and the most beautiful face I have ever seen. For a split second, right before I realise I've never seen her before, I fear that it's one of my ex subs, but when she opens her eyes and I see the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen I think of one word. Mine.

What the fuck? I get angry with myself and I see that she looks scared. Then I realise I'm still on top of her! I can feel her heart beat and I have no doubt that she can feel mine._ Get up, Grey!_

I leap to my feet and in a very un-gentlemanly move, I step over her and don't offer my assistance. I watch as she makes her way slowly to her feet and I have to stand behind my desk when I see her full body because I get an instant erection.

"I'm so sorry, Sir" my dick has never been this hard! I try, I really do try not to scream but the monster in me rears it's ugly head and I explode!

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE?" I roar and she flinches which makes me feel like shit.

"I..I...my name is Ana Steele, I'm your new assistant PA" she stammers and my heart stops.

She will be working with me, every single day? My dick will fall off! No no no, she needs to go! Like now. Before I can tell her she is fired, Andrea walks through the door with some files in her hand. Unaware of what has just happened, she starts talking to me like normal.

"Good afternoon, Sir. I see you have met Anastasia?" _Anastasia, beautiful name for a beautiful girl_ "it's so nice to have an assistant that actually knows what she is doing, she figured out the scanner that has eluded me for 3 years now in ten minutes" she chuckles.

"Miss Steele, would you give Andrea and myself a moment please" I say calmly and she gives a small smile and leave the room closing the door with a soft click.

I sit down in my chair and I will my erection down but it's pointless. I motion Andrea to sit and she takes a seat on the other side of my desk.

"Explain Miss Steele to me" I bark and she looks confused.

"Well, after you fired Olivia you said to get you another assistant and Miss Steele seemed perfect on paper and even though she has only been here a few hours she has proved that she was a fantastic hire, sir"

"She's brunette" I say before I can stop myself. Shit I could get in trouble for discrimination With that remark. Andrea looks at me with a glare and I actually feel chastised.

"I'm aware of her hair colour, sir, but I fail to see how that will affect her performance"

"I know that, it was just a...shock"

"Why?"

"Personal reasons. If you like her then I will give her a chance but one fuck up and she is out. I want her background check emailed to me as soon as you leave this room. Also call Ros and tell her that Harrison Engineers is now a hostile takeover, take no prisoners" I say and then dismiss her.

Take no prisoners is what I say to Ros when I mean, I want it and I want it now.

I look down at the bulge in my pants and I try to think off things that normally make me lose my erection. Elliott in a mankini, a naked 100 year old, having sex with Elena...that one makes it deflate like a balloon but then I think of how soft Miss Steele felt underneath me and it's back even harder than before. Fuck!

I stand up and make my way to my private bathroom and lock the door. I lower my pants and boxers and release my dick before I take it in hand. I start stroking myself like a fucking teenager while I try everything to Not picture my new assistant but it's no good. In the space of thirty seconds I envision fucking her on my desk, couch, floor, my bed, in my shower, on the kitchen table, in my car and finally fucking her in a elevator which is what makes me cum with a roar. Fuck I hope no one heard that!

I clean myself up and then straighten my clothes and then I get really mad at myself when I realise my hard on is still there! What the fuck! Control Grey! You're a twenty seven year old for fuck sake! Not a 14 year old!

I sit back at my desk and then I remember that not once during my...self pleasure, did I picture Miss Steele in the playroom. Strange. Each and every time I have Jacked off since I became a Dom I have pictured women tied up, spread eagle in the playroom. Never have I Ever thought about a woman in my shower, or on my desk and what the fuck was all that about with my bed? I don't want a woman in my bed!

What the fuck is the woman doing to me?

My email pings and I eagerly open the email from Andrea with all of Miss Steele's information.

* * *

><p><strong>NAME:<strong> Anastasia Rose Steele

**DATE OF BIRTH**: September 10th 1989

**ADDRESS:** Shelby Apartments 2201 4th Avenue #100 Seattle, Washington

**SOCIAL SECURITY NUMBER:** 223365765

**BANK ACCOUNT DETAILS:** First Bank of Washington Account Number: 33-23-21

**ACCOUNT BALANCE:** $439.83

**MOTHER:** Carla May Adams.  
>Married to Robert "Bob" Adams. Widowed to Franklin Lambert. Divorced from Raymond Steele and Stephen Morton (Dates attached)<p>

**FATHER:** Raymond David Steele (Adopted father from age 2)  
>Divorced from Carla May Adams<p>

**BIOLOGICAL FATHER**: Franklin Fredrick Lambert (Deceased)

**EDUCATION:** WSU, Vancouver. 4.0GPA Major, English literature

**EMPLOYMENT:** Clayton's Hardware (Part time while in college)

**SEXUAL ORIENTATION**: None Found

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS**: None Found

**NOTES:** Room mate to Katherine Agnes Kavanugh, Daughter of Richard Kavanugh CEO Kavanugh Media Inc

* * *

><p>How the fuck can a person survive with less than $500 dollars? What about her rent? food? Living expenses? And what the fuck is this shit about her roommate being Katherine Kavanugh?<p>

I need to know more.

"Andrea, send Miss Steele in please" I say into my speaker and less than thirty seconds later this brunette little goddess walks in.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" And there's that hard on again!

"Take a seat Miss Steele. I thought we should get to know each other a little better seeing as we will be working closely to each other" I say it smoothly but inside I'm like a little boy excited about a new toy. _She's not a toy, Grey!_ She takes a seat and softly folds her hands in her lap?

"So Miss Steele, tell me more about yourself" she looks nervous and usually I get a kick out if this shit but with her, it's different.

"Well, I just graduated from WSU, I am a only child, my mother lives in Georgia and my father lives in Montesano. I love books and hiking and...wellll, that's it I suppose" she shrugs and blushes. And hiking? She doesn't look like much of a hiker.

"You like hiking?"

"I never used too. I was completely anti exercise for about 5 years but my friend from college, Jose, is a photographer and he used to make me go with him while he shot Mount Rainer or the countryside and the more I went, the more I liked it. I've tried to get my room mate to go but she is the most un-outdoors person on the planet"

"Ah yes, The tenacious Miss Kavanugh, correct?"

"Yes Sir...um without sounding really unprofessional but have you spoken to your brother in the last week or so?" What the fuck does she want to know about Elliott for? Please please please don't let her have fucked him! Why am I bothered about who she has fucked?

"No I haven't spoken to him, Why?"

"Well, I read in my contract that there was a _"no fraternising with any members of the Grey Family_"'clause and well" please don't say you hook up with him, please! "Him and Kate are kinda...well they are dating and I don't want to get in Trouble or lose my job because Elliott is practically living with us at the moment and I went clubbing with both him and your sister a few days back"

Shit just got complicated! My subs don't meet my family. _She's not your sub, asshole._ Yeah but she may well be in future. _We don't fuck the staff Grey, Remember?_ Stupid fucking Rule!

"So you have met both my brother and sister? And you have been clubbing with them?" She bites her lip and nods slowly and I almost cum. Holy fuck the lip! Where did that come from?

"My brother dances like a monkey on speed doesn't he?" I grin and she giggles. My black heart that I thought had died a long long time ago gives a small beat of life. This woman will be the death of me!

"Normally I would try to defend my friends but in this case you're right, he does" she laughs and I find myself smiling. We talk and talk and I tell her how I started GEH and a little about what I like, minus the whips and chains and before I know it two hours have gone by and it's five o'clock. Holy shit we have talked for two hours!

"Well Miss Steele, welcome to Grey Enterprise Holdings" I hold my hand out to her and when her small soft hand slips into mine I feel a jolt of electricity. She must feel it to because she frowns and then slowly let's go of my hand.

"Thank you Mr Grey" she smiles sweetly and then leaves my office. I sit back in my chair and think of everything that has happened today and how I feel about it all.

I'm attracted to her, very attracted. She's sweet and kind and she has the air of innocence about her. She's met half my family and she's just a good all round wholesome small town girl in a big city. And then there's me. A cold, brutal, vicious, Dominant who finds pleasure in making little girls like her scream. I enjoyed this afternoon getting to know her but that is where it must end. A person like me would only destroy a person like her. I sigh and wallow in my little pit of self pity for the next half hour while I finish some papers. I buzz Andrea and tell her that her and Miss Steele can take off for the night.

I wish I was a normal twenty seven year old who could just ask out a girl, take her on a few dates and introduce her to my family but thanks to my birth mother I'm just a fucked up son of a crack whore who has nothing more to offer a woman than a big dick a few dollars.

I need a sub. I need to get my head back on straight. If I have to interact with Miss Steele from here on in I'm going to need constant release and my hand just won't cut it. I pull out my cell phone an pull up Elena's number. My thumb hovers over it for a full five minutes before I finally press the call button. I don't know why I hesitated but it has pissed me off that I did.

**"Christian darling, it's been too long"** god her voice is annoying

"Hello Elena, I'll cut to the chase because I have to be on a call in five minutes" _total lie_ "I need a sub and I need her fast"

**"Darling I have just the girl in mind. Hardly any limits, long brown hair, nice tits and a ass that won't quit"** she laughs and it makes me want to vomit.

"How soon can you bring her to Escala?"

**"I can have her waiting in your playroom tonight at 8pm. I'll have her sign the NDA and leave it on your desk and if you want to contract her, you can sign it after you have played"**

"Tonight is fine, makes sure she signs the NDA and I'll call you in the morning" I hang up without a goodbye and toss my phone on my desk feeling disgusted with myself.

Why do I feel like this? I've done this for 6 years and not once have I ever doubted myself. Until now. I push all those thoughts to the back of my head and then finish up my work.

It's rare that I make this type of arrangement with Elena. Normally all meetings with new subs are planned out carefully. I vet them, find out their limits and then sign a contract. Only three times before have I ever had a sub waiting for me with just an NDA signed. All three times were when I have just got back from a long over seas business trip.

I text Taylor that I want to go home and I meet him in the garage. I get in the back of the SUV just as Elena texts me.

**She's all set up and ready to go. Enjoy. E x**

This makes me feel some what calmer. Just knowing that I will be able to gain some control soon puts a little smile on my face. When we get to Escala I tell Taylor I won't need him for the rest of the evening.

I walk into my bedroom and shed my suit. I grab my playroom jeans and make my way up to the playroom. As soon as I open the door, a calmness washes over me.

This is where I am in control!

I don't even look at the girl on her knees by the bed. _Shit I don't even know her name!_ I walk straight over to the rack of canes and pick my favourite. I swish it around a little and then turn to the girl.

The second I look at her I feel absolutely disgusted with my self. What the fuck is wrong with me? This is how I relax? THIS? Why can't I go to a bar and have a drink like a normal person? I can't do this.

"Stand up and put your clothes back on" I say gently and like the good sub I am sure she is, she does it without question. When she is fully dressed she just stands there looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry to mess you around but I don't want this" I say and she looks up at me. She's a pretty girl. Long brown hair and big brown eyes but she's just not what I want.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?"

"No you did noting wrong Miss...?"

"Hill, Sir, Charmaine Hill"

"Miss Hill. I've just had a sudden change of heart and I think I need to reevaluate a few things" she smiles and then I see when she switches out of Sub mode and into normal mode.

"You're not the first person in the lifestyle to have this type of, for lack of a better phrase "come to Jesus moment". It was nice meeting you and I can see myself out" she turns and leaves shutting the door behind her.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I should be balls deep by now. I sit down on the chesterfield couch and look around. This room looks like a torture chamber. How have I never noticed this before? The only two things that are semi normal are the bed and the couch and even both of them have restraints on them. On the wall I have a cross with shackles on the bottom and top. On the roof I have a metal grid with a dozen different chains hanging from it and in the corner is a bondage horse and spanking bench. How can I ever get a girl like Anastasia with this stuff? Whoa! Where the fuck did that come from? What the fuck is this girl doing to me? I've known her less than a day and I want to get rid of everything that makes me, me? I don't fucking think so!

I walk out the playroom and lock the door behind me. I re-heat my dinner that Gail left me and I respond to a few emails. The silence in this apartment is deafening. I guarantee that if I were to phone Elliott right now he would either be out with friends or with his new fling, namely Miss Kavanugh. If I called Mia right now she would be with friends having a meal or going dancing. If I called Anastasia now she would be...well I don't know what she would be doing but I'm sure it's more fun that what I am doing. I wonder if she is with a man? Some unknown emotion over takes me and I slam my fist onto the table. _she better not be with a fucking man_! I need to de-stress and now. I text Taylor that I am going for a run and I don't want any company.

I usually take him but it's after nine at night, we have no active threats and the way I feel at the moment, I could rip someone limb from limb. I change into a pair of grey sweats, a hoody and a tank top and lace up my new sneakers and then head out.

I run a good four miles before I turn back and head for home. While I am running down forth avenue Anastasia's background check flashes through my mind. She lives around here, doesn't she? What was it called? Shelly apartments? Sheezy homes? Just as I think this I look up at and see a colourful building with a sign that says "The Shelby" that's it! I don't know why but I put my hood up. I don't want Anastasia looking out of her window and seeing me. She would think I was some sort of peeping tom. I look at all the apartments and wonder which one is hers. I'm there for about ten minutes when I see a familiar pick up pull into one of the spots outside the building.

My brothers truck was a gift I gave him for his last birthday. It's a new Chevrolet Silverado in midnight black. He screamed like a girl when I gave it to him. I watch as he gets out of the drivers side and the back door opens and a blond guy gets out. They both head around the truck and open the other doors. My brother assist Miss Kavanaugh while trying to grope her which is making her laugh and the blond guy reaches in his hand and out comes Anastasia.

The sudden urge to go over and break the fingers he has on her is overwhelming but I just about stop myself. He leans in again and I watch as my sister gets out and gives him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. What The Fuck! My sister is dating? Why didn't she tell me? And who the fuck is this prick?

I watch with anger as he flings a arm around Mia's shoulders and then one over Anastasia's and leads them into the lobby leaving me once again alone. Why wasn't i invited tonight? My brother and sister always invite me places. But you never accept do you Grey? No, I don't. I always turned Elliott down all those times he invited me to a bar or a baseball game and all those times Mia invited me shopping. Well I still probably wouldn't go shopping with her because my sister can shop for days!

I walk back to Escala slowly. What's the rush to get back? Work? That's all I have is fucking work! At least tomorrow I will get to see Anastasia.

* * *

><p>I can't believe how much time I took on my outfit this morning! I changed twice! I'm wearing my hand made Italian gray three piece suit with black tie and I have paired it with my two tone Italian leather shoes. My hair is tamed-ish and I have made extra sure that all my accessories match. I'm wearing my diamond Incrusted Rolex cuff links that Mia got me for Christmas and the matching watch that my parents gave me.<p>

I stride through the lobby of Grey House and I can't help but notice that a few of the ladies have stopped to stare at me. Right reaction, wrong females. I get into my private elevator and head on up to the twentieth floor. When the doors open I almost trip because my step falters when I see Anastasia. She's wearing a simple black skirt with a white shirt and red shoes but somehow she makes it look like the best outfit in the world._ Get your shit together Grey! No fucking the staff, remember?_ Damn I hate my stupid rules sometimes.

"Good morning Mr Grey" she chirps and hands me a coffee in one hand a some papers in the other.

"Good morning Miss Steele, any messages?" I ask as I walk into my office and take a seat behind my desk and she follows me in, standing at the edge of my desk with a stack of post it's and note pad and pen. She's so efficient.

"Yes sir, Miss Bailey called and said that she needs twenty minutes of your time today regarding Harrison Engineers, I saw you had thirty minutes free at 11am so I scheduled it in" she looks up and bites her lip which almost undoes me but I just nod telling her she did the right thing and she continues.

"Mr Simons from the legal department has the documents you requested ready for you to sign...Mr Welch told me to tell you, and I quote "new systems ready" he said you would know what that means?" She looks up again with those big baby blues and I nod.

"That's pretty much it, all the other messages I have dealt with, oh there was a few calls that I think are of a personal nature because she wouldn't give me a business name, let me see here" she flips through her little pad and chews her lip. _Adorable as fuck_.

"ah here it is, a Elena Lincoln has called you seven times already this morning and when she demanded I put her through to you she got quite...um, mad, when I said you were not in yet" she looks up and she must see the fury in my eyes because she actually gulps.

"You say she got mad? What did she say to you?" I whisper in a soft voice. I am trying to remain calm but I swear if she has upset Anastasia I will rip her head off.

"Um, well she said...a lot of thing, Sir. Mostly profanities and then she asked if I had any idea who she was, I said no and then she hung up...should I have known who she is sir?" She looks worried, like she has done something wrong so I quickly reassure her.

"No Anastasia, she is no one important but she likes to think she is. Don't bother putting her calls through to me. If it's important she has my cell number"

"it's Ana"

"Huh?"

"My name, you called me Anastasia, it reminds me of when I was a school girl and my parents would tell me off, everyone I know calls me Ana" she smiles

"Ana it is then" I smile and she leaves my office and I can't help but check out her ass.

I am going to be in so much trouble because of this girl!


	3. Wanda's A What?

**HEY GUYS**

**IM SO PLEASED THAT YOU ALL LIKE ME NEW STORY :) **

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE 99% LAUGHS AND FUN.**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE PINTREST**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA XOXO**

**ANAS POV**

Beep Beep Beep Beep

I reach over and blindly shut the alarm off of my phone. Today is Tuesday and my second day at Grey Enterprise Holdings and I have a slight hangover. Great.

Yesterday, when I pulled the wall of muscle down on top of me, I never in a million years thought I would open my eyes and come face to face with the copper hottie. Then I almost died when I realised the only reason he would be coming into Mr Greys office unannounced is if he WAS Mr Grey!

I almost had an instant heart attack right there on the floor with that man in top of me. God what a way to go! When he started screaming it did scare me but he was justified. I was a stranger in his office so of course he would be wondering who I was. When he called me into his office I thought I was fired but we just sat there talking about everything under the sun. He tries to come across as this powerful alpha male, which he is, but all I saw was a little boy. A lost little boy at that.

I am wildly attracted to the man. You would have to be blind not to be, but I know that nothing can come of it. He is my boss which means he is 100% off limits. Even if he is the first man I have ever met that I want to throw me down and make love to me all through the night. _God I'm starting to sound like love song._

I get out of bed and head straight for the shower to get rid of the grim from last night. As much as I wanted to protest, Kate and Elliott dragged me out to a bar to celebrate my first day. I actually slapped him on the back of the head because he failed to tell me that his brother was my new boss. An hour into our evening Ethan joined us with Mia. I felt really uncomfortable being the fifth wheel but they all insisted I stay. I'm ashamed to admit that I day dreamed about what it would be like to have Mr Grey here to make us an even number. Would he be fun? Or would he be reserved? I guess I'll never know because I am sure that the "no fratanizing with the grey family" rule covers him as well.

I choose a simple black skirt and white shirt and pair it with a pair of red heels. I pair it with a purse I got from Walmart of all places but it matches my outfit perfectly.

Unfortunately Kate was already gone this morning when I got up so instead of driving in a nice air conditioned, leather upholstered, man magnet, im driving Wanda! Wanda, top speed 50mph, colour, rust on blue, extras...nothing, not even a CD player. I so need a new car like yesterday! I pull into the same space I did yesterday and get out as fast as possible. I do not want anyone seeing me drive Wanda. Not that I am ashamed, im just embarrassed._ Almost the same thing you dolt_!

I head on up to the top floor and get straight to work on the list Andrea wrote for me yesterday. I write down all of Mr Greys messages and then make him a cup of coffee and just as I round my desk the elevator pings and he walks out.

Oh holy fuck!

He looks good enough to eat and in the 8 seconds it takes him to reach me, in my head I have come up with a dozen different ways to jump him. _Reel it in Steele! Boss man, remember?_

I hand him his coffee and then tell him his messages including the one from the dragon lady who called earlier. She was actually screaming at me to put her through and when I said, very clearly, he is not in, she called me an unhelpful little bitch and said she would make sure that Christian fired me. What ever lady, he can't fire me for not putting a call through to an empty office!

The rest of the day flies by and by 1pm I am confident that I can do this job and do it good.

"You can go for lunch now Ana" Andrea tells me as she sits back at her desk. She shocks me a little bit because when she went to lunch her hair was perfect and her makeup immaculate. Now her hair is a big rumpled and her lipstick is smudged over her lips.

"Andrea who did you have lunch with?" I ask her with a grin. I've seen Kate enough times like this to spot someone who has had a nooner.

"My husband. Why do you ask?" She looks confused and I giggle. I stand up and grab my purse and as I walk by her desk I lean down so I can whisper in her ear.

"Because your hair is mussed up, your lipstick is smeared and your shirt is inside out" I tell her and then laugh when her face turns bright red.

"Oh my god! I asked him if I looked ok and he told me I looked fine! I'm going to kill him!" She fumes and it makes me laugh even more.

"Go and sort yourself out and I will cover you " she scurries off and comes back five minutes later looking like her normal self.

"Ana you must think I am a compleat slut but...well, I have no excuse other than my husband is hot and the fifth floor is empty soooooooo"

"Andrea, you are 29 and married, trust me, if I had a hot husband I would be dragging him down to the fifth for a nooner too" I laugh and then get a feeling of dread when Andrea looks at something over my shoulder.

"Who are you dragging down to the fifth for a nooner Miss Steele?" His baritone voice cuts through the air and I know I go red as a tomato. I turn and find a very angry looking Mr Grey.

"I am so sorry sir, Andrea and I were talkin..."

"I asked you who you were dragging down there Anastasia!" Why does he look so pissed off?

"My husband" I whisper and look at my shoes.

"Your husband! You're married?" He gasps

"No, no, I meant IF I had a husband, which I don't, I mean in future I will but I just meant that" I'm cut off when he starts laughing his head off. I look at Andrea and she is looking at him like he is an alien. He has to hold on to the desk because he is laughing so much.

"Whew! You do make me laugh Miss Steele" he chuckles and then grabs his jacket. I turn to Andrea and shrug and then walk towards the elevator. I step in and Mr Grey steps in behind me. Still laughing. As soon as the doors close there is this static energy that sucks the breath from my body. I lean against the wall and pray that he can't tell that I am having an out of body experience. As soon as the doors open I let out the breath I was holding and I swear he does too.

"Where are you heading Ana?" He asks me politely

"Um, I was just going to explore the area, find a deli or something and grab a sandwich, Sir"

"I'm heading to this little Italian place that does the best meatball subs in Seattle, want to join me?" He looks almost nervous when he asks me. It's cute.

"Um, I don't know..."

"Come on, my treat. I can write it of as a business expense and we can talk about how you are doing so far" I don't really have a choice when he puts his hand on the small of my back and steers me towards the door. I get a little tingle up my spine where he is touching me and I can't help but notice all the stares we are getting. He leads me out side where there the big black SUV that I saw the other day is waiting. Buzz cut is waiting by the door and even though he is wearing sunglasses, I can see the moment his eyes bug at the sight of me because his eyebrows raise to his hair line. He opens the back door and I slide in just before Christian runs around the other side.

"Take us to Vinny's, please Taylor"

"Yes, sir" we merge into traffic and I try hard to slow my heart beat down.

Here I am, me, Ana Steele, in the back of a car with the worlds hottest man, the first man to ever make me go all gooey inside, and he's my boss! Which makes him off limits.

"So...any plans for the weekend?" I ask him because I don't know what else to say.

"I'll be working mostly. I have to finish the paperwork for the Jennings deal. I want that wrapped up by next week"

"Don't you ever give yourself time off? You know just to chill out?"

"I'm a very busy man, Anastasia. I don't have time to "chill out"" he smiles like it's funny but I think it's kinda sad.

"What about hanging with your friends?"

"I dont have any friends" he says quietly and looks down at his hands. My heart bleeds for him. He is twenty seven years old and he doesn't have any friends? Before I can even think about what I am saying, I suffer the biggest bout of word vomit of my life.

"Why don't you come hiking with us on Saturday?" Shit! I just asked my boss to hang out! Way to be professional Steele!

"Sorry Sir that was inappropriate" I stammer.

"No it's ok, who is going hiking?" He seems genuinely interested

"Well there's me, Kate, our friend Jose, Elliott, Ethan Kate's brother and Mia"

'Mia? Mia is going hiking? As in walking in the wilderness outdoors hiking?"

"Well duh, how many other types of hiking can you think of?" I roll my eyes and I hear him growl. Whoops.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Miss Steele"

"Sorry Sir"

"You're forgiven, and I accept your invitation"

"You do?"

"Sure it sounds like fun. Besides I wouldn't miss Mia hiking for a million dollars" he grins and I smile back at him.

We have lunch and talk about everything under the sun. Not once did work come up. I don't know how I am going to be around him if he keeps being this nice. I've never felt like this about a man before. I get butterfly's when he looks at me and when he touches me, even when it's by accident, I get this little rush. I'm not an idiot though. He's a billionaire and I'm just me. To say I am out of his league is an understatement. The thought puts a complete downer on my mood and when he insists he pay for the bill, almost like we are on a date, I almost cry. How pathetic is that?

We head back to a Grey House just making small talk. When we get to the underground garage he jumps out and opens my door for me like a gentleman.

"Thank you Sir" I say politely and he frowns, no doubt sensing that my mood has shifted. We walk to the elevator but before we get in I stop him.

"I'm just going to grab my sweater from my car" I tell him and head towards Wanda. I grab my sweater from the back seat and lock the door back up and walk back over to the elevator. Christian is stood in the same spot I left him in, with his mouth open.

"What's wrong?"

"That's what you drive! Are you kidding me? No, just no!" Before I can ask him what he means, he pulls out his cell phone and presses a button.

"Andrea, cancel my meetings for this afternoon...no that can wait...that too...I'm taking Miss Steele with me...no give that to Ros to deal with...ok, bye" he hangs up and then walks over to Taylor.

"Taylor I'm taking the SUV. Keep an eye on the tracker but apart from that I will be ok for a few hours" he takes the keys from Taylor and then opens the passenger door.

"Get in Anastasia"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the boss and I asked you too" _well ok then_. I get in and he jumps in the drivers side. Watching him drive is making me drool. He has taken off his jacket so he is just in his shirt and vest. He reaches up and undoes his tie and throws it in the back seat.

"Where are we going?" I ask timidly

"To get you a car"

"Excuse you?"

"You can not drive that death trap you call a car! It's unacceptable!"

"There is nothing wrong with my car! I've had her for four years!"

"Her? That pile of junk is a her?"

"Yes she's called Wanda" I huff

"Wanda's a whore" he deadpans and I break out in hysterical giggles. He looks at me and smiles and then starts laughing with me. We laugh so much I have pains in my ribs and he has tears in his eyes.

"Why...why...oh my god...why is my car a whore?" I laugh

"Because it's clear she's been around the block more than once" he tells me with a wink and it sends us into our laughing fit again.

When we have composed ourselves he pulls into a massive car lot. He gets out and opens my door and then stands with his hands on his hips.

"Mr Grey..."

"Ana, in the office I am Mr Grey, out here I'm just Christian"

"Um ok, Christian. I don't need a new car, I appreciate the offer but I was going to get one with my first pay check anyway"

"Ana, all my upper level staff get company cars. Normally you have to be there three months but I can't stomach the thought of you driving that death trap when I can easily fix it"

"Yeah but,..."

"No buts Miss Steele. Pick one" he gesture to all the cars parked on the lot and I look at him like he has lost his mind.

We are not at a normal car lot. There are rows and rows of BMWs, Mercedes, Audis, Porches, Mustangs, Saabs, Fords, Ferraris and even Vipers. He just stands there and waits patiently for me to pick one. _Ohhhhhh get the red one! The red one!_

"Ana you have five seconds or I'm going to pick"

"Christian, I know nothing about cars!" I exclaim

"Then I'll pick one. Come" he takes my hand in his and leads me around looking at the different cars. I don't know if he is aware that he has our fingers intertwined but I'm not going to complain. This is wildly inappropriate but it's not like I grabbed his hand, he grabbed mine. Surely I can't be fired for this?

"This one, this car has your name written all over it" he points to freaking white Audi convertible. A brand new one!

"You can not be serious? Mr Grey, Christian, it's too much all I need is a small..."

"Enough! You're getting the car whether you want it or not Anastasia!" He snarls and I shut my mouth.

He let's go of my hand making me miss his warm hand instantly. He strides over to a sales man and gestures to the car and then at me. The sales man lights up and then scurries away. Christian walks back over to me with a smug smile on his face.

"The car is now yours Miss Steele. The paperwork will be emailed to me tonight and the car will be delivered to Grey House tomorrow morning" I really don't know what to say so I say what any other professional person would say to her boss.

"Thank you Mr Grey" then I lose all sense of professionalism and lean up and kiss his cheek. Oh shit! _Why don't you just spread him over the hood, Steele!_ He gently touches the spot I kissed and I see something pass over his face but it's gone before I can figure out what it was.

"You're very welcome Anastasia"

We walk back over to his car and he opens my door before getting in the drivers side. We drive in comfortable silence while listening to music. It's some type of classical piece that I have never heard of but I like it.

"Do you have any plans for tonight, Ana?"

"Not really. I was going to cook a lasagna but Kate texted me earlier that she is staying at Elliott's tonight so I'll probably just order in and curl up with a book. How about you?"

"I have work to do" I groan and put my head back in the seat.

"Why did you groan like that?"

"Because you're like a 90 year old man. Why don't you order a pizza and kick back with a movie? Relax your mind so you're fresh for tomorrow" he looks at me confused but then the corner of his mouth lifts up.

"I'm like a 90 year old man?" I start giggling and he laughs along with me. The rest of the drive is filled with me ribbing him about his old man status. He takes everything in his stride and even ribs me a few times himself. Where is the man that Kate met? He is nothing like how she described. He is sweet and caring and he is even funny. We pull up outside of my apartment and he switches the engine off.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I never reveal my secrets Miss Steele. I will pick you up in the morning at 8:30"

"Why?"

"Because you don't have a car and I forbid you to drive "Wanda" from this point forward" he air quotes with disgust.

"You forbid me?"

"Yes"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are quite domineering?" As soon as I say it he barks out a laugh that lights his face up.

"Oh Anastasia, you have no idea" he laughs.

"Well thank you for the car Mr Grey" I don't know how to say goodbye. A handshake, a kiss on the cheek, a fist bump? What is the protocol for saying bye to ones hotter than hell boss?

"You're very welcome, Ana. Have a good evening"

"Um...do you want to come up and order take out with me?" _And the winner for inappropriate employee of the year goes to..._

His face lights up but before he can answer me his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and I briefly see the name Elena flash on the screen. His face darkens as does his mood. He cuts the call and stuffs the phone back in his pocket.

"Thank you for the offer Ana but It seems I have a few things to deal with tonight" I nod and smile and then get out of his car. He stays and watches me until I am in the building and then he drives off into the afternoon rain. I take the elevator to my apartment and when I get in I throw my keys onto the table and then flop down on the sofa. It's time I take stock on what is happening with my life. I am positive of six things.

Number 1 - I have great friends

Number 2 - I have a great father

Number 3 - I have a great mother, when she's there

Number 4 - I have a great job

Number 5 - I have a great new car

Number 6 - I'm falling hard and fast for Christian Grey


	4. If You Go Down To The Woods Today

**HI GUYS**

**THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

**OK...SO I KNOW THAT THEIR RELATIONSHIP GOES FROM 0 TO 60 IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I DONT WANT TO DRAG IT OUT. **

**WE ALL KNOW THEIR STORIES, HES A DOM, SHES A VIRGIN, HE HAS TOUCH ISSUES AND SO ON. I WILL WRITE ABOUT CERTAIN THINGS BUT I WANT THIS STORY TO GET GOING TO THE POINT WHERE THEY ARE TOGETHER.**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE PINTREST PAGE FOR THIS ONE**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA XOXO**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

As I drive away from Anastasia, I am a mixture of lust and anger. Lust for Ana, because god damn that girl does things to me that no other person on the planet has ever done to me and anger for Elena.

Stupid fucking Elena! If she hadn't of called, I would have accepted Ana's invite for take out and I am pretty sure something would have happened with us. I doubt we would have fucked but I think we may have kissed. The chemistry between us is insane and when we were at the car lot walking around holding hands with her just felt...right.

I know she is my assistant and I could be in a world of trouble if, no, WHEN, something happens with us but I just don't care. I've never wanted some thing as bad as I want Anastasia Steele. I know I am going to have to change a lot of things about myself because I doubt Ana is the type of girl who will want kinky sex all the time. She looks more like a vanilla kinda girl. I bet she looks beautiful all mussed up after sex. Anger floods my system when I think of other men who have had her. I don't know who they are but I will fucking ruin them all when I find out. I'm a possessive son of a bitch and I'll be damned if I get Ana only for some shmuck to come along and try to get her back. She's mine. End of story.

I pull back into the Escala garage and then hop into the elevator. I smile when I think of the elevator ride I took today with Ana. There was a crackle in the air and it took everything in my power to not press her up against the wall and fuck the daylights out of her. The door opens and I make my way to the kitchen before something stops me in my tracks.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Elena?"

"Well it's nice to see you too Christian" she says sarcastically.

Why the fuck did I ever give her the elevator code? She is sat on MY sofa, Drinking MY wine, with her feet up on MY coffee table like she fucking owns the place!

There was a time in my life where my world revolved around this woman. For the first time in my life I actually see her for what she really is. A vile, evil, bitch! Having spent a fair amount of time today with something so pure and innocent it's easy to see the badness that is dripping off this woman.

"I can tell by the tension in your shoulders that you are in desperate need for relief, so it begs the question of why you sent Charmaine away last night?"

"None of your fucking business Elena and I would like for you to leave" I point to the elevator but she takes no notice of me what so ever.

"Darling why are you so tense? You know I could help you with that" she purrs in what she thinks is a seductive voice.

"Elena, I wouldn't fuck you with someone else's dick now get the fuck out" I see the flash of anger in her eyes and she stands and places her glass on the coffee table. She straightens her stance and lifts her chin which morphs her into her Domme mode.

"Well it's clear to see that you are almost at breaking point so I will have a sub here in the next hour. Take her to the playroom, fuck her hard and then call me when you are ready to thank me and apologise" she is out of her mind!

"I don't want a fucking Sub now and I won't want one in future. I'm leaving the lifestyle!" I need to get rid of the bad shit if I have even a smidgen of a chance with Ana.

"Leaving the lifestyle? What are you talking about?" She looks appalled. Like I just told her I set fire to a puppy shop.

"You heard me. I'm no longer interested in BDSM. I'm going to be pursuing...different avenues"

"Different avenues? Like normal dating?" She starts laughing like a mad witch and I have to remind my self that she is a female so I can't punch her.

"Yes, normal dating. Now I asked you to leave"

"Who is she? I know you, Christian and I can tell that something or someone has peaked your interest"

"As I said before, it's none of your business"

"You think you can have a normal relationship with someone? Dates, meeting the family, love? People like us don't do love, it's for fools! I thought I taught you better than this! You can't love and no one could love you in return"

Every single time she has said this before, I believed her. I let that thought burrow into my brain until I took my anger out on a sub or a punchbag.

This time, I know different.

"You know what Elena? FUCK YOU! I can love and people already love me! My family love me and I love them! So your bullshit theory has some holes in it"

"Oh Christian Christian Christian, my poor naive Christian. If your family knew the truth they would drop you like a hot potato" I walk over to her and get right in her face.

"No. They. Would. Not! But everyone in Seattle would drop you if they knew the ugliness that lurks just under the surface of that botoxed haggard face of yours! Now I am not going to tell you again. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME AND DONT FUCKING COME BACK!" I grab her by her upper arm and march her over to the elevator. She tries to get out of my grip but I hold tight and when the doors open I throw her in.

"Don't call. Don't text. Don't email and don't fucking come back you fucking witch!" I say it slowly and clearly so she gets the message but I can see it in her eyes as the doors close. She won't let this go.

"TAYLOR!" I yell and then jump when he answers from right behind me.

"Yes, Sir?" I spin around and he is stood just off of the foyer with his hands behind his back. In the five years he has worked for me I have never seen him smile until now. He's beaming.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" I nod "Thank fuck shes gone! I have waited five years for you to come to your senses regarding that old bitch"

Did everybody see it apart from me? How have I been this fucking blind?

"I need tools. A hammer and a drill" he looks a little confused but then walks behind me to the hallway closet and pulls out a toolbox that I didn't even know we had.

"Thank you"

"Do you need any help?"

"No, this is something I need to do on my own"

I make my way up to the playroom and open the door. Twelve years I have been part of this lifestyle. That's a long fucking time. Am I ready to give it all up? For a girl no less?...if Anastasia is my prize at the end of it then yes, yes I am!

I walk over to the bed and pull a pillow from it's case and then walk over to the chest of drawers. I start throwing everything in the case. I don't want any of it. If Ana wants a few toys then we will go out together and buy them. _Getting a bit ahead of your self aren't you Grey?_

I clear out every toy, every restraint, every whip, every belt and every cane. I almost kept the spreader bar but in the end I threw that too. I then go over to the cross and start to un drill all the screws. When I grind down the third screw in a row I lose my patience and pick up the hammer. With three almighty swings the cross is nothing but a pile of fire wood at my feet. I destroy the chest of drawers and then turn my attention to the bed. It's an antique and it's worth about $100,000. I can't just break it. I'll sell it on Craig's list and then give the money to charity.

For the next three hours I make about a dozen trips up and down the stairs while I throw all the rubbish down the garbage shoot. When I am done all that is left In the room is the bed. I even unscrewed the shutters that blocked out the view, so now there are two floor to ceiling windows. I walk over to them and look out at Seattle. The view from this room is different than the others and I smile when I realise that not only can I see Grey House but I can also see the top of Ana's apartment building.

I opened up the darkness and saw her. It's quite poetic really.

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR DAYS LATER. ANAS POV<strong>

I finish tying my hiking boots and then double check that I have my water bottle and my compass. Jose always teases me about the compass but he won't be laughing if we get lost and need to find North.

I haven't seen Christian since Wednesday morning. He picked me up from work and then he threw a hissy fit when I told him in conversation that I had skipped breakfast. He turned the car around and then took us to Ihop where he lectured me for almost thirty minutes about eating three meals a day. As soon as we got to the office Andrea told him that a deal was going south in New York and he was needed there. He took his jet to the east coast and that night when I got to bed he texted me to say that he would be back in time for hiking. The text thread that followed was both funny and mortifying.

He asked me what I was doing and I texted him "snuggled in bed with my teddy" but instead my stupid phone autocorrect that sentence to "shagging in bed with my Lenny".

I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life! He texted me straight back with just five words. "Who the fuck is Lenny?"

I texted him back with a embarrassed emoji telling him that I meant snuggled with my teddy bear. He texted back a laughing face and then nicknamed my bear Lenny.

We have been bantering back and forth for days and all sense of professionalism is gone. I know, I just know, that something is going to happen between us. I can feel it in my bones. I've never ever put myself out there before and I'm not going to now but if he makes the first move, I won't stop him. If my job gets in the way or makes things weird then I will just get my self a waitressing job until I get something different. I just hope it doesn't come to that because I honestly do love my job but I really want to see where things will go with Christian. God I hope I'm reading the signs right! What if all he wants is friendship? What if he really is gay and I have completely misread every look, every touch and every smile?

I finish filling my water bottle up just as my door bell rings. I know it's Christian because he said he would pick me up at 9am. Kate stayed at Elliott's last night and I have no idea where Ethan stayed but I would bet my butt that Mia was with him.

I check my appearance in the microwave door and then go and answer the door. The casually attired man that stands on the other side takes my breath away. He's wearing red chino shorts, hiking boots and a blue washed out wife beater. He looks fucking hot!

"Hi" I breath

"Hello Anastasia" he leans forward and kisses my cheek.

"Come on in, I just need to grab my hoody and I'm ready" I jog into my room and head into my closet to grab my top. I tie it around my waist and when I walk out Christian is standing next to my bed holding Lenny. He looks up at me and grins.

"So is this the famous Lenny?"

"That's him, my number one snuggler"

"Lucky Lenny" he murmurs

I am super aware that I am in the same room as Christian Grey. A room that has a lockable door and a bed. I may be a virgin but I am still a woman And he is all man.

"Um we better go...we need to meet the others at 10am and it's a bit of a drive"

"After you Anastasia" he purrs.

* * *

><p>We drive for about twenty minutes talking about his trip to New York and the deal he closed and what I did in the last few days. He laughed when I told him that Kate cooked for Elliott which ended up with Elliott throwing up in our bathroom all night.<p>

"Have you told them I'm coming?" He asks signalling to turn on to the mountain road towards Mount Rainer.

"Nope, you asked me to keep it to myself so I did. I told them I was bringing a friend but I didn't say who"

"I can't wait to see their faces. It's been a long time since I spent any proper time with my siblings" he says quietly. I lean over and pat his hand that is resting on his thigh. He links our fingers together and then absentmindedly brings my hand to his mouth where he gently kisses it. He realises what he has done and looks over at me where I am blushing From my roots to my toes.

"Sorry"

"It's ok" I say quietly.

He pulls over to the side of the road and kills the engine. He turns so his full body is facing me.

"Why did you stop?" We have miles left to go yet so it makes no sense for him to stop her.

"Ana,..I..." He's struggling to form his words and he is raking his hands through his hair.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong...it's just...oh fuck it, I'm just going to say it. I like you Ana. Really like you. Not as an assistant or the great friend that you have become this last week, I mean I like you like you. Fuck I sound like a fucking teenager. I've never done this before and if you don't feel the same way then I will drop you off with the others and we forget I ever opened my mouth and then on Monday we just pretend nothing ever happened but...I..."

"Christian, shut up"

"What?"

I said I wouldn't do anything unless he made the first move. He's made his move, now it's time for mine. The consequences be damned. I unbuckle my belt and lean towards him. I wrap my hand behind his neck and pull his mouth down to mine. The second our lips meet he takes complete control and before I know it I am pulled over so I am straddling him. My hands fly to his hair while he wraps one of his hands in my hair and the other on my hip where he pulls me closer to him.

His mouth opens slightly and I feel his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. I open a little and our tongues battle against each other for dominance. A battle that I win. He moans into my mouth and it spurs me on even more and before I know it I'm sucking the tip of his tongue in to my mouth which drives him wild.

"God you're so fucking hot" he pants out and then starts trailing kisses down my neck and then back up to my ear before he starts sucking on my earlobe which makes me let out a moan like a whore. He places a few small kisses on my lips and then my eyes before he pulls back.

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow" I repeat before looking into his eyes. All I see is lust and desire in his eyes and underneath me I feel his arousal. _oh my god!_

"Christian...you're my boss..." He puts his finger on my lips to shush me.

"I know I'm your boss and this is all types of wrong but I don't give a fuck. This is between you and me and if you're willing, I'd like to see where this goes"

"Me too...so what...we just keep it between the two of us? We sneak around?"

"Could be fun" he grins and then leans up and kisses me again.

"But what if we get caught or we...go our separate ways? It would be awkward at work"

"Ana, if we get to those bridges then we will cross them, but I've never ever felt like this before. You make me feel more alive than I ever thought possible. I've only known you for a short time but I have changed myself so much and I want to change more" he looks like a little boy. He's almost begging me to just go with the flow.

So I do.

I lean down and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Ok Mr Grey, let's see where this goes"

"Really?" I nod and he grins ear to ear. We make out for a few more minutes without a problem but when I go to run my hands down his chest he grips my wrist.

"Please don't touch my chest"

"Why not?"

"I...I'll tell you...but not now...let's enjoy the day before we get into the heavy stuff, ok?"

"Ok" I get back into my own seat and click on my belt. I giggle when I think of how much has changed since I took it off not twenty minutes ago.

We spend the rest of the drive with our hands entwined over the centre console.

I have never taken a risk this big. I'm not this girl. But for him, I will be. I've always been the girl who just went along with life and never just said fuck it and went for it. I've never had anything worth going for before but I do now. Some people are going to call me a slut or a gold digger because he is my boss but I really don't care. I'm neither of those things and I never will be. Things may be going fast but it just feels right.

"Stop over thinking it Ana"

"I'm not over thinking IT, I'm just thinking about how I'm going to keep my hands and lips off of you all day so that we don't tip off the others" he looks over at me and grins.

"I'm sure I can find us a quite little spot so we can put your lips to good use"he smirks and it makes me blush. Shit I'm going to have to tell him I'm a virgin. Or I could just...not. No that's stupid! _I felt that bulge, there's no way that isn't gonna hurt._

As we pull into the car lot of the ranger station, I see the others waiting by Elliott's truck. I see the look of shock on Mia and Elliott's face when they recognise Christians car.

"You ready for this Miss Steele?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Mr Grey" I smirk and we get out the car.

"Bro! What are you doing here?" Elliott asks just as Mia throws her self into her brothers arms.

"Christian I'm so please you're here! This is going to be great!" Mia squeals

"Calm down Mia, Ana invited me so I thought I would tag along"

"Great to see you Bro" Elliot shoulder bumps him which almost causes Christian to fall over. He growls at Elliott which just makes him grin.

"Christian this is Ethan Kavanugh, my friend Jose and...you remember Kate?" I introduce him to the others and he shakes Ethan and Joses hand. When he gets to Kate he holds out his hand and she just glares at him.

"Ana, a word!" She pulls me behind Elliott's truck Away from the others.

"What the hell Ana! You invited Mr Asshole himself! What were you thinking? Tell him to go home"

"Kate, enough! He is my friend, that's why I invited him and he is not an asshole. He's funny and smart and kind and if you would give him a chance you would know that"

"He threw me out of his office!"

"Because you asked if he was GAY! That question had no relevance to his business which is what you were there to talk about! Just leave him be Kate!" We are now practically screaming at each but then I see something dawn on her and she drops her voice to a whisper.

"Oh my god! You like him!" _Why? Why must she be so intuitive?_

"Kate, he's my boss, I mentioned that we were all hiking and I think he felt a little bit left out because Mia and Elliott didn't invite him so can you please just put whatever feelings you have about him to one side please?"

"There's more to this than you are letting on Steele, but I will let it go, for now" she flounces back to Elliott and as she passes Christian she gives him a curt nod of the head which he returns. I give him a small smile and then we head on out towards the lake. Jose has a big gallery opening in a few weeks down in Portland and he needs a few more landscapes to fill some spaces.

For the next hour I watch as Christian interacts with his brother, sister and surprisingly, Ethan. I can tell just by the way he looks at Jose that he doesn't like him. For some reason Jose has been all over me today. He held my hand while I crossed a log, he keeps throwing his arm across my shoulder and several times now he has tucked my hair behind my ears. I know Christian is uncomfortable with the amount of attention Jose is showing me but there's nothing I can really do. I wish I could hold Christians hand while we hiked like Kate and Elliott are doing or even how Mia jumped on Ethan's back earlier when they were messing around. It's going to be hard keeping us a secret from everyone but I don't want any outside interference For now.

"OH MY GOD! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Mia starts screaming and turning in a circle batting something out of her hair. Christian and Elliott are almost crying where they are laughing so much and every time Ethan tries to help her, he ends up getting hit by one of her flying hands.

"STAY STILL" Ethan yells at her but she just runs away from him straight to Christian.

"HELP ME!" She screams and Christian grabs her by the shoulder with one of his hands and with the other he inspects her hair.

"Shhhhh Mia, it's ok, it's just a Grasshopper, see" he holds his hand out and in the palm is a small grasshopper.

"Eww that's so gross it was in my hair! I felt it jump on me! Are we done yet? I hate this" she pouts.

"I just need a few more shots Mia" Jose tells her "Ana can you get in some of the shots so I can use you for focus?" He asks me With big brown puppy dog eyes.

Before I can respond Christian pipes up.

'Actually Jose, I need to make a call to my office and I will need Ana to take notes on her appointment app for Grey House" I shrug apoplectically at Jose and follow Christian off to one side of a massive clump of trees.

I am vaguely aware of Mia and Kate telling Jose they will model for him and Elliott and Ethan are seeing who can skip stones the furthest. Christian pulls out his phone and pretends to tap something so I pull out mine just so it looks more believable. We walk about 100 feet away from the others and when we can no longer see or hear them, Christian pounces.

He roughly grabs me by the back of my thighs and backs me up against a tree trunk. I wrap my legs around him on instinct and my hands once again go to his hair. I don't stand a chance this time as his mouth completely dominates mine. He squeezes my hips and pins me with just his pelvis. I can feel his hardness as he presses it into me at just the right angle which makes me moan into his mouth.

"You. Are. Mine!" He growls "If that boy touches you one more time, I'm going to break his fucking fingers!"

"He's just a friend, I don't want him and I never have...I've never wanted anyone until you" I say breathlessly. He leans back slightly and study's my face.

"Ana, when was the last time you had a boyfriend?" He asks slowly. I blush to my roots and look down.

"Um, I've never had a boyfriend.." I say quietly. He leans down and nips my chin which makes me raise my eyes to meet his.

"Anastasia...have you ever been with a man? Sexually, I mean?" This is so not how I wanted to tell him! I thought it would be half naked in a bed when he was turned on enough to not freak out and change his mind! Not up against a tree in the middle of the freaking forest!

"I...uhhhh...well...no, I haven't" he goes still as stone and his mouth falls open. I knew, I fucking knew this would happen! No one wants a virgin who doesn't know anything. I try to slide out of his grip but he holds my thighs tighter. I don't want to look at his face. I don't want to see him trying to come up with an excuse to drop me like a stone.

"Ana, look at me" he says gently.

"No" I mutter petulantly. He holds me tight and then spins us around so his back is against the tree. He slides down so he is sat on his ass and I am straddling him. He gently tilts my face up so I am forced to look in his eyes. Instead of seeing revolution and regret which is what I thought I would, I see amusement, lust and...possessiveness?

"Do you know how happy you have just made me?"

"Huh?" What? I've made him happy because I'm a virgin?

"Knowing that no other man has had you...knowing I will be the first...I've never been this turned on in my life!" To prove his point he thrusts his hips up and I feel him throbbing beneath me

"I though you would be angry"

"Angry? Ana I am as far from angry as can be. Knowing it will only be me, only ever be me, it's such a fucking rush" _only ever be me..._

"BRO...WHERE ARE YOU?" Elliott bellows through the trees.

"Fucking Elliott..." Christian mutters and it makes me giggle. He kisses my nose and then stands up and plants me on my feet. He takes out his phone and holds it up to his ear and starts a pretend conversation with Ros while I follow behind him with my phone in my hand. We round a few trees and Elliott comes into view. Christian holds his finger up to him and then finishes his "conversation"

_"Ok Ros...East Coast Next week...Set it up with Andrea and Anastasia... Bye"_

"Sorry Elliott, what's up" Elliott looks a bit disappointed when he sees Christian on the phone but he quickly plasters a smile on his face.

"Mia's freaking out because she got her period and she thinks that bears can sense these things and now she thinks she is going to be eaten so were going back to the cars"

We walk back over to the rest of the group and I see Jose throw a death glare at Christian who gives him a "fuck you" look. Kate is eyeing us intently and Mia is smacking two sticks together to ward off the group of bears she is sure we are about to be attacked by.

On our way back to the cars I feel my phone vibrate and when I check it I have a text from Christian who is about twenty feet behind me talking to Elliott.

**ARE YOU PURPOSELY SWAYING YOUR HIPS LIKE THAT?**

**MAYBE I AM, MAYBE I'M NOT...WHATS IT TOO YOU MR G?**

**OH BABY DONT TEMPT ME INTO SPANKING THAT DELECTABLE LITTLE ASS**

I turn and look over my shoulder and while Elliott is distracted with something on his phone, I lightly smack my own ass once and I watch as Christians jaw drops. His eyes drag to Elliott to make sure he isn't looking and then he adjust himself in his shorts. It does nothing to hide his bulge. He looks up at me and smirks and then he crosses his arms and lifts his tank top from his body, exposing his beautiful torso. _Drool! I'm actually drooling!_

He is pure muscle! There is not an ounce of fat on him. He has an eight pack! A freaking eight pack! And the cherry on top of all this sexiness Is the V. The tight hard muscles that incase either side of his abs and then disappear down into his shorts to the promise land. He tucks his tank into the front of his shorts so that the over hang covers his bulge and then he winks at me. _Bastard!_

When we get to the cars Kate and Mia tell me that we are going to a restaurant a few miles away. I love my friends but I want to spend a bit of time with just Christian. Almost as if he knows what I am thinking, Christian strides over to our little group while he is on the phone with "Ros".

"_Can't you handle it Ros?... No, Andrea is out of town...I'll bring Anastasia...ok, set that up...see you soon"_ he disconnects his "call" and then looks at me.

"I know it's your day off but can you come back to the city with me? That New York deal is fucking up and Andrea is out of town..."

"It's fine Mr Grey" I morph into a professional mode that I am hoping they all buy and then I hop into Christians car after saying goodbye to everyone. He starts driving and then reaches over to take my hand.

"Where are we really going?" He looks at me and then kisses the back of my hand.

"Escala"


	5. From 60-1000

**HI EVERYONE**

**IM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKED THE 0-60 IN THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**THIS CHAPTER GOES FROM 60-1000 :)**

**TRUST ME ON THIS, HAVE A LOOK AT THE PINTEREST FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**LORNA XOXO**

**ANAS POV**

We drive back to the city with our fingers entwined. When I asked him what Escala was he told me it is where he lives.

Penthouse. Alone. Bedroom…. Am I ready?

We haven't even defined what we are. Are we boyfriend/girlfriend? Are we just hooking up? Are we just an office romance? I guess these are the things we need to talk about. He told me that he has something to tell me before we go any further with….whatever this is. He looked terrified when he told me and he seems to have retreated a bit.

We pull into an underground garage and he pulls into a spot marked penthouse. He kills the engine and then turns to looks at me.

"Ana…..no matter what happens upstairs….I just want you to know that this last week….with you…..has been the best of my life….but if you want to walk away after what I have to tell you, I will understand…I'll be gutted, but I'll understand"

"Christian…unless you have a wife, girlfriend, significant other or a dead body in that penthouse, I see no reason for me to run" I smile and squeeze his hand and he gives me a half hearted attempt of a smile.

We get out the car and he leads me by the hand to the elevator. He taps in a code and we start our ascent. Before we even pass the first floor he has me pinned to the side. His tongue darts into my willing mouth and his hands pin mine above my head. He presses his pelvis into me and groans into my mouth.

"You are so fucking sweet…and if you don't run from me tonight….im going to fuck you in this elevator one day" he promises and gives me tiny butterfly kisses across my face.

The doors open and he untangles his hands from mine and then leads me into the biggest apartment I have ever seen. The floors are all white, as is the sofa, the walls are white and even the accessories are white. The only dark colour comes from the gleaming black grand piano in the corner.

Christian leads me to the sofa and then disappears into the kitchen. When he returns he has a bottle of wine and two glasses. He fiddles with a touch screen remote and the fire flickers to life. Another few taps and the lights are dimmed and music floats through the apartment. He throws a few cushions onto the floor In front of the fire and then pulls me down to sit with my back to his chest. He pours us both a glass of wine and then hands me mine. He holds his in his left hand and starts making small stroking movements on my thigh With his right.

"Today I asked you not to touch my chest...the reason why happened many years ago but it had a knock on affect that up until I met you...I have things to tell you Ana...ugly things...all I ask is that you let me get it all out and if you want to go, I will have Taylor drive you home or if you want to stay you can have the guest room. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything" I turn my head so I can see his face. He looks sad. I lean up and kiss the underside of his throat.

"Just tell me Christian. I promise to listen" he kisses me softly on the lips and then wraps both his arms around me before taking a big breath and then telling me his story.

For the next thirty minutes I listen to him. He tells me everything. His birth mother, the pimp, the cigarettes and how he was saved by his parents. He tells me of a almost normal childhood living with his parents and Elliott and then about how Mia brought him out of his shell. When he tells me about his teenage years he started to tense up but I encouraged him to go on and he told me about his mothers friend. Fury, ice cold, burning hot, fury ran through my veins. That fucking pedophile hag! If I ever come face to face with her I will strangle her with my bare hands! He told me how he was her sub for six years before he became a Dominant. He told me about his subs who all looked like his birth mom and his play room and the fact that he saw me the night I went out with everyone and how it started him on the path to be a better man. He destroyed his playroom and now wants normal, or what he called Vanilla, with me. I turn in his embrace and straddle him. I lock my ankles behind his back and rest my forearms on his shoulders.

"Tell me the truth, did you want me as your submissive?"

"Not really. I had a few fleeting thoughts but they were gone before they even really entered my head. I want more with you Ana. I'm not sure what that means but I want to find out" he looks like a little lost boy. I lean forward and kiss him gently.

"I want to find out too Christian. I've never had a boyfriend before and as you know I've never...ya know...I've never wanted to with anyone else before. Kate once said that the part of my brain that finds men arousing was broken but the day I saw you in the parking garage...it made me wet and I think I've been that way ever since" he sucks in his breath and then launching himself at me. His lips crash to mine but instead of the fast and furious making out we have been doing today, we take it slow. His hands skim my sides and down my thighs before going around to my ass and squeezing it gently.

I find myself on my back with him looming over me. I am carful not to touch his chest so I keep my hands either tangled in his hair or grabbing onto his ass. _Damn that ass!_

"Christian"

"Yes Ana" he says while kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Make love to me"

He freezes above me. I know it's to soon and we should probably wait but I think if I don't have him now I'll die. He pulls back so he can look me in the eye.

"Are you sure Ana? You need to know the consequences...once I'm in you...that's it...you will be mine and no once else's"

"I'm already yours" I say as I cup his face. He leans forward and puts his hands under my back. He stands up with my legs wrapped around him and he walks me to what I assume is his bedroom. He kicks the door open with his foot and when we pass the threshold he kicks it shut. His room is dominated by a massive mahogany bed and for the first time I get a little fear. _This is really happening!_

He drops me gently on the bed and then kisses me all over my face.

"Ana, are you sure about this baby? If you want to wait, we can wait. I'd wait forever for you"

"I'm sure Christian...I've never been more sure about anything in my life" he smiles down at and then starts to kiss down my chest.

He lifts my shirt from me and tosses it over his shoulder. He then unhooks my bra with just a swipe of his finger and then again throws it over his shoulder. For the next thirty minutes he brings me to the brink of insanity. Using his fingers and his tongue he brought me to my first climax. I am completely naked, wringing with sweat and he still has his boxers on.

"Christian...Christian.." I grab his hair and forcefully lift him from my pussy where he has practically set up camp.

"I'm ready...,I'm so fucking ready...please...please just fuck me" _when did I become a dirty talker?_ He looks up at me and smirks.

"you're a Virgin Ana and I'm a big boy, I had to make sure you are ready"

He reaches in his boxer and takes his erection in hand stroking it up and down.

"Is this what you want Miss Steele?" He is huge! Granted I've never seen a penis in real life before but he is not normal. I can't seem to talk so he just leans over me and grabs a condom out of his bedside drawer. He holds the packet to my mouth and using my teeth I tear it. He rolls it on and then climbs up between my spread legs.

"Last chance to back out baby..."

"Christian, I want you so much...I now know why I am a twenty one year old virgin...I was waiting for you" I tell him softly while I reach up and run my finger along his lips. He nips me and then places his hand on the back of mine. He reaches for my left hand and wraps it around the back if his neck. With my right hand, he kisses my palm and then presses it flat to his chest over his heart. He gets a pained expression on his face and I try to pull it back but he holds my hand firm.

"No Ana...you're giving me all of you tonight...it's only fair that you get all of me in return baby" he leans down and takes me in a deep kiss. He kisses me so deeply and so...lovingly...that I am barely aware of his arousal seeking entrance between my legs. He pulls back and looks me straight in the eye as he starts to slide in. When he breeches the barrier of my virginity I cry out. I'm not going to lie, it hurt. He stills when he is completely buried in me and he screws his eyes shut.

"God your so tight...fuck, baby you feel so good"

"Please Christian move ...for the love of god move"

He starts to slowly stroke in and out and it ignites a fire from within me. We are a big tangled mess of limbs, hair and sweat. I rake my fingernails down his back and he starts groaning. He kisses me all over my face and then starts sucking on my ear which drives me wild.

"I'm so close...baby, I need you to come...I won't last much longer" he pants and then starts pumping a little faster. He leans down and starts sucking on my bottom lip and when I see his grey eyes staring into mine it pushes me over the edge.

"Christiannnnnnnnnn" I moan out his name and he starts shaking above me.

"Oh fuck...ANA" he screams my name and then collapse's on top of me. Both his hands are behind my head holding me close and I can feel his heart beating like a Jack hammer in his chest.

Neither of us can move, Neither of us can catch our breath or even think about anything other than what is happening in this bed.

After about ten minutes he pulls back and then kisses me softly on the lips. He rolls over and removed the condom, throwing it in a small bin next to the bed. I look down and the evidence of my lost virginity is all over his nice white sheets which makes me blush. He reaches over and pulls me close to him so I am draped over his chest. My right hand lands over his heart and he places his hand over the top of it, holding it tight.

"Well Mr Grey, I can honestly say, that was the best sex I've ever had" he starts laughing with joy and then reaches down and kisses me on my head.

"Me too Miss Steele. You were absolutely amazing"

"Please, I didn't do anything"

"Then I dread to think what will happen to my dick when you learn a few moves" he says and I swat his chest.

"Anastasia...this may be a bit late considering what just happened but...would you be my girlfriend?" He says it so seriously I start laughing. A giggling fit overtakes me and I end up snorting like a pig which makes me stop abruptly and blush which then set Christian off on his own little laughing fit.

When we had both calmed down I throw my leg over his belly and sit on his abs. I trail my finger nail down his neck to his chest where I properly see his scars for the first time. I bend my head slowly so he knows what I am going to do and I kiss each and every one. If my kiss could erase all his pain I would give everything I have and everything I am for it to happen but I am hoping that with a little bit of TLC he can truly get over his horrifying past.

"You didn't answer my question Miss Steele" he raises his eyebrow and I can see that he is actually worried I am going to say no.

"Hmmmm, what exactly would being your girlfriend entail, Sir?" I tap my finger against my lips pretending to be thinking hard. He smiles and I can feel him getting bigger beneath me.

"Well, for various reasons we have decided to keep this just between us, for now, so being my girlfriend will Involve you, naked, a lot. Me, spoiling you every chance I get and together we get to know each other better while looking after each other's needs and wants"

"Just how much time will I spend being naked because lemme tell you...I kinda liked what we just did" he grins with manly pride about my admittance that he pleased me.

"I plan on getting you naked every chance I get but can I tell you a little secret?" I nod "the first day I met you, at Grey House, I had such a hard on it was uncomfortable to sit down so I had to go into my bathroom and...take things in hand, if you will. During the time I was pleasuring myself I had thoughts of you on my desk, on my sofa, in my kitchen, in my shower, in my car, in my bed" he licks his lips and winks at me "I also thought of you in my car, my jet, my boat, my helicopter and basically every bit of real estate I own in America"

"Well we have scratched your bed off, what's next?"

"How about my shower and then we grab something to eat?"

He leads me into his massive shower and turns on all the jets. We are surrounded by steam and he starts washing me. He gently washes my hair and then I reciprocate. He practically purrs when I massage my finger nails into his scalp. I look down and smile when I see he is standing tall again.

During one very very drunken night with Kate during freshman year at college I admitted that I was a virgin. She asked me if I had ever done anything sexual and I said no. She decided that it was up to her to teach me the basics so she taught me how to deep throat a man by using a banana. We were so drunk we both kept laughing but I remember her telling me how to treat the head of a mans erection. At the time it was just a goof around and I didn't really think I would ever put what she taught me into practice but now looking at the twitching beast between my boyfriends legs, her lesson springs to mind.

I drop to my knees In front of him and without so much as warning I take his tip into my mouth.

"Ana what are you...,OH FUCK...ahhhh...oh my good god!...fuck yeah...ahhhh suck it baby" he grabs onto my hair and slowly rocks into my mouth. I do every little trick that Kate taught me that night. Christian is almost screaming by this point and I am worried what the neighbours will think.

"Baby...I'm gonna come...if you don't want me to come in your mouth you better pull back" I sink my nails into his ass and pull him forward and be comes hotly in my mouth. I almost choke but I manage to swallow everything and I realise that Kate lied to me. It's not that bad. I stand up and giggle when I see that Christian looks completely out if it.

"That was...that was...Damn! That was good! Have you ever done that before?" I bite my lip and shake my head and he smiles and pulls me to him for a hot kiss.

"Tit for tat Baby" I squeal when he presses me against the wall and then sinks into a crouch. He throws one leg over his shoulder and then the other and then stands up.

"Oh my god Christian!" I grab onto his head scared that I will fall but he just chuckles and then dives towards my folds.

"Oh my god!...god baby" I pant like a hussy and at one point I am ripping at his hair and directing him where I wanted him to lick or suck me.

My god I am such a slut! I was a Virgin an hour ago! It's like he has unleashed my inner goddess. He makes me come so hard I think I passed out a little bit and when he lowers me down to the floor my legs give way and he has to hold me up.

"Steady baby"

"My legs feel like jelly" I murmur into his chest. He gets us out of the shower and drys us both off before he rummages through his closet and comes back with a white shirt which he puts on me and then only buttons up the bottom three buttons.

"Do I get underwear?"

"Yes but only because the thought if someone else seeing your pussy sends me into a rage"

"Christian!" I blush at his casual use of the word pussy. I know that's what I call it myself in my head but that's only because I have heard Kate say that word a million and one times but when you have a man you have just been intimate with call it that it's so...so...hot yes, but mortifying at the same time

"Ana, it's just a word. What would you prefer me say? Vagina? Vay-jay jay? Your little muff of hotness?"

"Oh my god stop!" I giggle as he hands me a pair of Calvin Klein boxers which I quickly put in to cover my "little muff of hotness"

He puts on a pair of black sweats for himself and then leads me out to the kitchen. He smiles when he sees me wince slightly when I sit on one of his bar stools so I throw an apple at him which I grab from the bowl in front of me.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so fucking happy" he leans down and kisses me slowly and just like that I forgive him.

He reheats a bowl of Mac and Cheese and then we eat side by side from the same bowl. We share little looks and a few kisses and I help him put everything in the dish washer when we finish. I hear my phone beep from my bag in the sofa so I go and grab it seeing a text from Kate.

**IM STAYING AT ELLIOT'S PLACE TONIGHT X K**

**OK HAVE FUN, I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW X A**

**ARE YOU STILL "WORKING?"X K**

**NO IM FINISHED NOW X A **I_ hate lying to her and what's with the quote marks?_

**DONT WORK TO HARD AND REMEMBER TO PROTECT YOURSELF X**

**HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? X A**

**YOU KNOW...FROM PAPER CUTS AND THINGS X K**

**UM, OK...SEE YOU TOMORROW X A**

I frown at my phone. Kate's no fool, she suspects something's up. Just as I am pondering what I am going to say to her, two strong arms wrap around me and soft lips kiss my temples.

"You ok baby?" I hold up my phone and show him the text thread.

"Subtle, isn't she" he laughs into my ear.

"What do I say to her?"

"She's your friend baby, do what you think is best" he takes my hand and leads me back into his bedroom. We strip down and snuggle under the covers face to face.

"Christian"

"Yes Ana"

"Thank you for today"

"No Ana, thank you. Today has been the best day of my life" he leans forward and gently kisses me before he buries his nose in my hair. Just before sleep fully consumes me I feel him gently shake me.

"Ana"

"Mmmmmm"

"Am I a better snuggler than Lenny?" He makes me laugh and I lean up and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Yes Christian, you are a far better snuggler than Lenny"

"Good because I want to be your number one snuggler"

"You're my joint number one guy and my number one snuggler"

"Joint number one?"

"I'm a total Daddy's girl"

"Your dad I can deal with, but I'm your number one boyfriend, right?" He grins

"You may need to prove you're number one Mr Grey" I gently nudge my hips into his and before I can even blink he is all over me.

* * *

><p>The next day will go down as my most favourite day of my life. We have spent the majority of the day in bed and after Christian taught me a few "Moves" I had him screaming like a bitch. When I got to the point where the soreness was too much, we cleaned up and he gave me a tour of his apartment. When he showed me the library I clapped like a little girl. He has so many first addition books that if I read one a week it would take me about ten years to get through them all.<p>

We played a few games a pool where we were pretty evenly matched and then we just snuggled up on the sofa and talked about everything under the sun. When it came time for me to go home he almost begged me to stay but when I told him that Kate would be home soon and there was no good excuse for me to have been out all night, he finally relented and drove me home. He parked around the corner from the apartment and we make out for about twenty minutes.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow"

"8:30am sharp Miss Steele. Don't be late or I might have to pull you in to my office and reprimand you" he smirks so I lean over and kiss the smirk off his face.

"Yes boss" I smile and with one last kiss I get out of his car and walk around to the apartment entrance. He watches me until I am in the door and then I wave him off.

The smile almost splits my face as I make my way to the apartment in the elevator. In the last day I have gained myself a boyfriend, lost my virginity and started a relationship with my boss._ I am so screwed!_ The smile that has graced my face for the last twenty four hours is wiped off as soon as I open the door.

Kate is stood next to the window with her arms crossed.

"Hi" I say slowly. She texted me and said she would be home at 10pm because she was going to the movies with Elliott.

"Hello Ana"

"I thought you were going to the movies tonight with Elliott?"

"No, see there was a change of plan. Last night not long after I texted you, Elliott had a call come in about a potential job down in Portland. So instead of spending the nights between his sheets getting all hot and sweaty we thought it would be better for him to go down to Portland and stay the night in a hotel so he wouldn't miss his appointment which was at 8am this morning" _uh oh!_ She walks around the sofa so she is standing about three feet from me.

"Imagine my surprise when I came home last night with a pizza for the two of us and found the apartment empty. I waited up for you for a few hours and figured you may have gone out with a few work colleagues or something. Then this morning I woke up and went into your room only to find your bed had not been slept in. As you can imagine I started to panic. So when I texted you this morning asking you where you were and you texted back "in bed" I knew that you were not in YOUR bed"

"So all day today I have been pacing this apartment like a ball of energy trying to think about where my best friend could have spent the night. Straight away I thought of Christian Grey but then I dismissed that because the Ana Steele I know wouldn't be so stupid as to do something like fuck her boss but then about thirty minutes ago I decided to go grab a coffee from the Starbucks on the corner and on my way back I thought "hey, isn't that Christians car?" So I decided to go have a closer look and do you know what I saw? Have a guess"

"Kate I..."

"I saw YOU! On HIS lap! With your tongue down his throat!"

"Kate calm down! Just...just sit down and I will explain everything"

I sit her down on the sofa and tell her everything. From the initial attraction to what happened yesterday at Escala.

"You fucked him? As in, you gave your virginity to him, just to be clear, you cashed in your V card with Christian Grey?"

"Yes"

"Oh my god! What was it like? Was he big? Did you come? Was he gentle? Did it hurt?"

"Kate, Kate Whoa...I don't want to discuss it. It's private"

"Ana come on! I've waited four years! And now you have finally been laid you're going to keep quite? That's so mean Ana" she pouts and throws her arms over her chest and has actual tears in her eyes.

"Ok jeez I'll tell you. Quit crying. It was great. Yes he's big. Yes I came, lots of times. Yes he was gentle and yes it hurt the first time but after that it was fine"

"Ana you do realise that he is your boss, right?"

"Yes Kate I understand but I like him, really like him. I know it's a risk but it's a risk I'm willing to take"

"How are you going to work together and not let on to anyone that you are fucking each other's brains out?"

"I don't know Kate, I guess we will just have to see what tomorrow brings"


	6. Two Times In One Day

**HI GUYS**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE THEM.**

**I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA XOXO**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Happy. Elated. Ecstatic. Joyful. Amazed. Proud. Giddy. Awestruck.

I'm all of them.

I have never ever felt like this before and even though it's scary because it's unknown to me, I wouldn't change it. The weekend I spent with Ana was the best of my life. I knew as soon as I saw her that I had to make her mine and I did. I fucking love the fact that she gave me her virginity. Knowing that no other man has had her is the biggest turn on. I'm in awe of her. I told her every single dirty secret I had and she just took it in her stride. The only bit she got upset over was what Elena did to me. I think if Ana ever met her she would probably punch her. I'd like to see that. As long as Ana didn't get hurt that is.

I've never had vanilla sex before but it was absolutely out of this world. Just before I took her, I looked into her big blue eyes and I saw just how much she was giving me. No other person has had her so it was only fair that she had a part of me that no other person has had, so I let her touch my chest. At first it burned but when I opened my eyes and saw Ana, the fear just disappeared.

I know we have agreed to keep our relationship a secret but if it were up to me, I would shout it from the roof tops but I understand the need for secrecy. Ana doesn't want to be seen as the office cliché. I totally understand it from her point of view but I don't give a fuck who knows about us. I'm proud to call myself her boyfriend and I'm honoured to be able to call her my girlfriend.

When I was a teenager, I missed out on lots of things that other teens took for granted. A first kiss, dates, car sex, sneaking around so the parents don't find out, secret meetings in supplies closets. With Ana I have a second chance at all those things. I'm going to spoil her. Cherish her. Make her proud to be able to say "you see that guy? He's mine"

All the way to Grey House I have been whistling. It has freaked Taylor right out. He keeps looking at me funny. What he doesn't know is that this morning, I quickly went into his office to delete all the footage of Ana and me while we were naked and/or fucking. I couldn't help myself. I wanted evidence of the greatest weekend of my life so I downloaded everything onto a USB. When I rewound it to the bit just before Ana and I started kissing in front of the fire place, I noticed Taylor and Gail stood in the frame that showed the security office, watching the monitor of the great room. When I picked Ana up and led her to my bedroom Gail and Taylor high fived. I can't be sure, but I think Gail was wiping her eyes. Out of everyone in my life, Gail and Taylor have been waiting for A girl like Ana to come along. They have watched me during my darkest times and now that I have stepped into the light, they are ecstatic.

When we pull into the garage of grey house, I almost skip to the elevator. I missed Ana last night and I can't wait to see her this morning. We get Into the elevator and I see that Taylor is smirking.

"Just say it, Taylor"

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Go ahead"

"It's a pleasure to see you like this Christian"

"Thank you Jason"

"You may want to play it cool though. The look on your face right now suggest that you are going to jump Miss Steele as soon as you see her" he laughs

"I just might, Jason. I just might"

When the doors open I look up and I am met by the worlds most beautiful smile. I break out into a grin and as Jason passes me he talks out the side of his mouth.

"Play it cool" he whispers and then starts whistling on the way to his office.

"Good morning Andrea, good morning Ana"

"Good morning, Sir " they both chirp. Ana holds out a mug of coffee for me and as I take it from her I make sure our fingers touch. The blush that creeps up her face makes me go instantly hard.

"Andrea, can you please go down to the legal department and see what the hold up is with the Goldman contract? It should have been sent to me yesterday, so stay down there and light a fire under their ass until they place the finished document in your hand"

"Yes Sir. Ana has all your messages and Ros left you some contracts to sign on your desk" she tells me before heading towards the elevator.

"Miss Steele, my office please" I walk into my domain and place my coffee on my desk. I turn back around just as Ana walks through the door, shutting it with a soft click. I walk towards her and reach out behind her and lock the door. Before the sound of the lock has disappeared I have her in my arms. I smash my mouth down onto hers and lift her by her thighs so she can wrap her legs around me. _Thank god she's wearing pants!_

I walk us over to my desk and sit in my chair with her straddling me. I kiss her with everything I have and I don't let her up until we are both out of breath.

"Hi" I pant and then kiss her forehead.

"Hi...I missed you"

"I missed you too...stay with me tonight Ana" I give her small kisses all over her face before I pull back to look in her eyes.

"Okay...um, Kate knows about us"

"You told her?"

"No. She saw us in the car yesterday"

"She saw us?" I grin

"Yeah, I know we were only kissing but the way Kate described it we were half way through an animalistic mating ritual that hasn't been since since animal kingdom went off the air" she giggles

"Well we did get kinda freaky. Speaking of getting freaky, how's your, you know, vay-jay jay?"

"Christian!" She starts blushing and slaps my shoulder "we need to come up with a better word for it! But since you asked, I'm a little sore but I googled it and it's to be expected" damn, I really wanted to bury myself in her.

"I know what you're thinking and I'll be fine"

"Ana, I don't want to hurt you"

"I know, and you won't. According to Kate the more you do it, the easier it gets"

"What did you tell Kate?"

"Nothing personal. Well, I told her you had a huge dick but apart from that only that we have decided to see where this goes"

"You told her I had a huge dick!" This pleases me. I don't know why, but it does.

"Mmmhhh" she shyly smiles at me and starts playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"How would you know that I have a big dick? Do you have a frame of reference?" I tease her but I really want to know.

"No I don't but I may or may not have googled stuff"

"You looked at dicks on the internet? You little hussy" I laugh and kiss her again. Just when I am thinking of taking this to the next level my intercoms buzzes and Ana jumps off my lap like she's been electrocuted.

"Christian, can I borrow you for a second?" Ros's voice comes through.

"Be there in a minute" I say

"Well I better get back to work, I wouldn't want my boss to get on my ass"

"Trust me baby, your boss would love to get on that delectable little ass of yours" I kiss her swiftly and then send her on her way with a swat to her ass. I grab the paperwork that I am sure Ros wants to discuss and then I leave my office. Ana is sat at her desk tapping away and pays me no mind as I stroll pass her but when I look back I catch her checking out my ass.

I make my way in to Ros's office and walk straight in. Unlike my office which is mostly white and gray, ros's office is all black and white with matching carpets and drapes. It's way too feminine for my taste but it suits her.

"What's up?" I ask and sit down in one of her chairs. She looks up from a stack of paperwork and frowns at me.

She's been with me from day one of GEH. We met during college at a rowing event between Harvard and Yale, which is where she attended. I was part of the winning Harvard team and during the after party which I was forced into going too, we started talking. She told me how she was studying economics and business management and I told her I was doing the same. I told her my plans and she wrote her phone number and address on a piece of paper and told me if I got the startup capital to give her a call. The day Elena gave me that hundred grand I called her. The next day she flew to Seattle and the rest is history. She proved to me that she is a great, if not the best business woman in the United States and two years ago I gave her 7.5% of GEH. It may not sound like a lot but when a company makes almost 15 billion a year, that's a lot.

"You got laid!" She says nonchalantly

"Excuse you?"

"You. Got. Laid."

"Ros, it's none of your business!" I snap and she just laughs.

"Oh my god you so got laid! Who is she?" She leans back and pushes her glasses into her hair so her red locks stand up making her hair look like one of those troll dolls with the hair that you put on the end of a pencil.

"Ros I don't pay you to gossip about my sex life! Now what did you want?" She rolls her eyes and then pouts but picks up her paperwork and hands it to me.

"Internal audit that was done on the Esclava salons. You were right, money is being skimmed off the top and from what I can tell, a lot of it. Last year the paperwork that Lincoln turned in stated that total profit for the year after tax was $230,000. From my guess I would say that it was closer to the million mark. Also her expense account is a fucking joke! I don't remember when a boob job was classed as a business expense unless you're a stripper or a hooker"

I knew it! I fucking knew it!

"Call in every single loan she has! Every single marker! Give her the option to buy my shares at double the stock rate and if she kicks up a fuss, sell the whole fucking lot of it!"

"It will be my fucking pleasure! I never understood why you went in business with that old bag of silicone anyway"

"A mistake on my part. Make this top priority today. I want this done and finished by Wednesday"

"Sure thing. Now, either me or you has to go to New York on Thursday for the finalisation of the Higgins deal" she looks up at me waiting for who goes and usually I would send her but I am thinking about Ana.

Ana, on my jet, in my bed, joining the mile high club.

"I'll go, I need to check in at the New York office anyway. Actually I am thinking about buying some plots of land out there just as an investment. I'll take either Andrea or Ana with me to set up meetings with realtors and land agents out there" I know what she is going to say before she opens her mouth.

"I need Andrea on Friday because I am meeting with Antonio Venicinni and she speaks Italian and she knows the deal because she translated for me last time he was here" bingo!

"Ok then I will take Ana" I stand up and she gives me a funny look.

"What?"

"Nothing...I'll get the Esclava stuff done and have it for you to sign this afternoon"

I tap her desk and then leave her office making my way back to my own. I had a feeling that Elena was skimming off the top. No one steals from me and she will regret that she ever did.

When I round the corner to my office and my reception area my blood boils!

Marcus Jacobson, who works in my legal department, is leaning with one hand on Ana's desk and I can just tell by his body language that he is hitting on her. She looks really uncomfortable and the beast inside of me rears up and goes into protection mode for his woman.

"Is there a problem Jacobson?" I say coldly and he straightens himself up.

"No Sir, I was just telling Ana here about this great sushi place down the street that I thought she might like to join me at for lunch" he grins at Ana and she looks like a rabbit caught in the headlamps.

"Jacobson, what do I pay you for?"

"Um, excuse me sir?"

"Do I pay you to handle my legal matters or do I pay you to come up here and harass my assistant?" He pales and starts to sweat.

"No Sir"

"Then I suggest you get back to the floor you are supposed to be on and unless I summon you DO NOT come up here again! Is that understood?" I snarl

"Y..yes Sir"

"Then get the fuck out NOW" I scream and he scuttles off like the little cockroach he is.

"Anastasia, my office, Now!" I march to my office and the second she has cleared the door I slam it and pin her against it. I hold her arms above her head and look deep in her eyes and then take her mouth in a slow and gentle kiss.

"Are you ok baby? Did that fucking asshole upset you?"

"No Christian he didn't. He just asked me out for lunch, that's all" I pick her up and carry her to the sofa. I lay her down and stretch myself out on top of her. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my head down for a kiss.

"You are mine Anastasia"

"I know, and you're mine" she looks at me with her innocent blue eyes and I take in her words.

I am hers. Only hers.

"Only yours baby"

I lean down and kiss her while putting my hands under her top and lifting it off of her body. Her hands go to my pants and she lowers my zipper and then puts her small hand inside and grasps my erection.

"Fuck Ana" she smiles up at me and then takes my lips again. I am so into the kiss and what she is doing to my dick that I don't hear the door open. It's only when someone clears their throat behind me do I jolt up and spin around.

"Sorry to interrupt boss" Ros says dryly while looking from Anastasia who is in shock on the sofa, to my lowered zipper. She purposely turns her head so I can re zip my pants and toss Ana her top. I pull Ana up who is blushing deep red and who is looking anywhere but in Ros's direction. When Ros turns back around she has a massive grin on her face.

"So this is why you try to employ more blonds than brunettes" she grins.

"Ros, Ana and I..."

"Christian, you don't have to explain yourself to me. You're a grown man and Ana is a grown woman. What you do behind closed doors is your business. However, I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't remind you two of the dangers of humping on a sofa in a building that has 2,000 people walking around, without locking the door. Imagine if it had not have been me that walked in here. What if it was someone from HR? Ana you would be written up before your feet hit the floor for breach of contract"

"I know" Ana says softly and lowers her head. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her temple. Ros is looking at Ana with a serene expression on her face.

"I'll leave you both too it...and Christian...I'm happy for you" she says and then leaves.

"How could we forget to lock the door?" Ana is mortified.

"We were to consumed with each other. Don't worry about it, Ros is cool"

"Christian, she's going to think i'm some type of slut" I cup her face in my hands and look in her eyes

"Anastasia, you are not a slut! and I don't want to hear that come from your mouth anymore, understand"

"But Christian.."

"I said do you understand, Anastasia?"

"Ok"

"Good. Now on a happier note, I have to fly out to New York on Thursday and I wont be back until Sunday afternoon" her face falls at the thought of me leaving but she tries to play it cool.

"Oh, ok then. Do you need Andrea and I to arrange hotels for you?"

"No need, I have an apartment in New York overlooking Central Park so I will stay there but I will need you to call my housekeeper Mrs Morgan and ask her to get everything ready for me" she takes out her little note pad and starts writing stuff down. So fucking cute!

"Ok, call Mrs Morgan to get the apartment ready. Anything else?"

"Yes tell her I want a candle light dinner for two ready at 7pm Thursday night out on my balcony" her head snaps up and she looks hurt and confused. She doesn't know I am taking her and she assumes I am having dinner with another woman.

"Candle light dinner for two...anything else?" she looks down and I can tell she is trying not to let her emotions show. _Enough of this game._

"I thought it would be romantic but if you prefer Ill take you to a nice restaurant" I smirk

"Take me?"

"Well who else am I going to have a romantic dinner with? You're coming with me" she starts squealing and jumps into my arms.

"You're taking me to New York?"

"Yep, just you and me. I have to work on Thursday and part of Friday and I will need you to take notes and things and I'm interested in some real estate out there so if you could set up some meetings, I would appreciate it" she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly.

"Mr Grey, from the hours of 9am to 5pm, I will book your appointments, field your calls, take notes for your meetings and basically do anything you would expect from Andrea. Just because we are together doesn't mean that I'm going to slack on my work duties so I will leave you now and start making my calls. Can I get you anything for lunch, Sir?" I pull her too me by her ass and start nibbling her ear.

"I want you for lunch...spread out on my desk, naked" she arches into me and moans a little.

"I'm not on the menu today"

"Shame...but perhaps it's for the best because I doubt you will be able to walk in a straight line when I am finished with you so we better wait until tonight" she blushes at my comment and then kisses me softly before leaving my office.

I work solidly for the next few hours before I finally stop to rest my eyes. Normally I would work through until about half seven and then go home and work until about 1am but now that I have Ana, I want to get out of this office as soon as possible.

Is this what other 27 year olds feel like? Anticipation to spend time with your woman? What do other guys do to impress a girl? Hearts and flowers? Would Ana like that? Only one way to find out. I grab my phone and google a local florist.

**"Petals and Blooms, how may I help you?"**

"I like to order some flowers to be delivered to my girlfriend please?"

**"Certainly Sir, what type of flowers would you like?"**

"Um, nice smelling ones?" What the fuck do I ask for? Sensing that I am new to this, the sales girl helps me out.

**"How about roses? I just did a display of a dozen blush pink long stemmed roses that any lady would be pleased with"** Hmmm Anastasia ROSE Steele...I can work with this.

"Yes that sounds fine but can you make it two dozen?"

**"That's fine, Sir. What would you like the card to say?"**

"Ummm, I would like it to say... _Anastasia, blush roses for my Rose who blushes, from Christian_,,NO wait!" I can't put my name on it incase people see them and put two and two together "From Lenny 2.0 and put a few kisses on the bottom"

**"Name and address please?"** I reel off all the information and pay using my Amex card and I get told that they will be delivered in the next hour. Andrea walks in with a sandwich and she tells me that Ana has gone for her lunch break. I know that she is getting lunch with Kate because Ana texted me ten minutes ago asking if I wanted anything. I text Taylor and tell him to let me know when the delivery comes and 40 minutes later I get the text. I quickly make my way out of my office and pretend to be using the photocopier.

I watch with interest as a young man in a brown uniform walks up to the girls desk.

"Anastasia Steele?"

"Y..yes?"

"Sign here please" I watch with amusement as she signs her name and then smells the roses. She picks up the card and smiles and then laughs when she gets to the end. She looks up and then smiles shyly at me before I walk back into my office while Andrea fawns over the flowers.

I'm the king of this hearts and flowers thing!

* * *

><p><strong>ANAS POV<strong>

"You're cheating! I don't know how but you are so cheating! What the fuck!" I start laughing my ass off at Christian who has taken every single card in the deck to check if I have marked them in some way.

After work, I quickly went back to my apartment to pack myself an over night bag and then made my way over to Escala. Christian had given me the codes for the elevator and when I stepped into the great room I was met by a casually dressed Christian and a table for two complete with candles and another bunch of roses. I have never been sent flowers before and I almost cried when I read the note. Lenny 2.0 made me laugh.

We had a lovely meal provide by Mrs Jones and then we went to the bedroom. For the next two hours he worshipped my body. He was so gentle and tender and when I asked him what happened to his plan of making me unable to walk, his answer made my heart swell._ "You are a treasure that I intend to take my time with Anastasia"_

When I became a bit sore, we came in to the library and he challenged me to a game of Texas Hold'em poker. He was cocky about it but what he didn't know is that Ray taught me how to play cards when I was five. I'm practically a poker pro.

"Christian, I am not cheating, you just really suck at this game" he looks up at me with a sexy look on his face. He is bare chested and I am wearing his white shirt and a pair of panties. He's like a predator eyeing up his pray. I stand up and put the table between us.

"I suck, huh Miss Steele?"

"Yep" I move just as he lunges for me and I bolt for the door. I am giggling and laughing as I run down the hallway in my bare feet. I just make it to the great room when I am grabbed from behind. He swings me around and before I know what is happening I am facedown on his lap with my ass in the air.

"what was it you said, baby?" He starts tickling me on the ribs which makes me thrash around laughing my head off.

"I...I...oh my god stop...I...said..,you...su...suck" I snort and he lands a soft smack to my ass. I know that spanking was part of his BDSM lifestyle and to be honest, I'm kinda curious about it.

"Is that the best you have, Sir? I thought you were this big bad Dom?" I turn my head slightly and I see he is processing my words. He searches my face for a moment and then starts rubbing his hand over my cotton clad ass.

"Do you want me to spank you, Anastasia?" He asks slowly. Do I? Am I ready to go down that route?

"Have at it, cowboy" I turn back around and rest my chin on my hands. I feel his hands rubbing all over my ass while he gentle needs it. He slowly slips my panties down and then off my feet and tosses them over his shoulder. _Why does he always do that? _Hepicks me up slightly and gently nips my ass before he soothes the sting with a swipe of his tongue. The first time his hand comes down I barely feel it. I know he is testing the waters with me but jeez! I'm not made of glass.

"A girl scout has more strength than you if that's the best you got" I huff. I'm annoyed. He could do this with other women, why not me? Before I can even process that thought, his hand lands on my right ass cheek with a resounding slap!

"owwww! That hurt!"

"That was for your smart mouth" slap "that was for goading me" slap "and that one is because you are the most beautiful shade of pink right now" damn this is starting to feel good! He alternates between sides and then dips his fingers inside me Which makes me moan.

"Did that turn you on Anastasia? Does it make you wet when I get a little rough?"

"Mmmmmm" is all I can say because he has found that little spot inside me that drives me wild. He slides down so he is on his back and he pulls me so I am laying directly on top of him. We start kissing and I reach down and and unzip his jeans. I gently tug and he lifts his hips to help me so I can pull them off. I sit up and slowly unbutton my, _His_, shirt. He watches me with a look of lust and when I take it off I throw it over my shoulder just like he does with my clothes. I scoot down and kiss him from his mouth to his happy trail while I slowly stroke his length up and down. I take him in my mouth and gently suck his tip.

"Fuck, Ana! That feels so good baby" he gently puts his hand in my hair and guides me up and down slowly. He lays his head back and closes his eyes. I alternate between sucking and licking while gently squeezing his balls. I am so lost in what I am doing to him that I only just hear the ding of the elevator. I snap my head up and look at his eyes which are as wide as mine. He grabs the sofa throw with one hand and covers my head down to my ass, leaving his upper half on show and my legs Just as I hear footsteps enter the great room.

"Hey Bro I was...HOLY FUCK!" I hear Elliott boom.

"What the fuck Elliott! Get out!"

"Who's the girl?"

"Elliot! Get out! I'll call you tomorrow!"

"ok ok...I'll go...buts who's the girl?"

"ELLIOTT!"

"You are such a spoil sport! I'll go but you can bet your balls you are telling me everything tomorrow Morning little bro! It was nice to meet you Legs" he chuckles and then I hear the elevator ping and the doors close. I crawl up Christians body until my head pops out the throw.

"That's twice today we have been caught and both times I've had your dick either in my hand or in my mouth!" He starts laughing his head off when I say it and he has the most infectious laugh ever so I laugh along with him.

"You should have seen his face when he saw your legs hanging out the end of the blanket"

"Are you going to tell him it was me?"

"Nope, I am going to ignore his calls and texts for the next few days and then we leave for New York on Wednesday night so he won't be able to get to me until next week. This will drive him crazy...I love it!"

"I thought we were going to New York on Thursday Morning?"

"We were but I can't wait to join the mile high club with you Miss Steele" he smirks and then reaches up and kisses me before rolling us over and standing before throwing me over his shoulder Making me squeal.

"What are you doing?" He strides with us into the bedroom and throws me onto his bed Making me bounce a few times.

"We are practising for the Mile High club"

Tomorrow I have to help him dodge his brother and then on Wednesday I fly to New York with my beautiful boyfriend.

I can't wait!

**A/N WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD PROPERLY CATCH ANA AND CHRISTIAN IN THE ACT? IM TALKING BOTH OF THEM NAKED GOING FOR IT LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW. I HAVE THE SCENE ALL READY WRITTEN BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU THINK WOULD BE MORE FUNNY IF THEY CATCH THEM? **


	7. New York, New York

**HI GUYS**

**IN A WORD, WOW! I HAD 100 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, A HUNDRED! **

**AS I SAID AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY, ITS GOING TO BE 99% HAPPY/FUN AND IT STILL WILL BE BUT WHEN I STARTED I HAD NOTHING PLANNED BUT WITH ALL THE REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER INHAVE DECIDED THAT OVER THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I AM GOING TO HAVE DIFFERENT PEOPLE FINDING OUT ABOUT THEM. ANDREA, GRACE, CARRICK, FLYNN, MIA, JOSE AND ELENA. THEY WOMT ALWAYS BE HAVING SEX BUT THEY WILL NOT TELL ANYONE THEY ARE TOGETHER, THOSE PEOPLE WILL JUST CATCH THEM BEING THAT MAKES SENSE?**

**DONT FOR GET TO CHECK THE PINTEREST**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA XOXOX**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

"Mr Grey, your brother is on line one again for you, Sir" Ana's voice comes through the speaker on my desk.

Shes trying to be professional but I can hear her giggling behind her hand.

"Tell him I am in a meeting of upmost importance and I can't possibly come to the phone at this moment" I chuckle into the speaker.

It's Wednesday and I have been dodging Elliott since Monday night. He has called, texted, emailed, showed up at Escala unannounced and showed up at Grey House unannounced. He even tried hanging around the parking garage yesterday afternoon in the hope he would see me when I got in my car but instead of driving home, I flew to Escala in Charlie Tango who was on my helipad on the roof of Grey House.

Not knowing who "Legs" is, is killing Elliott. His Texts started off nice enough but as time when on, he got more irritated.

**SO LIL BRO, WHOS THE GIRL? E**

**WHY DONT WE TAKE OUR GIRLS OUT FOR A NIGHT ON THE TOWN, WHAT DID YOU SAY SHE WAS CALLED AGAIN? E**

**CHRISTIAN! JUST TELL ME WHO IT WAS, DO I KNOW HER? E**

**IS IT THAT SMOKING HOT GIRL WHO WORKS IN YOUR ACCOUNTS DEPARTMENT? E**

**YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF YOU DICK! I DONT EVEN CARE WHO YOURE FUCKING, I BET SHES UGLY AS FUCK ANYWAY**

**DUDE COME ON! JUST TELL ME! PLEASE! **

**OH MY GOD IVE JUST REALISED THAT "LEGS" COULD JUST BE A REALLY SMALL DUDE, IF IT IS THEN I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I SUPPORT YOU BRO E**

**ARE YOU GAY? TOTALLY COOL IF YOU ARE BY THE WAY E**

I could not resist texting back to that one.

**NO IM NOT GAY, IT WAS A GIRL FOR FUCKS SAKE! C**

**I KNEW YOU WERNT GAY BRO, SO WHOS THE GIRL? E**

**SORRY WHAT WAS THAT?...SIGNAL IS CUTTING OUT...CANT HEAR YOU C**

**YOURE A FUCKING ASSHOLE! AND A DICK**!

I was laughing so hard in my office that Ros heard me from out in the hallway because I had my door slightly open and because she knows about Ana and I, I showed her the texts from Elliott. Ros being Ros, jumped on the band wagon and started texting Elliott things like "_Have you met Christians girl yet? Total babe"_ and "_This is why I don't fuck guys. Your brother has been at that girl for an hour now, she's going to be bow legged_"

I feel so free since I have been with Ana. Everything just feels...lighter. The sex is out of this world good and it's all the time. We can't get enough of each other. Last night, to mix it up a bit, we stayed at her apartment. Kate was at Elliott's so we had the place to ourselves. She made us chicken pot pie and then we snuggled on the sofa and watched Stand By Me, which happens to be my favourite film but Ana has never seen it. When we got in bed, I made slow Gentle love to her And this morning I made her breakfast in bed. Well, Gail made breakfast and Taylor drove it over to us And I plated it up. I made the coffee though and her tea so I did all the hard parts.

I can not wait until tonight. Ana and I fly out at 4pm. Our bags are already on the jet so we just have to drive over there. I finish up the last bit of paper work and then grab my jacket before leaving my office.

"I want to leave now Anastasia to avoid the traffic. Do you have all the paperwork I asked you to have ready?" It's so fucking hard to be professional around her. All I want to do is throw her over the desk and fuck her.

"I'm all set Sir" she grabs her bag and then says good bye to Andrea. We get in the elevator and I give her a quick kiss and she responds by pinching my ass.

"The things I am going to do to you on that plane are diabolical, Miss Steele" I whisper in her ear because I know it turns her on. So does dirty talk but she won't admit that.

We walk through the lobby and I notice all the stares she is getting from various men. I don't like it. She's mine and no one else's so those fuckers need to keep their fucking eyes off of her!

I place my hand at the small of her back and steer her through all the lowlife fuckers. Taylor is waiting at the curb and we get in the back. The ride to the airport is filled with mostly me giving Taylor instructions of things I need doing in Seattle. He tries once again to get me to take at least one CPO with me but I don't want one. I want to be a normal twenty something man taking his girl to the big city. I can't blend in if I am being swarmed by black suits. We have no active threats at the moment and I would prefer that Taylor stay here and deal with what I am sure is going to be the mother of all blow outs when Elena finds out that I am selling my shares in the salons which basically means that she will be left with nothing. I am worried she will in some way take her revenge on me out on my family. She's a vicious bitch and I don't trust her at all so Taylor and Sawyers main responsibility until I get back is to keep an eye on Elena.

When we get to the jet Ana's jaw drops. I lead her up the stairs and promise to give her a tour when we are in the air. We take seats next to each other and she holds my hand and tells me she hates take offs and landings.

"You'll always be safe with me, Baby" I kiss her ear and she melts into my side.

When we get the ok to take our belts off, I unbuckle hers and pull her over onto my lap. I was super busy today so I haven't had chance to talk to her.

"You ok baby?" I ask her while brushing the hair off her face. She turns and straddles me and rests her forearms on my shoulders which I have discovered is how she likes to sit. Something about my eyes being beautiful.

"I'm good apart from the fact that I lied to your brother today"

"What did you say to him?"

"He asked me if I had seen a girl come to your office And if I had what she looked like and if I knew her name. I just kept repeating that I had signed a NDA and could not answer him"

"That's not lying baby. That's the truth, you did sign an NDA when you started working at GEH and Elliott should know better than to harass people about me"

"He's just excited, Christian. Kate told me that the night he walked in on us he called her and was as giddy as a school girl. She feels bad that she can't tell him she knows but Kate is possibly the best secret keeper on the planet. I asked her not to say anything and she won't. She understands that you have the right to tell your family before anyone else"

"Speaking of families, are you going to tell you parents about me?" I want to know what she will say about me to people. Is she as proud to have me by her side as I am to have her by mine?

"I haven't spoken to my mom since a few days before my graduation and I kinda already told Ray about you" she looks at me shyly and then buries her face in my neck.

"what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I met a boy and I like him a lot"

"A boy? I'll have you know I'm all man, baby" I flex my pelvis into hers and she giggles.

"I thought it sounded better than I met this man, gave him my virginity before he even asked me out and for the last week we have been fucking like rabbits and oh by the way he's my boss" I start laughing and then stop abruptly and groan when I realise the massive fuck up I have made. Shit!

"What's wrong?"

"Well, like you said, we have been fucking like rabbits and I forgot to pick up more condoms. I'm out, completely. I wanted to join the mile high with you but I guess we will have to wait until the journey home" I'm gutted. She looks at me and then leans forward and kisses me. She starts grabbing at my hair and thrusting her tongue in my mouth until we are both breathless.

"Baby...baby wait,...didn't you hear me? I don't have any condoms" I could pull out! No I'm not a fucking teenager. I could finish in her mouth but I doubt I will be able to pull out. When im in her, I lose all sense.

"Do you remember my first day of work? When you ended up on top of me on the floor? I knew that day that something would happen with us...so I went to the doctors and I had the shot the next day. We were good to go yesterday but I wanted to surprise you when we got to New York but seeing as you are all out..."

I don't let her finish that sentence. I stand up with her wrapped around me and make my way into the bedroom.

I take my time with her and I make her come twice while using my mouth or my fingers. I crawl on top of her and align my dick with her. I run it up and down her slit a few times before I slowly sink into her. My arms give out and I fall on top of her so our bodies are touching from our heads to our toes.

"I've never...fuck you feel so good...squeeze me baby...got it's like a fucking fist...kiss me baby" I bring my mouth to hers and our tongues tangles slowly. I start to gently slide in and out of her. She wraps her arms around my neck and starts matching my rhythm.

The connection between us is insane. As I look in her eyes I see my future. I see her in a white dress and then round with my child at a big house on the sound with a dog and a white picket fence. It would kill me if she left me but I know that she feels the same way about me. I feel it in every touch, every caress and every look.

She loves me just as much as I love her.

"Come with me baby...I need you to come..." I reach down and rub her clit while sucking on her earlobe and she detonates around my dick, clawing at my back and screaming my name. Seeing her come undone is what sets me off and I come so hard I see stars. I flip us over so she is laying on my chest And I throw the blanket right over us So even our heads are under the covers.

We are both panting like dogs, not because we over exerted ourselves because we didn't. We are panting because of the electricity that zinged both our bodies when we came.

"Ana?"

"mmmmmm" shes completely out of it and before I can tell her I love her for the first time, I hear her soft snores.

Damn it.

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you think?" I turn around with my arms outstretched.<p>

"Christian, it's your money. I know nothing about real estate" Ana shrugs and looks around like a deer caught in the head lights.

Its Friday and we have been in New York since late Wednesday night. All my work obligations are complete so I flew us up to the Hampton's for the day because I have always wanted to own a house here. I looked at three already but they didn't grab me but the forth one, this one, I want it. It's like a mini mansion and the decor is not something I normally go for but it's right on the beach and it's luxury personified. Ana has been looking around but as it's not five o'clock yet, she is in assistant Ana mode, instead of girlfriend Ana, Much to my annoyance.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. She puts her arms around me and places her hand on the bare skin at the base of my spine under my tee shirt.

"Ok let me ask you this way, in the Summer would you like to come here with me for long weekends? We could walk along the beech...make slow lazy love up on the deck...we could skinny dip in the ocean..."

"Christian, You had me at walks along the beech"

"ok then, I'll buy it"

"Just like that? You're going to drop over 14 million on a house?"

"Ana, incase you didn't notice, I'm rich as shit. I could not work another day in my life and I would still make over 60 million a year on interest alone"

"That's insane!"

"Maybe a little but I have worked hard for everything I own so why shouldn't I spend my money on things that make me happy? Just the thought of us being here in the summer, you wearing a tiny bikini, I'd spend 100 million if they asked for it" I smile and kiss her cute nose.

"Well okay then" she smiles and then gets in her tippy toes and kisses my mouth.

I check my watch and see that it's almost 7pm. I have a surprise for Ana at 10pm and we need to get back to Manhattan and grab a bite to eat before I take her out. I take her hand and walk her back to the helicopter. It's on loan from the company who make it because I am interested in upgrading Charlie Tango. This thing is top of the line and it's the fastest private helicopter in it's class. It flys like a dream and I think I will buy it. I help Ana in and buckle her belts. I double check them to make sure she won't slip out and she giggles when I start smirking. I like tying her up. I wonder if she will let me do that in bed?

"I can just imagine the things that are going through your head right now"

"Miss Steele, you have no idea" I kiss her quickly and then get into the pilots seat.

We fly for about thirty minutes when Ana moans through the headset. I look over at her and she has her head back in the seat with her eyes closed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She looks at me and I see her face is flushed and her bright blue eyes seem darker somehow.

"You look so sexy flying this thing! It's taking all of my self control not to unbuckle this stupid belt and just do you!" She huffs with her arms crossed and it makes me laugh loudly.

"I guarantee you, that if you do that, we will crash"

"I know but can't you make this thing go any faster?" She's almost whining.

"It's at top speed and we should be landing back at the apartment in the next twenty minutes...but I'm not fucking you until later tonight after we go out"

"Come again?" Her chin hits her chest and she looks appalled. Delayed gratification is what I am going for. I am going to get her so revved up that by the time we get back to the apartment tonight she will be begging for my dick.

"When we get back to the apartment, I want you to go shower and then put on the dress that I laid out for you before we left this morning...then I have a little gift for you...then I am taking you out for a nice meal...then I have a little surprise for you...then, when we get home...I am going to make you scream my name over and over and over again"

"I'll scream it now if that's what you want!"

"Not going to happen. I want to woo you. Romance you. I want tonight to be the best night of your life up to this point" she reaches over and puts her small delicate hand over mine on the joystick.

"Every night since I have been with you has been the best of my life so far"

"I'm glad to hear that, Baby" I lift her hands and bring it to my lips.

Tonight I will woo her, romance her and tell her I love her.

* * *

><p>I fiddle with my cufflink and look out over the city. It's beautiful at night and nothing rivals it...apart from the reflection of the goddess stood behind me. I turn slowly and when my eyes gaze upon her my heart swells with every good emotion known to man. She's wearing a simple black dress with lace around her neck line And a pair of black high heels. She looks stunning.<p>

"You are an absolute vision, Anastasia"

"Thank you Christian. You look very handsome yourself" she smiles and looks me up an down.

I'm wearing a navy pinstripe suit with brown tie and brown pocket square. She made a comment the other day that she thinks blue suits me so I went out and bought a few suits. I like pleasing her.

I walk over to her and gently kiss her cheek so I don't mess up her makeup.

"I have something for you but I know how you don't like me spending money on you" I roll my eyes and she giggles. She threw a fit the other day when I paid for our lunch two days in a row. I had a lecture about her being able to afford to treat me to a sandwich every now and then and with out me knowing she took my credit card from my wallet so when we ordered pizza that night, I had no way to pay. She gave the pizza boy twenty bucks and then handed me back the card with a smirk. I spanked her ass for that.

"You spoil me too much Christian. The flowers, the chocolates, the new uggs...I like you for you, not for what I can get out of you" She mentioned in passing how she liked a pair of Uggs that some reality woman on the TV was wearing so I sent a quick text to Taylor and an hour later the boots were on her feet.

" I know baby that's why I..." I almost said love you so much. Later. I'll tell her later. "That's why you're so special to me. I like spoiling you. I like buying you little gifts and the ones I have for you tonight, I had specially flown in from California" I pull out a small black box and hand it to her. She slowly opens the lid and then gasps. Inside the box are a pair of diamond tear drop earrings. They are flawless and cost me over $300,000 dollars but they were worth every single penny to see her face right now.

"Christian...these are beautiful...they're exquisite...I don't know what to say...thank you seems like it's not enough...I love them and I love...the style, I love the style" she starts blushing and I would put good money on her almost just saying she loved me. She leans up and then pulls my face down for a sweet kiss. She takes out the earrings she already has in and puts them in. They are beautiful, but not as beautiful as her. She walks to the hallway mirror and checks them out. I walk up behind her and look at our reflection. We do make a very good looking couple.

"I love them! Thank you so so much Christian"

"You're more than welcome baby...but there's something missing"

"What?" She crinkles her forehead in a way that makes me want to pick her up and squeeze her. She's so fucking cute!

"This..." I hold my hands up and gently place the neckless that matches her earrings around her neck. Her hands fly to her throat and her eyes almost bug out of her head.

"Christian!"

"Shhhh, I'm not done yet Miss Steele" I take her slim wrist and and snap on the bracelet that finishes the whole ensemble._ A diamond on her finger would finish it off..._

"oh my god...I..." a single tear slips down her face and she turns and pulls me tight.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy and because you must be a dream. You're perfect and I can't believe you're mine" she sobs into my jacket.

"I feel the same way about you baby...I always said that my mother saved me, and she did, but you have given me life Anastasia and I can't even picture my life before you came into it" I kiss her forehead and then gently wipe her eyes with my thumbs.

She cleans up her makeup and then I escort her down to the waiting town car that I booked for us. I hold open the door for her and she smiles her brilliant smile.

"Such a gentleman, Mr Grey"

"Why thank you mam" I say in a fake southern voice and it makes her laugh.

During our drive I point out the various landmarks and after each one she kisses me. We pull up out side of MASA and I escort her in where we are taken to one of the private booths which has a single candle flickering on the table.

We spend the next two hours eating the best food I have ever had. Ana hand fed me some of her food and I returned the gesture to her. I asked her to pick a wine and when she told me she knew nothing about wine, I just told her to point to a spot on the wine list. When I ordered the bottle she choose and told her it was $1100 she almost choked on her food.

"$1100! That's ridicules! I only paid $600 for Wanda!"

"Then you were ripped off to the sum of $599" I smirk and she pretends to be offended but her smile gives her away. I lean in so my lips are by her ears and softly whisper because I know it turns her on.

"I am going to order another bottle of that wine and when we get home I am going to tie you up in my bed and then I'm going to pour the wine all over your pussy and then suck it all off"

"Christian..." she pants and then she puts her hand under the table and then stats to stroke my cock over my pants.

"If you order the chocolate moose Ill return the favour on your cock" she whispers and then takes my lips in a searing kiss.

"Check please!" I say to a passing waiter "and can we have another bottle of the white and a chocolate moose to go please"

* * *

><p>"I thought we were going back to the apartment? What about the wine and cake?" Ana pouts<p>

"We have one more stop first. Do you trust me baby?"

"With my life"

"I'm going to blind fold you, is that ok?"

"Feeling kinky are we? It's fine Christian. Just don't let me fall"

"Never baby"

I take off my tie and blind fold her and then walk her into the Empire State Building which she had no idea we had stopped at. I am greeted with a nod by the manager and then he escorts us up to the observation deck Which is empty apart from us. He leaves us at the elevator and I take off my jacket and sling it over Ana's shoulders. It's cold up here. I lead her over to the railing and wrap my arms around her from behind.

"Keep your eyes closed baby, I'm going to take this off" I unwind the tie and shove it in my pocket. I rest my chin on her shoulder and look out at New York below us.

"Open your eyes baby"

"Wow!" Is the first word she says as she sees the city at her feet.

"This is...wow! It's beautiful"

"It is but it pales in comparison to your beauty" she turns around and kisses my jaw.

"You are such a romantic Mr Grey. The presents, the meal and now this? How did I get so lucky?" She shakes her head like she can't understand the appeal She has for me. I tip her chin up with my finger and look in her eyes.

"It's me who is the lucky one, Anastasia. You are smart, kind, beautiful, compassionate, sexy, generous, loyal and you have the biggest heart of any one I have ever known. I thank god every single night that Katherine Kavanugh of all people helped us on the road to each other...We may have only known each other a short amount of time but there is no denying what my heart has been saying since I landed on top of you... I Love you, Ana Steele"

"You...you love me?"

"With all my heart" _Please say you love me too..._

"I love you too, Christian" she says shyly. I pick her up and swing her around, whooping to the heavens.

"I need to show you how much I love you...let's go home" I kiss her deeply

* * *

><p>On the drive back to the apartment we can barely keep our hands off of each other. When the driver opened the door for us I palmed him a hundred dollars and then Ana and I actually ran to the elevator. I press her against the wall and devour her mouth. She starts undoing the buttons on my shirt and then just rips it open making the buttons ping all over the elevator. When the doors open we stumble into the foyer and I have her dress off in one smooth move. I drop the bag that is holding the wine and cake in the floor with out a second thought when I see what she is wearing underneath I almost come in my pants.<p>

"Holy mother of god!"

"You like?" She turns slowly so I get a view of her behind.

Shes wearing a black lace all in one set which has a panel of lace going from her fabulous tits to her beautiful pussy. The sides are cut out which showcase her flared hips. She all woman. My woman.

"You look fucking fantastic baby!" I pulls her to me and she unbuckles my belt and I toe off my shoes and drop my pants to the floor. She palms me over my boxers making me groan. I pick her up and she wraps her long legs around me.

"I said we need to christen every room a d we have done the master bedroom, the bathroom, the guest room next to mine, the kitchen, the sofa, the balcony...where to next?" I pant into her mouth just as she sucks on my tongue.

"The upstairs guest room...the one with the sky light..I want to make love to you under the stars..." She breaths out and I head for the stairs. I almost fuck her right there and then but what she said about the stars sticks with me so I end up kicking the guest room door open with my feet and I fall straight to the floor on top of her when I hear a scream from the bed.

The next thirty seconds are filled with screams. There is a man and woman in the bed and on instinct I draw back and punch the guy in the face which causes the girl to scream again. Ana hits the light switch and when I see who it is I lose my shit. Lose my shit!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! CHRISTIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" My sister starts screaming at me! At me!

"ITS MY FUCKING APARTMENT MIA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED IN A BED WITH ETHAN FUCKING KAVANUGH!" Ana grabs the robe on the back of the door to cover herself and then bends down to check Ethan who is bleeding like a pig.

When Mia sees Ana and then what I am wearing she starts screaming again.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?" she starts clapping and her sheet almost falls.

"GET FUCKING DRESSED AND COME DOWNSTAIRS" I scream at her and then I take Ana's hand and try to get her to leave the room.

"Christian, he's bleeding"

"I just walked in on him fucking my baby sister! He's lucky I don't dislocate his balls!" I take her hand and lead her down stairs where I put my pants back on and Ana runs to our room and comes back wearing sweats and a tank top. I pour myself a glass of whiskey and knock it back just as my sister and _Him!_ Walk into the room. Ethan has stopped his bloody nose but you can tell he's been hit. He looks like he could cry. Good!

"What are you doing here Mia?" I growl and she blushes and looks down.

"I'm sorry, Elliott said we were surprising you"

"Elliott? Elliott's here?"

"Yes I am little brother" I turn around and find my brother grinning like a Cheshire Cat with his hand in Kate's

"So...this is legs"


	8. Elliott's Happiness

**HI GUYS**

**I THOUGHT I WOULD POST THIS ONE TODAY BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WONT BE UP UNTILL NEXT WEEK**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE PICTURES ON PINTEREST**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA XOXO**

**ELLIOTTS POV**

Holy fuck! Oh my giddy aunt! This is un-fucking-believable!

I just walked in on my brother getting head from a girl! A human girl! A living breathing actual girl! A female! What the fuck! Has there been a malfunction in the space time continuum? Is this the apocalypse? It's a miracle! Someone Call Oprah!

I leave Escala and hop into my truck. I pick up my phone and send a text to Christian asking who the girl was. I bet it's that hottie in his accounts department. If I wasn't with Kate, I would be balls deep in that girl. She was fine!

I need to tell someone. I can't keep this in. I start to dial my parents but then disconnect the call. I need all the facts before I tell them. We have all waited a long time for this. Mia, I'll call Mia! No she will be all over it like white on rice. I don't want to scare Legs. And what a pair of legs they were. I always thought my brother was gay but that was a girl, I'm sure of it. Could have been a really small dude but I doubt it.

I need to tell someone! I roll down my window and scream at a random man on the sidewalk.

"MY BROTHERS GOT A GIRL!"

I roll the window back up and flick my indicator for a left turn. I promised Kate I would see her tonight. I can't wait to tell her about Christian. I know he is not her most favourite person but if she has any chance what so ever of making us work then she needs to put that interview behind her because there is no way I could pick a chick over my family. I have really strong feelings for Kate but it's only been a few weeks, it's not like I'm putting a ring on it Anytime soon.

I'm so happy about Christian. I remember the first time I ever saw him. I had just turned 6 and I remember my dad taking me to the hospital to have lunch with my mom and when we walked onto the ward she was normally on, we found her in a room stroking the hair of a little boy that just a few short weeks later would become my brother. He was four years old but he looked like a two year old. He was so skinny you could actually count his ribs. His hair was long and matted and I remember thinking he was a funny colour. I know now that he was a funny colour because he was covered in bruises.

I remember my mom asked my dad for a word and they told me to sit and be quite. While they were gone, Christian woke up. He just stared at me with his wide grey eyes. He uttered three words to me that would be his last for over two years.

He asked me "Where's my mommy?" I told him I didn't know and then he just closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

A few weeks later Christian became my brother. It took him over a year to be comfortable with my dad but he idolised my mom from the start. When any men would come near him he would curl up in a ball and cry silent tears. It broke my heart every single time. When he would wake in the middle of the night screaming, I would go into his room and sit with him until he went back to sleep. Most of the time I would sleep at the end of his bed just to make sure he was ok.

The biggest change came when Mia became part of the family. He took to her straight away and her first night home was the first time Christian spoke for two years. My grandpa Theo and Grandma Addy came over to see their new granddaughter and Christian took my grandpas hand and walked him over to Mia's crib. He pointed at her and said "Mia, My sister"

From that day on he was semi normal until he hit his teens. I thought my parents were going to ship him off to military school at one point but just after he turned 15, he changed. He became more focused and stopped fighting and drinking. He got good grades and eventually went to Harvard But as the time went on, he became More and more distant. He stopped coming to family dinners and when he was 24, I didn't see him for over eight months. He was always flying somewhere or in a meeting that he couldn't get out of. It took my mother breaking down in tears for him to start coming to dinner again.

Ive never seen him with a girl until tonight and I always thought that because of his touching issues that he wouldn't be able to have sex with anybody But there was no doubting what that girl was doing tonight AND Christian had his shirt off. That is huge!

I pull into Kate's apartment building and run up her stairs. Man I need to hit the gym! I knock on her door and as soon as she opens it, I lunge at her. She squeals as I throw her over my shoulder and walk straight to her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She giggles as I throw her down on her bed.

"I need my Katie fix"

One hour and two orgasms for me and four for her later, we are sat at her kitchen table eating pizza. She's a good looking girl, great personality, excellent fuck but she can't cook for shit!

"So, I have something to tell you but you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, not Mia, not your brother, not Ana, no one!"

"Okay, what is it?" She puts down her slice and I know I have her full attention.

"Swear on something you hold dear that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you"

"I swear on your ability to get an erection, I will not say a word" she mimes locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"Okay first of all, I will always have the ability to get a boner, especially when you are around" I wink at her "I went to Christians apartment tonight because the Mariners are playing and I wanted to watch it on his big screen. I got off his elevator and guess what I saw?" She gets a look of shock on her face but she quickly hides it.

"What did you see?' She asks slowly

"I saw my brother, Christian Grey, getting a blow job from a girl!" Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. Yep, he's not gay.

"Did you...did you see who it was?"

"No but I will find out. I just hope it's not some gold digger. He's never dipped his foot into the dating pool before so I want to find out everything about this girl. I have a feeling it's a girl from Grey House because he...Whoa!...what are you doing?" She just dropped to her knees and unbuckled my belt!

"If you don't know what I am doing by now big boy then you are about to have your world rocked"

Can't argue with that!

* * *

><p>My brother is a dick! And a asshole!<p>

He has been avoiding me for days! Days! I've tried texting, calling, emailing, dropping by unannounced and I even tried waiting in the parking garage only to see the little pricks helicopter fly over head.

I called his office again and I have just been told he is on his way to the airport. It's going to be days until I will be able to pin him down in person. I'm frustrated, but I know just the girl to take the edge off.

I drive to Kate's and she opens the door in just a towel. It's clear she was in the shower.

"Hey babe" she pecks me on the lips and I pull the towel from her delectable body.

"Hey baby"

"No no no Grey! I need to take a shower and primp, not get manhandled by you" she smiles and swats my hand away before making her way back into her bedroom.

"Grab yourself a beer and I'll be right out" she hollers and I take her up on the offer and grab a bottle of Corona. I have a look around the apartment and look at the pictures. There are some of Ana and Kate together and then some of Kate's family. There is one of Ana and an older dude who must be her dad but I can't see any of her mom. Strange.

"Babe, can you go into Ana's room and grab me some shampoo please? I'm all out?" Kate shouts from her room.

I walk into Ana's room and go into her bathroom to grab some shampoo. Huh, she has mens Armarni body wash in there. I didn't know she had a guy in her life? I thought she was super quite and shy. I walk back into her bedroom and stop when I see a mans suit on the chair. Why does she have a mans suit in her room? Being a bit nosy I pick the suit up and check it out. It's a Gucci suit And just by the feel of it I know it's expensive. Tucked into the pocket is a green tie. I've seen this tie before, I know I have, but where?

It hits me like a ton of bricks!

Thats Christians tie! I remember taking the piss out if him because it's a Kiton Green Cashmere Silk knit tie and he paid $580 for it! For a tie! My ties cost like ten bucks.

Christians tie and suit in Ana's room. Armarni body wash in her shower. A small woman giving my brother a blow job. My brother in New York, with his assistant, who just happens or be Ana. All the pieces fit together.

Ana is legs! Holy fuck balls!

I turn around in a full circle because I'm not sure what to do. Shit, does Kate know? Of course she does! That's why she started sucking on my dick when I started guessing who Christians girl was!

I march into her room and open her shower door.

"Thanks babe" she reaches for the shampoo in my hand but I pull it back.

"Are Christian and Ana together?" I say and her eyes widen in shock. She just gave the game away.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been out of my mind for days and you knew"

"I don't know what you are talking about" she grabs the shampoo from me and turns and starts lathering her head which makes my cock stand to attention. One thing I have found out about Kate is that she is fiercely loyal. She will tell Ana I know first chance she gets. _Not on my watch she won't!_

I walk into her room and find her cell phone. I switch it off and put it in my jeans pocket before walking back into the bathroom and stripping my clothes off. I slide in behind Kate and start to kiss her neck.

"I know my brother and your roommate are getting it on. I found his suit and tie in her room and all the evidence is pointing at Ana. I know you have probably been sworn to secrecy but you can tell me" I whisper into her ear and start trailing kisses down her neck. She turns in my arms and takes my cock in her hand stroking it slowly.

"let's forget about who your brother may or may not be getting it on with and let's talk about us getting it on"

"Do you always use sex as a distraction technique?" I moan and throw my head back.

"Some times...but I mostly do it because you are so fucking sexy" she pulls me towards her and then proceeds to give me the best hand job I have ever had!

I think I'm in love!

* * *

><p>Tickets, Check.<p>

Bags, Check.

Mia and Ethans phones confiscated, check.

Camera fully charged to capture Christians face, Check.

We are on a plane on the way to New York. It was easy getting Mia to meet me at the airport when I mentioned the words "shopping at Saks". Ethan came with her and Kate hasn't talked to me since she found out her phone was missing. She's scary when she's angry. Hot, but scary.

I have told Mia and Ethan that I needed their phones because I was paranoid that they would update their social media profiles and Christian would be alerted to us coming. I bugged them so much that they both handed them over meaning Kate has no way to alert Ana.

I told Mia this is a pre Christians birthday surprise. His birthday is in a few weeks so she is super excited. When we land we grab a cab and head to Christians apartment. I've had a key to this place since Christian bought it So I just let us all in.

"Okay everyone, remember this is a surprise so I want the lights to stay out. I can track Christians phone from my phone because of that app he made Jason install on all our phones. When he is a block away we all stand by the elevator and then jump out and yell surprise, ok? Good. Now as for who is sleeping where, Kate and I will take the guest room over there, Mia you take the one upstairs and Ethan you can have the room down the hall"

"Elliott, Ethan and I are staying in the same room" Mia crosses her arms across her chest and glares at me.

"I am not having my little sister sharing a room with a man while I am in the same apartment, not going to happen Kiddo" there is no way in hell I am letting her sleep in the same room as Ethan. They may be dating and I know Mia is not a virgin but in my eyes she will always be a little girl.

"That is a great idea Elliott and you are right, I would hate for MY kid sister to share a room with a man while I was in the same apartment, so on that note, Kate you bunk with Mia" Ethan smirks and me. Well played boy, well played. I grab Kate's hand and lead her to the guest room that I always use when I come here.

"Elliott, please let me have my phone. I feel like a shitty friend by not warning Ana that you are about to COMPLETELY RUIN her weekend by showing up"

"Ha! and why would me being here ruin Ana's weekend? She's just here as an assistant to her boss, is she not?"

"God you are the most frustrating human being on the planet!" She huffs and sits down on the bed. _She hot when she's angry._

"Come on Katie baby. I'm sorry I took your phone but you don't understand...I have waited twenty three years for this. Christian has never been normal. I'm sure you know from the information you gathered on him that he had a bad start in life. He was a fucked up little kid and he turned into a very angry young man. This last few weeks he has changed and I can only put that change down to Ana. I know that I may have gone about this the wrong way but if I see my brother with her...see it with my own eyes, I'll know he is ok. He is a billionaire with one of the biggest companies in the country but to me, he's still the scared little boy he was when I first met him. I need to see he is ok Kate, I just..."

"Shhhh baby, it's ok" she wraps her arm around my neck and pulls my head to her chest. I hadn't realised I was crying until she wiped my tears.

"You must think I'm such a pussy" I say as I swipe my eyes. I look up into her beautiful green eyes and she smiles.

"Actually, I was thinking that I have never met a man that had such a big heart before"

"Big cock too dont forget"

"And he's back" she giggles and I roll her over onto the bed and hover over her. My hair falls over my eye and she smooths it back with her hand.

"This thing between us Kate...it's not just a fling is it?"

"No, it's not a fling...it's bigger than that, way bigger"

"You in it for the long haul?" I have never ever wanted to be tied to one woman before but for her...She can hog tie me to her bed forever if she wants.

"I'm in if you are"

"Good" I lean down and take her mouth in a kiss and before I know it, we are almost naked. I forget everything around me until I hear Christian and Mia start screaming. Opps!

"Shit! I forgot to track his phone! Shit shit shit!" We get up and quickly put our clothes back on. I take her hand and walk out to the kitchen just as Christian asks if I am here.

"Yes I am little brother...soooo, this is Legs?" I grin and he clenches his jaw. He pulls Ana to him and wraps his arms around her. When she casually places her hand on his chest I almost pass out.

He's ok. He's gonna be just fine. He made it.

I catch Mia's eye and I can see that she is on the verge of tears. We never thought Christian would ever tolerate that type of touch.

"Elliott, if you weren't so hell bent on finding out who Ana was then you might have noticed that our LITTLE SISTER IS FUCKING ETHAN KAVANUGH!" He yells making all three girls flinch.

"I know bro, chill out. She's 20 years old, not a lot we can do about it" I shrug like it's nothing but inside I really want to rip Ethan's head off but in fairness, I'm fucking his little sister so there's not a lot I can say.

"You knew! Mia, I thought you were a virgin who was waiting until your wedding night?" He sounds like a whiny child. Mia actually snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Christian, I love you but my god you are naive. I am not a virgin, haven't been for a while. I was never going to save it for the wedding night and I really like Ethan and he treats me like a queen so there is nothing you can say or do, to make me stop seeing or sleeping with him. Now, tell me everything about you and Ana" she starts bouncing on the spot and Christian actually laughs. The old Christian would have yelled, punched Ethan again and then stormed out. The fact that he laughed proves how much he has changed.

After we have all properly dressed ourselves Ana and Christian tell us about how they started. They ask us not to mention it to anyone and we all agree. The press are going to go ape when they find out.

It's a pleasure to see my brother so relaxed. He was always so up tight and always had a scowl on his face. Watching him play with Ana's hair and kiss her just because he can't help himself makes me almost want to cry. I can tell Mia is the same but she is playing it cool. I can't wait for my parents to see this.

I get up to grab us some more beers and Mia corners me in the kitchen.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask her. She walks over and gently cries into my chest.

"I never thought he would be happy, El. Every single night I prayed for him to find peace and now he has and it's just...it's...I'm so happy" she sobs. I hold her tight and kiss the top of her head. My own tears threaten to fall but I just, and I mean just, keep it in.

"I know Angel, I know. It's like winning the lottery, hell it's better than that. He will be Ok Mia. He seems really happy with Ana and she is a great girl. It's clear he loves her and she loves him. We just need to keep cool about the whole thing and pretend it's no big deal even though all I want to do is walk up to him, cry like a baby and hug the shit out of him ...but I will just wait my time. I'm not sure where he is on the whole touching thing. It may just be Ana and we may have to wait a little while longer for that group hug we always talked about" she nods her head and sniffs again.

"We could try the group hug now" a voice says from behind us making us both turn To find Christian leaning on the door.

"How much did you hear? Mia asks and he smiles And walks towards us.

"I heard enough...now, this group hug thing...are you both just gonna stand there all day?" He says and then laughs.

Mia runs to him and throws her arms around him and cries. I walk over slowly because I don't want to spook him but he reaches out and pulls me into the fold. I cry almost as hard as Mia and I know Cristian is crying too. Twenty three years I have waited for this moment.

"I love you guys. I always have and I know that I have been an asshole over the last few years but all that is going to change, I promise, Ok?"

"Ok" Mia and I answer in unison.

"I'm happy for you bro" I say while wiping my eye.

"Thanks Lelliott"

He still has a way to go but I now know in my heart that he will be ok.

I can't wait to see my mom and dad's face when they meet the saint that is Anastasia Steele.

**A/N NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE ANA AND CHRISTIAN TIME AND THEN ITS BACK TO SEATTLE...REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THIS STORY IS 99% FUN AND 1% DRAMA? DRAMA IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE FORM OF ELENA THROWING A HISSY FIT AND ANA STANDING UP FOR HET MAN**,


	9. Cus You Ain't Woman Enough

**HI GUYS**

**SORRYS ITS BEEN A FEW DAYS.**

**I STARTED READING SYLIVIA DAYS CAPTIVATED BY YOU AND I COULD NOT PUT IT DOWN. IT WAS GOOD BUT NOW THE WAIT IS ON AGAIN FOR BOOK FIVE AND THE LAST TIME THE WAIT WAS OVER A YEAR AND A HALF SO IT BUMMED ME OUT.**

**ALSO DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW FIFTY SHADES TRAILER? I LIKED IT BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE AND I THINK I AM ON BOARD WITH JAMIE DORAN BUT IM STILL NOT FEELING DAKOTA. SHE HAS BAGS UNDER HER EYES AND SHE LOOKS LIKE SHES IN HER MID THIRTIES IN SOME SCENES INSTEAD OF A TWENTY ONE YEAR OLD.**

**ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY RANTING, ON WITH THE STORY.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER ;) **

**CHEERS **

**LORNA XOXO**

**ANAS POV**

"Shhhh Christian! Everyone will hear you!" I clamp my hand over his mouth to try and quieten him down but in the still of the night, even his smallest moan sounds like the mating call of a blue whale.

"I camt hemp it, youm fwel so ducking good!" His muffled response from behind my hand makes me laugh which soon turns into a moan as he flips us over and starts thrusting into me faster and faster. I wrap my arms around his back and pull him down so he is flush against me.

The only sounds that can be heard in the room is the sound of our slick skin hitting against each other and our heavy breathing. We are a tangled,sticky, sweaty mess right now and I don't care if the other do hear me, I let out a scream of pleasure that seems to bounce off of every wall when he hits my G spot.

"I love you so fucking much, Ana" Christian whispers in my ear and just hearing his deep strong voice whisper that he loves me is what sets me off. I detonate around him and it triggers his release and he stills and then grunts above me.

Its a full ten minutes before either of us has the strength to move and when we do it's just him rolling onto his back and bringing me to rest on his chest.

"You are quite the little screamer Miss Steele" Christian chuckles making me softly hit his chest and giggle.

"It's your fault. You sure do know how to use that thing" I nudge his manhood with my knee softly.

We have been going at each other for hours. It's 3am on Sunday morning and we fly back to Seattle at 8:30. After Elliott, Kate, Mia and Ethan crashed our party on Friday night, we had to change our plans around. Instead of a private tour of the statue of Liberty for two, it became a private tour for six. It was still great but when Christian and I found a private bathroom so that we could indulge ourselves, Elliott ribbed us for hours after. I have to admit though, it is nice to just be ourselves around people and not have to worry about being caught.

Yesterday morning, before breakfast was even on the table, Christian pulled Ethan into his office and gave him the big brother lecture. He then pulled Mia in to remind her to be responsible and all that jazz but when Mia started crying and telling him how happy she was that he was happy, he saved the lecture and wrapped her in his embrace until she cried it out.

I hadn't realised just how big of a deal Christians no touching rule was until I heard the constant gasps from Mia and Elliott every time I touched his chest or back. Christian just smiled at them and then kissed my finger tips before placing my hand over his chest.

"It's you Ana, I can't get enough of you and this" he takes my hand and places it on his now hard again cock "should be proof of that"

"Do you think the others heard us?" I ask embarrassed. We were a bit loud.

"Do I think they heard you screaming "_Oh Christian fuck me harder...yesss baby right there!...god I love your cock"_ nah, I'm sure they didn't hear a peep"

"Christian! I did not sound like that!...did I?" Oh god I am mortified! He starts laughing and then snuggles down in the be wrapping the covers around us.

"You do sound like that my sexy little minx but only time will tell if they heard you or not, but for now, sleep my beautiful little screamer. I love you."

"I love you to Christian"

* * *

><p>"I take it you enjoyed yourself last night, Steele?" Kate smirks at me over the rim of her coffee mug.<p>

"Oh my god! Did you hear us? I didn't mean to be so loud but Christian does this thing with his...why are you laughing?" Kate has fallen forward on to the kitchen top giggling like a mad woman.

"No I didn't hear you, Ana but it's good to know that Christian does this "thing" that drives you wild. I was talking about the massive hickey you have on your neck"

"What?" I bend down to look at my reflection in the chrome of the toaster and see the huge reddish mark I have on my neck.

"im going to kill Christian!"

"Why are you going to kill me baby?" Christian saunters into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He looks edible.

"This is why!" I pull down my teeshirt enough for him to see the mark.

"How am I going to explain this, Christian?"

"I was thinking the same thing about this, Anastasia!" He unbuttons his shirt and then moves the collar so his neck is exposed. Just under his ear is a purplish bruise.

"Opps"

"Yes opps. You do know I have a meeting tomorrow with the senator, don't you"

"You can just tell him it's a bee sting" I giggle and he wraps his arms around me and cups my ass.

"Or I could just tell him that my incredibly hot girlfriend sank her teeth into me when I was fucking her sweet little pussy into oblivion" he whispers in my ear

"Christian..." It comes out like a breathy moan

"Oh for the love of god! Don't you two ever stop? Seriously bro, it's great to see you like this but you two are gross" Elliott says from behind us.

"Fuck off Elliott" Christian says with a smile on his face. He kisses me on the lips and then turns to his brother.

"Where's Mia and Ethan?" He asks and Elliott shrugs.

"We're here. Any coffee left, Kate" Mia chimes and then sits down on Ethan's lap. Both her brothers look at Ethan and scowl at him which makes him roll his eyes. He has a black eye from where Christian punched him. Something Christian still has not apologised for.

"Ok guys that's enough. Mia is an adult and so she is capable of making her own choices. I get that you don't like it but may I remind you, Elliott you are sleeping with my little sister and Christian, you are sleeping with a girl I class as my little sister. I really like Mia and I treat her with respect, respect that I hope you two are giving my sisters so in conclusion, Stop pouting and lets get on with it, shall we" Ethan says while popping a grape into his mouth. Elliott and Christian just look at each other before raising their coffee mugs to him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later we land back in a very rainy Seattle. Taylor and Sawyer are waiting for us on the Tarmac with two SUVs.<p>

"You coming home with me, Steele?" Kate asks as we descend the stairs of Christians jet. I don't want to be presumptuous and say I am staying at Escala with Christian because we haven't discussed tonight's sleeping arrangements.

"Sure Kate" I mumble and then Christian squeezes my hand and looks at me with hurt eyes.

"Don't you want to stay with me tonight, Baby?" he strokes his thumb over my knuckles and gives me puppy dog eyes.

"I do, I just didn't know if you wanted me to stay the night"

"Anastasia, I want you with me every night. I love sleeping with you in my arms"

"Ok then" he kisses me and I tell Kate that I am staying with Christian tonight.

We say good bye to everyone and Christian hugs Mia and Elliott goodbye and tells them once again not to tell his parents because he wants to do it.

The whole ride back to Escala, Christian and I make out. Neither of us had this experience when we were teenagers so to us it's something new and different And if Taylor wasn't in the front of the car I am certain that Christian and I would be naked right about now.

When we park in the garage at Escala, Christian tells Taylor to head on up to the penthouse and we will be up in a second. As soon as Taylor shuts the door Christian gently pulls me over so I am straddling him. My arms find their usual spot resting on top of his shoulders while my fingers gently play with the hair on the back of his head.

"I know you said you wanted us to have sex on the back seat but do you really want to do it here? In the parking lot? In the middle of the day?" I ask and he laughs.

"I do want backseat sex with you Anastasia but I was thinking something more along the lines of a convertible down by the lake under the stars"

"And you said you don't know hearts and flowers"

"You've got my heart and I'll give you every flower that grows from here to eternity if it makes you happy"

"You are what makes me happy Christian...now...why are we here instead of upstairs in a nice hot bath?"

He looks down and then starts drawing circles on the tops of my thighs.

"Christian?"

"Ana...before you came into my life my days were filled with mergers and acquisitions and darkness and shadows...now all I think about is you. When you're not with me, I wonder what you are doing and I get this feeling in my chest that feels like a bucket of ice because I'm not with you. These last few days, waking up with you and going to sleep with you in my arms have been the best of my life and I want that all the time. I know it's soon and we only really just met each other but I want to have dinner with you every night so we can talk about our days and I want to have those lazy days where we just hang a round and you cheat at cards" he smirks and I hit him " what I am saying is, I can't function without you and I don't want to...move in with me. Share my home and my life with me from this point forward, please"

"Christian.." He puts his finger in my lips.

"Before you answer just think of how you would have felt tonight if you would have gone back to your place with Kate"

Sad, lonely and wishing I was with him. That's how I would feel. I know it's soon but I know in my heart what I want. I want him.

"Ok"

"Ok? Ok what?"

"Ok, I'll move in with you"

"Really?" He pulls me forward and kisses me senseless.

"You've made me so happy baby" he kisses me again and then we get out the car and go up to the penthouse. Before the doors open he picks me up into his arms.

"Christian! What are you doing?" I squeal

"Carrying you over the threshold, what does it look like"

"Baby, that's for when you get married. I think tradition for moving in is having sex in every room of the apartment" he stops dead in the middle of the lobby and just looks at me.

"We will call this one a practice for when I do it for real" he says softly and then kisses my forehead.

_When he does it for real? marriage? Getting married to Christian? not gonna lie, if he asks I'll say yes._

"You ok baby?"

"I'm fine Mr Grey...now, don't we have some rooms to christen?" he spins me around and starts running to the bedroom but before we can get in the door, Taylor stops up.

"Sir! Can I have a word please?"

"Can't it wait Taylor?" Christian growls

"Not really" Taylor shrugs and Christian rolls his eyes and places me down on the ground.

"I'll be right back baby. Go get naked" he whispers and then kisses my cheek before he walks towards his office with Taylor. I turn to go into his...Our...room when I hear him scream.

"WHAT? TELL HER TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BUILDING BEFORE I SEND TAYLOR DOWN TO SHOOT HER IN THE FUCKING HEAD!"

What the fuck?

I walk back out into the great room and find Christian with the wall phone pressed to his ear. Taylor looks up at me when I walk in and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK!...THEN PICK HER ASS UP AND THROW HER OUTSIDE, PREFERABLY INTO THE PATH OF AN ONCOMING BUS!"

"Baby..." I take his hand and he spins around. He looks angrier than I have ever seen him before.

"Calm down, your blood pressure" I try to calm him and it seems to be working. He wraps one of his arms around me and pulls me to his chest.

"Ana...Elena Lincoln is downstairs demanding to see me. She won't leave and she told Sawyer if he touches her then she will have him arrested" he's about to become unglued because of this...this..,,thing! I wont call her a woman because in my eyes she is far from that. She a thing! A dirty, slimy, disgusting thing!

"Let her up" I say calmly making Christians jaw drop.

"W...what?" he splutters.

"Christian, from what you told me about her, she won't quit. Let her up,hear her out and let me say my two cents worth"

"Your two cents worth?" Why is it taking him so long to grasp this? I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head in his chest.

"She hurt you, baby. She hurt the man I love and I can't get it out of my head. I told you that my mothers third husband hit me once and you wanted to kill him before I told you he died 4 years ago and your response was to say you would dig him up and rip his limbs off...think of how I feel knowing that the woman who hurt you is still walking around out there? Still tormenting you in your own home...please Christian" I whisper and I feel him nod.

"Luke? Search her and bring her up" he hangs up the phone and turns to Taylor.

"I want you stood no more than two feet from her and if she lays a hand on Anastasia I'm going to throw her over the balcony and you will be calling my father to get me off of a murder charge, understood?"

"Yes sir" Taylor nods and I see a small smile playing on his lips.

Christian pulls me to him even closer and kisses my lips.

"I love you"

"I love you to Christian"

We turn and stand next to the breakfast bar with my back pulled to his front. The elevator dings and Luke walks out next to the demon she devil from hell.

She stands about 4 inches taller than me but that is only because she is wearing stiletto heeled boots. She is dressed head to toe in black and you can almost see the aura of evil that surrounds her. From a distance she may be good looking but stood about ten feet from her I can see the bad Botox job, the bad face lift, the filler in her lips that make it look like she has been stung by a bee and don't even get me started on her breast! They scream fake fake fake! I hate her! Loath her!

The look on her face when she sees me pressed back into Christians body is almost comical.

"Since when did you let them get so close?" She snarls. Oh no you don't lady!

"Them?" I ask in an overly girly voice.

"Yes, them! Submissive's! Dont you have a room that you should be in? Christian why are you letting her address me at all? Tell her to know her place!"

"My place, you evil old hag is right here in his arms! Now what do you want with my man? And make it quick because we have plans!" I cross my arms over my chest and feel Christians chest shaking with silent laughter at the look on her face.

"Your man? How dare you speak to me like that you little..."

"SAY ONE BAD WORD ABOUT HER LADY AND I WILL PERSONALLY THROW YOU OUT BY YOUR BLACK ROOTS!" Taylor screams at her. She looks at him like she wants to kill him and then looks back over to Christian with a look of disbelief.

"What have you done with your life Christian? You have a woman ruling your roost and your staff talking to guests like they are trash!"

"You are trash Elena! Now what the fuck do you want?" Christian snarls.

"I want to talk to you in private" she huffs

"What ever you have to say, you can say in front of my woman" _someone is so getting laid tonight! _

"Well it's clear you have lost your mind but ok. The loans have been called on all the salons because you have pulled your backing and I want you to call the banks off and give me my salons back!"

Christian laughs like a hyena before abruptly stopping and glaring at her.

"No. Now get out"

"Let me put this in terms you will understand. Either you call the banks and tell them you are behind me 100% or I will leak one of the pictures I have of you in your little red room upstairs beating one of your little Pets" she smirks like she has the upper hand. I slowly kiss Christians fingers and then take a step away from him and face Elena head on.

"If one picture, just one" I hold my index finger up "Of Christian finds it's way to the general public, we will release a picture of you with your latest play thing. You certainly do like them young don't you Elena?" I am taking a complete stab in the dark but from the shock that registers on her face I know I am not wrong. The thought that she has another young boy in her clutches turns my stomach.

"You don't know what you are talking about! my submissive is Isaac and he is 22!" she screeches but I can see the fear in her face. I walk slowly to her and get right in her face. I notice that Luke and Taylor get closer to us but if either of them take me from her now I'll never forgive them!

"I am going to destroy you! The thought that you are walking around, knowing what you did to Christian and what I'm thinking is a hoard of other children makes me sick! You're vile and disgusting and if you EVER come to Christians home again to try and blackmail him I will personally throw you over the balcony. I have the richest man in the state in my back pocket so getting off of a murder charge will be easy. Now get the fuck out!"

"If you go after me then you expose him!" she points to Christian.

I turn to face him and I can see the moment where his features change into one of acceptance.

"If that what it takes to get you away from children then that's a price I am willing to pay!" He booms and then walks to stand beside me.

"I will do everything in my power to see you behind bars! You said I was the only one! You said it was because I needed it! I was a messed up kid who you messed up even more! You tried to keep me from my family! MY FAMILY! Until two weeks ago I didn't have friends and I didn't have a social life, you took that from me! You made me think there was something wrong and dark with me when I am normal! So I like rough sex every now and then, big fucking deal! Ana has given me everything and if she wants me to put a hit out on you tonight you better fucking believe ill fucking do it!"

"What is wrong with you! Shes turned you from the ultimate alpha male into a pussy whipped little boy! If you bring me down I'm taking you kicking and screaming with me you ungrateful worthless piece of fucked up... " before she can finish that sentence I pull back and smack her straight in the face. She wobbles and then falls to her knees holding her nose which is pouring blood.

I feel Christian pull me behind him and Jason and Luke haul her to her feet. She looks at me with pure rage in her eyes and tries to launch herself at me but the boys hold her tight.

"You'll regret that you little bitch!" She snarls and which makes me laugh.

"Well if I'm going to have you hell bent on revenge then I better make it worth your while!" I step around Christian and hit her again. I've never been a violent person but I truly do believe that I could kill her right now. I grab her by the hair and lift her face.

"Even if for some ungodly reason Christian and I don't make it, I promise you right here and right now, you will pay for what you did to him. If it takes me until my last breath, you'll pay. Now get the fuck out of my home!"

She goes to say something but Luke clamps his hand over her mouth and drags her to the elevator. He unceremoniously throws her in and then stabs the button for the lobby. We all watch as the doors close and she disappears. Christian snatches me into his arms and kisses me hard, which makes Luke and Taylor make a fast exit.

"You're like my very own Mrs Smith! It's so fucking hot!" He groans and then picks me up and sits me on the kitchen top and stands between my legs.

"Who's Mrs Smith?" I ask between kisses

"The Angelina Jolie film with Brad Pitt, Mr and Mrs Smith. She was a bad ass but she's got nothing on you baby" I laugh into his mouth just as he puts his hands down my pants and sinks a finger into me.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACES POV, LATER THAT EVENING<strong>

"Gracie, you're reading to much into this"

"Carrick, I'm telling you something is wrong. I walked in on Mia looking at old picture in the library today and I stood and watched her. When she would find a picture of Christian as a teenager she would wipe a tear from her eye and when Elliott came over this afternoon he fell asleep in the armchair and I heard him mumbling. He was saying "_Christian will be ok"_ over and over again" I tell him once again about the strange things that have been happening today.

I've never seen Mia so...so...I don't even know how to put it in words. She walked up to me twice today like she was going to say something and then she just turned around and left the room. I'm not sure what is going on but I know my middle son is the reason they are acting so weird.

I have worried about that boy for twenty three years. He was so small and fragile when I first saw him but he has turned into a strapping young man. It was hard to raise a child who wouldn't tolerate my touch. Simple things like giving him a bath or helping him get dressed would cause him severe panic.

When he hit his teenage years he became so angry and he would lash out. He was suspended from three different schools in the space of nine months and Carrick wanted to send him to military school but I knew my boy was a good boy underneath. He changed when he turned 15 and became more focused. He started getting good grades and when he came in one day and announced he was applying for Harvard I almost fainted. He worked had and became top of his class and he was tipped to be valedictorian. When he came home half way through his second year and told us he dropped out to start his own business, Carrick flipped out.

He got right in Christians face and started screaming and I actually thought Christian was going to hit his father. I think if I hadn't of been in the room he would have. He stormed out that day and didn't see any of us for close to two month. He would text me once a week to inform me he was alive and kicking but that was it.

Two short months after he left Harvard he called me and asked if he could attend family dinner. It almost broke my heart to realise that he considered himself as not part of our family. I told him he was always welcome and that we loved him. He went really quite and I heard him mumble something about him being unlovable. I told him he had my heart from the moment I first saw him and it seemed to perk him up a bit.

When he came to family dinner that week you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Elliott tried to keep the mood light and Mia was telling us about some girl on her cheerleading squad but Christian remained quite. He barely talked to any of us and just before he left he casually told us that he bought and sold small manufacturing firm and and had invested in a few other companies and he was now technically a millionaire.

You could have heard a pin drop. Even though he told the whole room I know it was directed at Carrick. It was Christians way to say, look at me, I did it without you.

He became even more distance after that as he worked hard to build his empire. He came home about once a month and called once a week but things have been strained for years. He has never introduced us to a girlfriend so we all assume he is gay and I want him to know that it would not bother us if he is.

I just want want my boy to be happy.

Carrick pulls into the underground garage at Escala and switches the engine off.

"This is going to piss him off, Grace. We can't just turn up unannounced" Carrick tells me for the second time tonight.

"We can and we have, Carrick. I won't sleep tonight until I know he is ok" I get out the car and march over to elevator. Carrick taps in the code but nothing happens.

"He's changed the code Grace, it was Mia's birthday but it won't work"

"Try Elliott's" he sighs and taps again.

"Nope, I'll try yours" he taps in my birthday but again nothing happens.

"We will have to call Taylor" he tells me getting frustrated. The relationship between my son and husband has never really been mended since the big Harvard blow out and Carrick hates to antagonise him further incase he gets cut out of his ons life completely.

"Try you birthday" he rolls his eyes but starts jabbing away

"Christian can't stand me at the best of times Grace, what makes you think..." he stops speaking when the doors close and we start moving up. I lean up and kiss his shocked mouth and caress his face.

"That boy loves you, Carrick Grey. It's about time this rift was mended" he nods gently just as the doors open.

The sight that greets us is something that will be burned into my brain until the day I die.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

"Just Tell me!"

"Never!" She says through her laughter.

"Tell me how you did it!"

"Nope!" She starts laughing her head off when I start tickling her ribs again.

"Nooooo...baby...Christian...sto...stop" she starts snorting and that sets me off laughing. I relax my grip and she surprises me when she flips over so we roll off the couch onto the great room floor. She's wearing a pair of my boxers and my white dress shirt and I am only in my sweat pants. We played poker in the library and she beat me, again. Then we came out to the great room and played snap on the couch and she beat me at that too. She's cheating. I just don't know how and she won't tell me.

She pins my hands above my head with one of hers and we both know that I could easily get out of her grip but I play along.

"Paybacks are a bitch Mr Grey" she starts tickling my ribs making me laugh and squirm and then she leans down and starts blowing raspberries on my chest. I've never had this done to me before And it makes me laugh so hard I have tears.

"Ok...oh my god Ana, ok...stop" I reach down and grab her hands and splay them over my chest so she can feel my beating heart.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you have a beautiful laugh, Christian?" She asks me

"No, but have I ever told you that I love you truly, madly and deeply?"

"Ditto" she whispers and then leans down and presses her lips to the spot just over my heart.

I bask in the feelings of love that are washing over me when I hear a small sob from somewhere to my left. We both snap our heads up and I am stunned when I see my parents stood by the elevator doors just looking at us.

They both have tears streaming from their eyes and the biggest smiles I have ever seen them wear.

Its in this moment that I realise that Anastasia Steele is not just the best thing that Ever happened to me.

Shes the best thing that ever happened to the whole family.


	10. Getting Hotter

**HI EVERYONE, HAPPY FRIDAY**

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT BUT I HAD ALMOST 4,000 WORDS WRITTEN AND THEN MY POWER CUT OUT BEFORE I SAVED IT SO I LOST EVERYTHING AND HAD TO RE WRITE IT. **

**DONT FOR GET THE PINTEREST**

**I HAVE A AUTHORS NOT AT THE END.**

**ALSO THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. THE STORY HAS A "M" RATING BUT I THOUGHT I BETTER WARN YOU ALL ANYWAY**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS A BIT OF EVERYTHING. FUN, PLAYFULNESS, DIRTY BITS AND DRAMA.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA XOXO**

**P.S TO ALL MY READERS IN THE USA, ENGLAND HAD "BLACK FRIDAY" TODAY AND ITS SOMETHING THAT ONLY REALLY STARTED HAPPENING OVER HERE LAST YEAR AND THIS YEAR EVERYONE WENT A BIT MAD...I FREAKING LOVED IT! I SAW AN OLD WOMAN WHO WAS ABOUT 80 BITCH SLAP A GOTH GIRL BECAUSE SHE QUE JUMPED.**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR THIS AMAZING EVENT THAT STARTED WITH YOU GUYS. BEST FUN I HAVE HAD IN FOREVER! Lol **

**ANAS POV**

Oh My God! I am soooo embarrassed! I'm practically naked on top of Christian who is also practically naked and his freaking parents are in the room!

"Oh...umm...I...Hi" I bleat embarrassedly while Christian just laughs and then gets up pulling me with him.

"Give us two minutes and we will be right back" Christian tells them and then he walks us out the room and into his bedroom. As soon as the doors are shut, my panic takes over.

"Holy fuck! I am so embarrassed! They practically saw us Humping each other! I'm not going out there! Tell them im sick. Oh my god they are going to think I am some kind of...of...hussy!" I run my hands through my hair while Christian just stands and laughs at me.

"Why the fuck are you laughing, Grey? I am mortified!" I screech

He walks over to me and gently takes my hands from my hair and places them on his chest. Amusement is swimming in his eyes as he looks at me.

"Baby, let me tell you something. My parents just saw you touching my chest, tickling my ribs and blowing raspberries on me. If you walked out on the street right now and killed everyone on sight they would still think you are an Angel descended from the heavens. Trust me, they will love you"

"But we were almost naked!"

"We're two consenting adults who are vey much in love who happen to be enjoying each other's company in what was an empty apartment. Besides, it could have been a lot worse" he shrugs

"How? How could that have been worse?"

"Think about what they would have seen if they had walked in today while we were in the kitchen? I'm not sure how I could explain my face buried in your pussy while you hung upside down sucking my dick!"

"You are so crude, Christian! Ok, we just tell them we were playing cards and if they ask why we were half naked"

"They won't" he rolls his eyes and I scowl at him

"IF they ask then we will just tell them that...that...it was raining earlier and our clothes are in the dryer"

"And if they ask why we didn't just walk into the closet and get clean clothes we tell them that it's easier for my dick if there are less layers" he laughs and then walks into his closet. He throws me out a pair of jeans, a black teeshirt and my new Uggs. He puts on a pair of sexy jeans and a tight red Armarni tee shirt. _Damn that man is fine! _We quickly get dressed and then he takes my hand and kisses me gently.

"Just be yourself, baby. They already love you because I love you. You got this" he kisses me again and then leads me back into the great room. As soon as we round the corner his parents stand up from their spot on the couch. Their tears have dried but their smiles are just as big.

"Mom, Dad, I would like for you to meet my beautiful girlfriend, Miss Anastasia Steele. Baby, this is my mother Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey and my father Carrick Grey"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" I hold out my hands but his mother pulls my into a massive hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Anastasia"

"Please Dr Grey, call me Ana"

"Ok then Ana but you have to call me Grace"

"Deal" I smile and then hold my hand out to his father. Again I am pulled into a hug

"Lovely to meet you my dear" he kisses me softly on the forehead and I think he is about to cry.

"Can I get you both a drink?" Christian asks his parents and they both ask for wine.

"Baby, do you want a glass?"

"Yes please"

We sit down on the sofa and Grace beams at us when she see's Christians fingers entwined with mine.

"So tell us, how did you two meet?" Carrick asks politely._ Oh boy_.

"We literary ran into each other. I opened the door of his office and the next thing I know, this angry man in a grey suit had fallen on top of me " I chuckle.

"So that's where you met, at GEH?"

"Anastasia is Andreas assistant" Christian informs them and Carrick laughs

"How's that no office fraternisation rule that you implemented last summer going, son?"

"Rules are made to be broken, Pops" Christian tilts his glass in his fathers direction and I can see that Grace and Carrick are amazed by Christians easiness. From what I can tell, prior to me, he was a bit standoffish. It's hard for me to think of Christian like that. With me he has always been fun and carefree.

We sit around for almost an hour just talking and getting to know each other. Grace is one of the most classy women I have ever met and Carrick oozes the same air of authority Christian does. Before I know it we have planned a week in Montana at their ranch for Thanksgiving and Christian pipes up and says he would like to spend Christmas in Apen.

"Have you two eaten? Ana and I were just going to order a pizza but I can order two" Christian asks them while pouring me another glass wine.

"Oh no honey thats ok. We should be going Cary. We need to walk Lucy" Lucy I found out is their black Labrador who they have had for almost ten years.

They stand up and we walk them to the elevator. Carrick holds out his hand to Christian but he gets pulled into a manly hug instead. He let's go of his father and then wraps his arms around his mother. As soon as he does it, Grace starts crying.

"Oh my sweet boy" she sobs and Christian just holds her tighter.

I get a small tear in my eye and Carrick pulls me into his chest.

"Thank you Ana" I look up at him and smile shyly.

"I would say you're welcome but Christian has made all these steps himself. He's a remarkable man"

"Who has found himself a remarkable woman" I blush at his compliment just as Christian whispers something into Graces ear which makes her gasp.

"Only dad, ok?" Christian tells her and she nods enthusiastically. She walks over to me and gives me what can only be described as a bone crushing hug.

"You're an Angel, Anastasia" she kisses my forehead and then they walk into the elevator. I walk over to Christian and wrap one arm around his neck and I place the other one over his heart just as the doors close.

They both just look at my hand and as they disappear behind the doors I see Grace once again start to cry But I am 100% sure they are Happy tears.

"Well I think it's safe to say that they like you"

"Of course they do. I'm adorable" he runs his hands down to my ass and gives it a squeeze.

"Why yes you are Miss Steele" He leans down and kisses me and then slaps my ass as he walks away laughing.

We order a pizza which we eat in the media room while watching MTV Cribs. I have always loved this show but Christian tells me he has never watched it before.

"Are you kidding? It's brilliant! You get to see how the other half live"

"The other half?"

"Yeah you know, rich people" I say while biting into my slice as Christian starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You do recall that I am a billionaire don't you?" _Oh yeah! I totally forgot_

"I guess I don't see you like that. To me you're just Christian, my insanely hot, well hung, sex god boyfriend. I've never see you as Christian Grey, CEO billionaire"

"I know. Thats one of the reasons I love you so much" he leans over and kisses me gently.

"Hypothetically speaking. If you had an unlimited budget and could build your dream "Crib", what would you like?" He asks

"Well, before I met you My dream crib would have a bedroom with a glass roof. I saw it once in a magazine and I think it would be amazing to just lay in bed and watch the rain fall or the sun rise. It would have to be heated glass so that if it snowed it wouldn't settle it would just melt so I could watch each flake fall. Of course my dream house would have a massive library with lots of big chairs and a roaring fire that I could sit in front of and just get lost in a great book, but now I have you in my life it's different"

"How so?"

"Because now my dream home is anywhere where you are. I don't care if it's this beautiful apartment or the best crib money could buy. I'd live In a Cardboard box as long as I had you by my side" I say sincerely and his face lights up. He leans over and pulls me onto his lap so we are face to face.

"Do you know how happy you make me, Anastasia?"

"Hopefully as happy as you make me"

"I love you, do you know that?"

"Yeah I know, I love you too" I go to kiss him but he pulls back.

"I mean I love you love you. This is going to sound so cheesy but I see my future in your eyes"

"Well you got the cheesy part right" I laugh and he slaps my ass.

"I did warn you that I don't do the romance thing so well"

"actually Mr Grey, you are one of the most romantic men I have ever come across" I rub my nose along his and pepper his jaw with small kisses.

"How about I take you to the bedroom and show you just how romantic I can be?" He kisses me slowly and I entwine my fingers in his hair.

"I was thinking more like hard and rough against the wall behind us but if you want to take it slow we can..."

I'm pinned to the wall before I can finish what I was saying.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIANS POV<strong>

"Yes that is correct...it has to be by the water...at least 8 bedrooms, indoor and outdoor pool, library, gym, theatre. Security is vital so something gated with enough room on the grounds to build a staff annex...ok, thank you" I put the phone down from the realtor my mom called me about last night.

Just before she left, when I had her held tight in my arms, I whispered in her ear that Ana was the one for me and if I have my way, which I will, she will be my wife by New Years. She called me this morning and lectured me for a full ten minutes about me being a gentleman and asking for Ana's hand in marriage from Ray. I was going to do it anyway but I let my mom think that it was her idea.

Its June now and I want to propose on her birthday which is September 10th and it also happens to be our three month anniversary on that date, married by late October, back from honeymoon just before thanksgiving and then we spend the holidays as husband and wife. Perfect!

Just before my mom ended our call my father asked for A quick word. He said something I have waited seven years for him to say. He told me he was proud of me and that I made the right choice in leaving Harvard. I know it took a lot for him to say it but when he did, it was like a weight had lifted from my shoulders. When I told him I loved him he had to give the phone back to my mom because he started crying which then set my mom off and as soon as I ended the call I cried.

Seven years. seven years I have waited for those words. My father is the reason I pushed myself so hard. I wanted to prove to him I could do it, and I did. I make a promise to myself that from this point forward I spend more time with my father. Even when I was an asshole before Ana came into myself I would always take my mom out every few months and spoil her but I haven't spent any one on one time with my father since I was about 14. That's going to change from here on in.

Tonight is the night that Ana is officially moving in with me. She met Kate at a coffee shop this morning before work and broke the news to her and from what I was told by Sawyer, Kate and Ana had a few words. Apparently Kate tried to talk Ana out of moving in with me saying that it was too fast and she didn't know me and that she was being naive but my girl held her own. She told Kate that yes, it was fast but we loved each other and that is all that matters. Kate thinks it's a mistake and she even told Ana that if our relationship went south that she would always have a home with her.

Ana will never need Kate's home again. Her home is with me.

I want to double check that we don't need a moving truck so I text Ana. She's at lunch and if I didn't have the call with the realtor I would have gone with her.

**ARE YOU SURE WE DONT NEED TO GET A MOVING VAN? C X**

**FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME TODAY, NO! PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM ROLLING MY EYES AT YOU. A X**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM GOING TO SPANK YOUR ASS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. C X**

**REALLY?...ARE WE TALKING OVER YOUR KNEE WITH YOUR HAND? OR BENT OVER YOUR DESK WITH A RULER?. A X**

God I fucking love this girl!

**LADIES CHOICE...C X**

**IM DONE WITH LUNCH AND WAS THINKING MAYBE I WOULD TAKE A WALK DOWN TO THE 5TH FLOOR...A X**

**ON MY WAY. C X**

I practically run out of my office and I tell Andrea to hold all my calls for the next thirty minutes. I get in my private elevator and press the button for the fifth floor. When the doors open I see that the whole floor is empty. It used to hold my HR department but I moved them to the twelfth floor and I haven't moved another department in here yet. Knowing that Ana wanted a job in publishing when she left college I am toying with the idea of buying a publishing company and moving it to this floor and getting Ana to run it. if I can find the right publishing house that I feel would work, I'll get it.

It's kinda eerie down here. There is none of the hustle and bustle of the other floors it's just silent. White tarps are draped over all the cubical and desks and I can't see Ana anywhere.

"Ana?" I call out only to be met with silence.

My phone beeps and when I look at the screen I see a text from Ana.

**YOURE SO COLD**

What? I'm cold? I walk deeper into the office and look all around me when my phone beeps again.

**GETTING WARMER..**.

Oh, now I get her game. The closer I get, the hotter I get.

I go down the left side of the office and start pushing doors open

**YOURE FREEZING BABY...COME FIND ME AND I'LL WARM YOU UP...**

Fuck I need to find her! Like now! I go to the right side and start pushing those doors open.

**GETTING HOTTER MR GREY...**

I look up and right at the end of the floor, where the floor managers office used to be, a door is open slightly. I start making my way towards it as my phone beeps again.

**OH BABY YOURE SIZZLING NOW!**

I yank my tie from around my neck and start undoing my shirt. When I get to the door I kick it open with force and there she is.

"Why Mr Grey, you're practically on fire!" She giggles from her perch upon the desk.

"Not yet I'm not but I'm sure you can help me get there"

I grab her quite roughly and bring her around and throw her on the sofa.

"Get naked!" I growl and I can see she is turned on by my aggressiveness. She bites her lip and looks up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Make me" she whispers

"What?"

"You want me naked...get me naked"

"Baby you're playing with fire"

I lean down and go to rip her shirt open when she squeals.

"No no, don't rip my clothes I don't have anything to change into"

I change tact and gently remove her clothes leaving her in just her lacy hold ups and tiny lacy panties. I grip them in my hands and rip them from her body making her gasp.

"You won't be needing these" I say into her ear as I throw them over my shoulder and she practically melts in my arms.

I put a bit of pressure on her shoulder and she sinks down to her knees in front of me. I unbutton my shirt but leave it on and then undo my belt and lower my pants so they are on my thighs. I lean back against the desk and take my self in hand and stroke myself a few times which makes Ana moan.

"Suck me"

She scoots forward and reaches up with her hand to take hold of me.

"Ah ah ah! I only want your mouth, no hands! In fact..." I lean down and pick up her shredded panties.

"Hands out in front of you, like you're praying" she does as I ask and I bind her hands with her panties. I check to make sure they aren't too tight and then I look in her eyes.

"You ok baby?"

"I'm fine...Sir" Fuck! My dick starts to throb at her words. We have only played around with spanking so far but now here she is with her hands bound in front of her, calling me sir. Did I mention how much I fucking love this woman?

"Get back over here" I lean back on the desk again and hold my shirt up near my abs with one hand and grab myself with the other. She shuffles over and kneels right in front of me.

"Like I said before...suck it" I angle my dick down and she wraps her lips around the head and gently sucks.

"Fuck yeah!...that's it baby...just the head...ahhhh Christ!" her mouth is almost as good as her pussy. Almost.

I weave my hand in her hair and start to bob her up and down a little faster. She starts humming which sends a vibration up my dick and it's almost game over right there and then.

"Ahhhh enough!" I pick her up by her under arms and spread her out on the desk. Without any warning for her at all, I dive in and start licking her pussy up and down.

"Oh fuck! Christian!" She starts moaning really loud and tries to buck her hips up but I hold her pelvis with my hands.

"Stay still or i'll stop" I growl

I put two fingers inside her and press down slightly and she goes wild.

"Christian!...Please...please baby let me come" she pants out.

"You'll come when I say you will Miss Steele" I pull my fingers out and take my dick in my hand and run it up and down her now soaking pussy a few times.

"Is this what you want baby?"

"Yes please...Christian...I can't...I'm gonna..."

I slam into her and she literally screams and starts coming around me. I pump my hips like a piston and I go rougher that I have ever gone with her and by the noises she is making, she loves it.

"Fuck im gunna come...fuck!" It hits me like lightning bolt and I fall forward on top of her. She takes my ear in her teeth and I feel her warm breath.

"That's it baby...you feel so good Christian"

After what seems like hours I finally come down from my high and then smash my mouth down on to hers. She sucks my tongue into her mouth and wraps her linked arms around my neck As she purrs like a kitten.

"That was amazing...I loved how...dominating you were" she starts to giggle and it turns into a snort which makes me laugh.

"Baby you ain't seen nothing yet" I wink and then stand up to sort our clothes out. We quickly wash up in the bathroom and then make our way back to the executive floor.

Best lunch break ever!

* * *

><p><strong>ANAS POV<strong>

"Oh I like these, Anastasia" Christian leers at me as he holds up one of my red lace thongs.

Having him help me pack my underwear into boxes, in hindsight, was a bad idea.

"Christian! Put those down before Taylor sees them"

"Like I would let another man see your panties" he mutters under his breath.

I finish placing the last of my photo frames in the box and then turn to look at my almost empty room. My bedcovers have been packed along with my lamps and other nik nacks. The only thing left is a chair, my desk and the bed. I haven't lived here long enough to become attached to it, so im not as bummed out as I was when we packed up our college apartment.

"Well that's the last of it"

"Are you going to call Kate and tell her you're all packed up?"

"No. She's with Elliott and I told her this morning that I was moving tonight. Kate's a good person, Christian. She just gets a little hot headed something's and becomes very opinionated. I'll give her a couple of days and then call her. She threw the same mini tantrum in our Freshman year when I refused to join the sorority she was joining. She got over that and she'll get over this" I shrug and grab my purse. Christian stacks my boxes on top of each other and then promptly hands them to Taylor as soon as he walks in the room.

"I think we should go home, pack your stuff into our closet and then celebrate"

"And just how do you plan on Celebrating, Mr Grey?" He wraps his arms around me and squeezes my ass in both his hands.

"I was thinking chocolate covered strawberries, champagne and a lot less clothes"

"Sounds like heaven" I stand on my tip toes and kiss his mouth and he deepens our kiss. We just stand there roaming our hands over each other's bodies while we make out. It's not until I hear the front door slam that I realise we are not alone.

We pull apart and I turn around to find Jose glaring at us.

I haven't spoken to him since the day before we went to New York. Christian flew me down to Portland in Charlie Tango so that we could attend Jose's gallery exhibition. When Christian saw some of the photographs Jose had on display he went nuclear. Not only did he have seven huge black and white canvas shots of me with different facial expressions, he also had one of me while I was asleep on top of my bed wearing just my panties. Thank god I was laying on my front and you couldn't really see anything but still. He had no right going into my bedroom and taking pictures of me that I didn't know about.

Christian started screaming at Jose and then he called the gallery owner who came straight down and closed the exhibition. Jose told me I was over reacting but I was so mad at him that I actually slapped him. Taylor had grabbed Jose's iPad and when he showed Christian some of the photos he had of me on there, Christian lunged at Jose. Thankfully Taylor held him back and Sawyer threw Jose out of the gallery by his hair.

Some of the shots were really creepy. Most of them were close ups of my face, breast or ass but there we a few of me sleeping and even one of me taken from outside of my bedroom window. Christian had Barney hack into all of Jose's files and make sure that every single picture of me had been deleted.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Rodriguez?" Christian snarls at him while pushing me gently behind him._**  
><strong>_

"I came to see Ana. You can't stop me from talking to her"

"Like fuck I can't!"

"Jose, I have nothing to say to you. Our friendship ended when you invaded my privacy. Now I would like you to leave my apartment" I grip Christians hand in mine and squeeze it.

"But it's not your apartment any more is it? I've seen his men loading your stuff in the back of his SUV. You're making a mistake, Ana"

Has he lost his mind? Thankfully Taylor and Sawyer walk in And quickly take in the scene. Taylor stands next to Christian and Sawyer stands next to me.

"The only mistake I have ever made was thinking that you were my friend!"

"He's no good for you Ana!"

"And I suppose you think you're right for her, fuckhead!" Christians temper is now flaring.

"I've known her for 4 years, you've known her for 4 minutes and you have her brainwashed and blinded with your money! I've seen the way you look at her, like she's a piece of meat!" Jose actually yells at Christian. He looks like he has lost it. He has dark circles under his eyes and he has stubble all over his face and his hair is really scruffy. He looks unglued.

Christian must sense the same thing as I do because he moves directly in front of me, shielding me completely with his body.

"You are crazy! Now get the fuck out and stay the fuck away from my woman!"

"Your woman? You've known her a few weeks! She's never had a relationship before and I'll be damned if I let her start one with someone like you. I've seen the way you were with her at Ihop, pretending to hang off her every word but what are you going to do when you've had enough, Grey? Fuck her senseless and then leave her like all your other women!" before any of us can stop him, Christian lunges forward and his fist connects with Jose's nose with a sickening crunch. Jose crumples to the floor and it takes Sawyer and Taylor to rip Christian off of him.

"Christian please, baby he's not worth it" I wrap my arms around his heaving chest and he takes a step back. I look down at my former friend and then something he said pops into my head.

"Jose, how did you know Christian took me to Ihop? We weren't evening dating then?" Christian sucks in a gallon of air at my words.

"You've been following her, haven't you? You motherfucking piece of shit!" Christian screams at him.

"Ana I love you...I know if you would only give us a chance that we could be good together" Jose splutters through the blood that is dripping from his nose.

"Well I don't love you, Jose! I love only one man and I will only ever love one man and that is not you! Christian is my everything and I would never ever choose you over him. You have ruined what was a great friendship but after everything you have done over the last few weeks I never want to see you again. This is Luke Sawyer and Christian has appointed him as my security. He is to keep me safe from threats and Jose, I see you as a threat. Luke, if you see him coming, take him down. Goodbye Jose" I take Christians hand and lead him out of the apartment with Taylor hot on our heels.

I hear Jose screaming my name but then I hear him grunt and the screams stop. Seeing as Sawyer stayed in the apartment with him, I can guess what happened.

Taylor hops in his SUV which has most of my stuff in and Christian holds open the passenger door of the first SUV for me. I hop in and put my belt on just as Christian gets in the drivers side. He starts the car and then merges into traffic with Taylor following us. He holds my hand over the centre console and gently strokes my thumb.

"Are you ok, baby?" I ask him and he gives me a small smile.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? He is your friend after all"

"Was my friend. I was serious about what I said to Sawyer. I don't want Jose anywhere near me. The pictures were bad enough but when he started saying that he loved me, it just creeped me out"

"I'm going to ask Welch and Barney to do a bit of digging on him. Something doesn't feel right about some of the things he said"

"What ever you think is best, Christian" I kiss our entwined hands and then look out my window at the passing buildings.

For the last four years I have always had Jose and Kate as my support system and now my best friend has thrown a fit because I am moving in with the man I love and my other friend has turned into some type of whack job!

"Did you mean what you said to him? About only loving one man and only ever loving one man?"

"Well, kind of" I shrug and Christian looks gutted so I quickly add "There are different types of love"

"How so?"

"Well...without freaking you out, I love you with every single fibre of my being. I think about you constantly when I'm not with you. You are my soulmate, my lover, my love and the other half of me. The love I have for you is an all consuming love. Now the love I have for Ray is a daughters love. It's very different. And I suppose one day...like way way way down the road I will know what a mothers love is like for a child" I say the last part quietly because I don't want to freak him out by him thinking I want a baby right away because I don't. I'm 21. Maybe when I'm like 30 I will be ready.

I peek up at him and I can see that he has paled a bit.

"You want children?" he asks slowly. His grip on the steering wheel tightens and his jaw locks.

"Um, well yeah one day. Not now, obviously because I'm 21 and have only just gotten my first real job but yes one day I would like to start a family...Do you not want kids?"

"I...I've never thought of it before. I don't know. I don't know what type of father I could possibly be to a child...I didn't have the greatest start in life and I would be worried that I would fuck a child up" he says sadly.

"Christian, I think one day you will become a wonderful father. If you make half as good a father as you do a boyfriend then your children will be truly blessed"

"Our children, Ana. If I'm going to have kids it's going to be with you. But like you said, not right now. I'm not ready to share you just yet"

"Well good because I have no interest in playing mommy any time soon"

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIANS POV<strong>

I am standing looking out the floor to ceiling windows from my bedroom at Escala. Ana is fast asleep curled up in our bed like and angel but I just can't sleep.

I had an email from Welch twenty minutes ago and what he has pulled up on Jose has disturbed me. We didn't know the other day but Jose has two laptops. On for his school work and photography, which is the one we wiped, and one that is filled with picture after picture of my girlfriend.

Most of them are innocent and were taken when they were hanging out but some are taken while she is walking down the street not aware that she is being stalked. Other ones made my blood boil. Pictures of her getting dressed that have been taken from out side her apartment with a zoom lens. There was even one taken from between the crack in the door while she was showering.

But what has me really freaked out was his internet search history.

Three days ago he started researching BDSM. I don't know what made him start to look at those types of things but it can't be good.

"Christian?" I hear Ana's sleepy voice from our bed.

"I'm here baby"

"Come back to bed" she yawns and holds the covers back for me so I slip in beside her and bring her close to my chest.

"Are you ok?" She asks while giving me a small kiss on my chest.

"I'm fine baby, I'm sorry I woke you. Let's get some sleep, we have to be up for work in a few hours"

"I'm sure there is some way I could make it up to my boss if I were a tad late"

"I'm sure there is but I am wiped out. You fucked my brains out tonight"

"Christian! you're so crude!"

"Says the girlfriend who screamed at me tonight to "_Fuck my pussy harder baby_" I laugh and she blushes.

"I was caught up in the moment" she says shyly

"I loved it And I love you, now get some sleep"

"I love you too Christian, even if you are a crude caveman, you're my crude caveman"

I kiss her head and she falls asleep snuggled into my chest.

If I have to spend every single penny I have to keep her safe I will do it.

I don't know what Jose's plan is but I'll Be waiting for him all guns blazing!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**1: CHRISTIAN TELLS ANA THAT JOSE IS STALKING HER AND ANA AND KATE CONFRONT JOSE**

**2: THE GREY FAMILY FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT ELENA DID TO CHRISTIAN**

**3: THE PAPS GET PICTURES OF ANA AND CHRISTIAN WHILE THEY ARE GETTING STEAMY**

**LET ME KNOW**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA XOXO**


	11. You Got A Friend In Me

**HI GUYS, **

**REMEMBER ON THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN I ASKED YOU ALL TO PICK ONE? **

**_ONE_ WAS THE WORD OPERATIVE WORD THERE GUYS LOL**

**THERE WAS LIKE MAYBE THREE PEOPLE WHO PICKED ONE OUT OF ALMOST 100! THE REST OF YOU WERE LIKE "You should do 1, but you can fit 3 in if you try" A COMMON ONE WAS "all of the above" OR "just do them all" **

**NOT REALLY A LOT OF HELP THERE GUYS LMAO! **

**I DID WHAT I FELT WAS THE RIGHT CHOICE. THIS CHAPTER MIGHT SHOCK A FEW OF YOU BECAUSE OF THE 360' OF TWO OF THE PEOPLE.**

**THERE ARE A FEW TIME JUMPS IN THIS CHAPTER SO MAKE SURE YOU PAY ATTENTION.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA XOXO**

**ANAS POV THREE WEEKS LATER**

I wake when I feel light kisses on my lips.

I open my eyes and come face to face with my beautiful boyfriend.

"Good morning" I whisper and brush his unruly hair out of his eyes.

"Good morning, my beautiful girl" he leans down and gently kisses my lips "Thank you so much for yesterday baby. It was the best birthday ever" he smiles down at me.

"You're more than welcome, besides I did get a lot of enjoyment out of your presents, especially those hand cuffs" I blush

Yesterday was Christians 28th birthday. I only found out about it three days ago and then it was only because Mia told me. When I asked him why he didn't tell me he said that he never celebrated his birthday. I made it my mission to make sure he enjoyed this one.

He has been stressed out the last few weeks because of the Jose situation. He told me everything about Jose and what they found on his computer and I didn't want him to be thinking of that on his birthday. Jose has gone back to Portland and we haven't heard from him but I have a feeling that we haven't heard the last of him.

Only having a limited about of time, I ran around Seattle like a mad woman. I bought Christian a pair of cuff links with an A&C engraved on them, a remote control helicopter and a mini remote control Audi R8. He loved the toys and played with them for hours.

With the help of Luke and Taylor, I booked us an overnight stay in a remote cabin not far from where we had our first kiss on the road to Mount Rainer. He was a little confused yesterday when I made him get in the passenger side of my car and I set off on the road to the cabin.

When we got to the exact spot where we had our first kiss, I pulled over and he kissed the breath from me.

His eyes lit up when we pulled up out side the cabin. When I told him it was just him and me, a bed and a roaring fire his face lit up like it was Christmas. He carried me over his shoulder into the cabin and I was pleased to see that Sawyer had lit a fire and put the bottle of champagne I bought for us on ice. When I told Sawyer my plans, he insisted that he take the cabin just down the road incase we needed him. I was ok with this and I know Christian will be too.

Before we made love I slipped into the bathroom and changed into one of the three lingerie sets I bought. They are a little more slutty than what I would normally wear but when Christian first saw me in the sheer black lace teddy and suspender belt, he actually dropped the glass he was holding.

We made love on the floor in front of the fire and then again on the kitchen counter top. Before we made it to the bed I gave him his last gift. When he opened the box and pulled out Ben Wa Balls, a set of hand cuffs and a flogger he went still as a statue. I told him that I went to a adult store and the girl behind the counter said this was a "Kink Start Kit". I said that when we had sex at Grey House and he got all dominating on me I loved it and wanted to explore more with him.

I will never, ever forget last night. The things he did to my body made me come so hard I saw stars. I was a little apprehensive when he started to run his finger along the seam of my ass but when he gently pushed his pinkie into me while sucking on my clit, all the apprehension left me.

"I loved what you did last night...you know...with my...my" I start to stutter, unable to say the words much to Christians amusement.

"When I played with your ass?" he smirks

"Yes that" I blush furiously which is ridiculous as I have had sex with him in every position known to man but at the end of the day, I was a virgin a little over 5 weeks ago.

"Why is it that when we are having sex you can say all these dirty things to me but in the cold light of day you can't say them?"

"Christian, its embarrassing!"

"How is it embarrassing? I'm you boyfriend and last night after you sucked my cock, I licked your pussy, then I fucked you in front of the fire and then in the kitchen and then I handcuffed you, spanked your perfect little behind and then I fingered your ass. Now repeat all that back to me" he starts laughing and I take my opportunity to push him over onto his back but I forgot that this bed is not as big as our one at Escala and Christian rolls right off on to the floor with a thud.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I look over the edge of the bed at him sprawled on the floor.

"You pushed me out the bed!"

"I didn't mean too. I forgot this bed is on the small side. What I meant to do was push you on your back and then straddle you"

He reaches up and lightly grabs my shoulder and then he pulls me right off the edge of the bed so I land right on top of him. With out any preamble he pushes himself inside me which makes me groan. _Are all men this big? _

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"There goes that dirty mouth again" he chuckles and starts to move my hips.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIANS POV. 10 WEEKS LATER<strong>

"Ana, can you come into my office please?"

"Yes, Sir" her beautiful voice comes across the speaker on my desk.

We have been together now for three months and I can honestly say, best three months of my life. It's her birthday next week and I am going to propose but there is a little matter that needs to be dealt with first.

I look up just as my angel opens the door. She locks it behind her and the strolls over and takes a seat on my lap. We try to keep it professional at work but when it is just us in a room where we can lock the door she always sits on my lap.

We have kept our relationship secret for the most part but Ana thinks that Andrea suspects something. I have no problem with everyone knowing and after much persuasion, Ana has agreed to go to a few public events with me as my date/girlfriend. I want the whole world to know she is mine and after next week I am hoping that the world knows she is my fiancé.

Unfortunately we have been caught in compromising positions twice since my birthday.

The first time was at my parents house. Ana and I were in the laundry room having a quicky and Gretchen walked in.

I don't know whether it was because it was the middle of summer and it was hot or whether it was the shock of seeing my bare naked ass plowing into my girlfriend but Gretchen passed out. We were both so caught up in the moment that neither of us realised that she was even there. We finished off and when Ana hopped down off the washer to right her clothes, she saw Gretchen in a heap on the floor and screamed. She scared the shit out of me!

We both called for my mom who brought Gretchen back around with the help of some smelling salts but ever since that day Gretchen won't make eye contact with Ana or myself. Fine by me. I won't apologise for having sex with my girlfriend in what was a closed off room.

The second time was when I had to go to Portland on business. I was staying at the Heathman and Ana came down so we could make a weekend of it. We were in the elevator and I pressed the stop button and started devouring her. I didn't realise that the lift had started back up and when the doors opened Ana still had her blouse undone and my belt was hanging open. Ana went bright red when she saw that an older couple were waiting for the elevator but she giggled when the old man said "Ahh to be young again"

Having Ana live with me this last few months has been bliss. Waking up every morning with her in my arms is like a dream. When we are home we hang out or watch movies and play games but most of the time we are either naked or half naked. We can't get enough of each other. We do argue like most couples do but we always make up.

Our biggest argument to date was 100% my fault. Not that I admitted that at the time. We were at my house in the Hampton's with Elliott, Kate, Mia and Ethan and while we were at a night club this big oaf danced his way over to Ana and pinched her ass. She slapped him and he backed off but I saw red. I punched him square in the face and then screamed at Ana that if she wasn't wearing such a short dress he wouldn't have done it.

She marched out the club and made Sawyer take her back to the house. When I got back we had a blazing row about her being an adult and wearing what she wanted to wear and me acting like an asshole and learning to control my temper. For the first time since we got together we went to sleep in separate bedrooms. Half way through the night I realised what a dick I was being to my girl and I started to make my way back to the master bedroom just as Ana was making her way to mine. We both apologised over and over again and then we just fell asleep in each others arms. We now have a rule. Never go to bed angry with each other.

"Christian?" Ana's voice snaps me out if my thoughts and I pull her tighter to me. She turns on my lap and takes her usual spot straddling me with her arms in my shoulders.

"Sorry baby I was lost in my own thoughts"

"You've been a bit off all day, any thing I can help with?" She asks and places a small kiss on my forehead. I sigh and decide it's better to just get it all out.

"As you know, all our mail has to go through security. You had a letter this morning and it got flagged and sent to Taylor...it was a letter to you from Jose"

"What did it say?" I reach behind her and hand her the letter that is now in a clear plastic sleeve"

"Why is it in plastic?"

"Taylor did it as a safety measure...baby there are blood drops on the paper"

"What?" She gasps and then her eyes starts skimming the letter. I don't need to read it as the words are burned into my mind.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Ana<em>

_I hope this letter finds you well but knowing that you have been living with that monster for months now makes me think you are anything but well._

_Why are you so blinded by him? The only thing I can think of is his money. He is no good for you Ana! Why can't you see this? _

_If it is money you want then I vow to spoil you to the best of my ability. Everything I have will be yours if you just come back to me baby. _

_I forgive you._

_My heart bleeds for you Ana. Just the thought of what he must be doing to your perfect body makes me sick to my stomach. You're perfect alabaster skin black and blue makes me want to rip his throat out._

_Come back to me my love_

_Forever yours_

_Your Beloved Jose x_

* * *

><p>"He truly has lost his fucking mind! What is this shit? My skin being black and blue? You've never hurt me! And he forgives me? What the fuck is that about?" Ana fumes<p>

"I don't know baby but it's clear he is unstable. I know you said you were going to confront him if he kept sending you stuff but Ana, I really don't want you to do that"

"I know you don't, Christian but we've talked about this. We need to find out how he knows you were into BDSM. If your hunch is right and Elena has somehow got to him then we need to know why she approached him and what she said. Forewarned is forearmed and all that"

"You will have Sawyer and Taylor glued to your side if you meet him and I want him searched before he gets in the same room as you" I'm on edge about this.

"I understand that and I was thinking about meeting him here, maybe in conference room 3? That way you can watch from behind the two way glass and Taylor and Sawyer can be in there with you. That way I have security and Jose will talk openly thinking that its just him and I, oh and Kate too"

"Kate?"

"Yeah, ever since she threw that bitch fit when we moved in together she has been trying to make it up to me. I know she apologized and has been really nice to you for the last few weeks but when I told her about the whole Jose situation she wanted to be there for me as well, backup I suppose" she shrugs

"Im still not happy but Welch and Barney have come up with nothing on how he knows so Its our only option" I lean forward and kiss her forehead softly.

"Now, onto a nicer topic. What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Ray has invited us for dinner so I was thinking that we can go there the day before my birthday because I know he wants to go on a fishing trip with his friends on my birthday but he thinks he will hurt my feelings if he doesn't see me on my actual birthday"

That works out perfectly for me because I need to ask Ray for permission to marry Ana. I have met him on a few occasions now but I have chickened out of asking him. He is a really nice guy and I think he likes me. The fact that I know how to fish was a big plus for him. Ana was like a grizzly bear when Ray and I got her up at 4:30am so we could all go fishing. She actually stomped her way to Ray's truck and refused to speak to either of us for an hour. She is not a morning person.

"I think that's a great idea baby. Hey, perhaps we could take you fishing again?"

"Grrrrrrrr" she actually growls at me which makes me throw my head back and laugh.

"Ok so I am guessing that is a no?"

"That's a big fat hell no" she corrects me.

"What do you want gift wise?" I already have her ring and I found some first edition Thomas Hardy books that I think she will like. I've also out the house on the sound in her name. I also went out shopping myself and got her some perfume, make up, CD's, some new boots, a new purse, a key chain with "CG Loves AS" engraved on it and as an extra surprise I will be taking her with me on a business grip at the end of the month to London. I was thinking about London as a honey moon but I would prefer to have her all to my self on a deserted island somewhere in the Caribbean.

"Christian, you spoil me too much as it is, you don't have to get me anything"

"Like I'm not going to get you anything for your birthday" I snort

"There is one thing that I think I would like" she starts giggling like mad and it turns into a snort which always makes me laugh.

"Ok, what is it?" Whatever it is, it's hers.

"Kate got her and Elliott something called "Love Coupons" they say things like "good for One massage" or "good for one foot rub" and then there are some dirty ones like "good for one blow job" or "good for one quicky". I think it could be fun"

I am a multi billionaire. As I sit here right now I am worth a little over $20 billion dollars. I am number 23 on the Forbes rich list and my girlfriend who can have anything she wants in the world, picks a coupon book.

"Just tell me where I can buy it from and it's yours" she starts clapping and then leans forward for a kiss.

God I love this girl

* * *

><p><strong>ANAS POV<strong>

"What is this horse shit? Seriously Steele! He has lost his mind! He forgives you? For what? Finding the love of your life and choosing him over a guy that didn't say a word about his feelings for you for 4 years! What a fucking joke" Kate throws the photocopy of Jose's letter down on the conference table.

When I told here I was confronting Jose and I wanted her with me she jumped at the chance. She has been trying to make it up to me for almost three months. About a week after I moved in with Christian she texted me that she was sorry. I ignored it and three hours later the Escala door man called and said there was a drunk blonde woman in the lobby who was crying because she ruined the best friendship she ever had and she wasn't moving from the lobby floor until I came down and forgave her.

When I got down to the lobby Kate was hiccuping and slurring her words about how she was so sorry and she loved me and she could learn to love Christian. Then she threw up, passed out and Christian carried her up to the apartment. I changed her clothes and we put her to bed in the guest room after calling Elliott who was in California and telling him that she was with us.

Half way through the night, our bedroom door bounced open and Kate jumped in our bed and cuddled up with me. She told me she was sorry and she gave me the most pathetic puppy dogs eyes I have ever seen. I told her I forgave her and then like we used to do in college we both fell asleep while we talked into the night.

I wish I had a camera on me the next morning when Christian woke up and saw Kate fast asleep in our bed. She has been teasing Christian ever since that night that we had some girl on girl action going on. Christian said he hates the thought of me with anyone but he can't help the hard on he gets when he pictures Kate and I making out. When Christian told Elliott what Kate had said, Elliot almost passed out with excitement.

"Kate you need to keep your cool when he gets here" I tell he and she holds her hands up.

"I know, I know, I'll behave...How do you think he knows about Christians lifestyle?"

I shoot her a look.

"Sorry, sorry, previous lifestyle" she corrects herself.

The day after she showed up at Escala drunk, we stayed in and had a girly day. When she asked where the whiskey was for "Hair of the dog" I told her in Christians study. I had completely forgotten that the day before, Christian had showed me a copy of his old submissive contract and it was on his desk. I was curious about stuff he did with _them _that he didn't do with me and after having a quick read, apart from whipping, caning and the playroom, we have pretty much done all of it. I actually felt better when I saw it and I didn't feel inferior to any woman that had come before me.

Unfortunately as soon as Kate saw the words "The Dominant, Christian Grey" she read the rest of it and then became unglued when she thought Christian was beating me. I had to calm her down and make her swear she wouldn't say any thing and then I told her, with Christians permission, all about his previous lifestyle.

Her jaw dropped and then she asked how he got into it. When Christian himself told her that an older woman had seduced him when he was 15, tough as nails Kate Kavanugh, cried her eyes out. She knows Christian doesn't really like to be touched by strangers so she just patted him on the knee as her tears fell. She put two and two together about Elena three days later when she went with Mia to Esclava to get her hair done and Elena was there and kept asking questions about Christian. Kate has vowed to help bring Elena down and she has been using her journalism skills to look into Elena's back ground and known associates incase Elena is part of a bigger child molestation ring.

"I have a feeling that Elena somehow got to him. Christian agrees with me" at the mention of Elena's names, Kate growls.

"You mean the child touching whore!"

"Yes, her"

"Do you think Christian will tell his family what that sick bitch did to him anytime soon?"

"I don't know Kate. Can we stop talking about her please? Just the mention of her name is making me want to throw up"

We sit down on the chairs around the conference table and talk about how our week has gone so far. It's almost 9pm so Grey House is empty on the executive floor as all the staff went home hours ago. Christian is in his office with Sawyer, telling him once again that if Jose hurts a hair on my head, to shoot him in the face.

I know Christian is freaking out about this but what better way to to find out how Jose knows all the information he does? And I need to put this behind me. I don't want to go on for the next few years wondering if I'm being stalked.

The door opens and Christian walks in. He nods his head at Kate and then walks to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Jose is on his way up. Are you sure you want to do this baby?"

"Yeah I'm sure. It's time to put this behind us" I lean up and kiss his lips and he squeezes my hand and then disappears behind the seamless panel behind my chair. Unless you know that room is there is impossible to see. The mirror behind is a two way so Christian and Sawyer will watch from there while Taylor stands out side the room with an earpiece in his ear that will transmit every thing that the hidden microphones around the room pick up.

I look up just as Taylor opens the door and Jose walks in. Carrying a bunch of red roses. He is wearing a smile but when he sees Kate it drops.

Taylor gives me a very small nod and then takes his spot outside the door. It makes me feel better knowing he is there.

"Kate, I wasn't expecting you. I only thought it was Ana"

"Yeah well I thought I would come and catch up with you too" Kate tells him too sweetly and then she puts her feet up on the table and crosses her ankles. I can almost hear Christian telling her to get her silver studded boots off his $20,000 table.

"It's great to see you" he tells her and then turns to me "Anastasia, you look lovely, these are for you" I cringe when he calls me Anastasia. Only Christian calls me that.

He tries to hand me the roses but I just glare at him and keep my hands firmly on the table top.

"Take a seat Jose" I tell him coldly. He frowns but then does as I ask and sits in the chair directly across from me.

"Did you get my letters?"

"I got the one covered In your blood, where you accuse the man I love of beating and abusing me"

"You don't love him Ana! Why can't you see that he is evil?" he snarls at me. I want this over with. There is none of my friend left in the man across from me.

"Jose" I say softer than I think I ever have "Why do you think Christian hits me? Where did that thought come from?"

"I know he does Ana. I know what type of sick shit he's into"

"Jose, if you think anything of me at all, you will tell me what you know and how you came to know it" I am playing on his so called "Love" for me but if it gets us answers then I don't care. He takes a big breath and then let's it out slowly.

"He's into something called BDSM. He ties up women and beats them black and blue for kicks. The night of the gallery opening, after his goon kicked me out of my own exhibit" he grits his teeth when he says this "I was approached by a woman. She didn't give me her name but she told me that you were in danger"

"What did she look like?"

"Older, blond, brown eyes. She was wearing a leather play suit" He shrugs and my blood goes cold. The gallery opening was before we went to New York. Elena came to Escala after we got back from New York which means she was following us. I look at Kate and I know she is thinking the same as me.

"Carry on Jose"

"She gave me a USB stick and then disappeared into the night. I went home and played it and it was clip after clip of him beating a woman. At first I thought it was you. She looked like you. I watched him cane her, cane her Ana! Her ass was red and then he tied her up to this hook thing on the roof and then fucked her so hard she was screaming"

I cringe once Again. I don't want to hear about Christian with other women.

"You need to leave him, Ana. He can't love you, he's a monster!" Before I can defend Christian, Kate jumps up and slams her fist on the desk.

"Don't you ever! Ever call him a monster again! He is a million times the man you are! He would never hurt a hair on Ana's head. He treats her like a queen. I've never seen a man look at a woman with as much love in his eyes as he does with Ana. You don't know what the fuck you are talking about so shut your fucking mouth!" She screams at him and by the time she is finished she is out of breath. Finding out that Christian was abused has really hit her hard and I'm wondering if something happened to her in her past. She has never said anything but I just have that feeling.

"Kate, how can you defend him? You couldn't stand him when we all went hiking" Jose splutters

"I got to know him, asshat! Before you sent all that creepy as fuck shit to Ana why didn't you do some research? BDSM is safe, sane and _consensual_! If he was beating that girl to within an inch of her life she just has to say one word! Just one word and the whole thing stops. You're just bitter that he got the girl you _think_ you love. You never even asked Ana out, not once in four years but the second she gets a man you turn into a psychopath. What the fuck is wrong with you?" She screams and to both our shock, Jose burst out crying. He actually starts sobbing so hard he has trouble breathing.

We both just look at each other as Jose has a complete breakdown. He cries for about ten minutes and then Kate and I both cave at the same time. I stand up and take the seat to his left and Kate sits to his right. I put my hand on his back and rub circles and Kate puts an arm around his shoulder.

"Talk to us Jose" I say softly

"I...I...I don't know what's wrong with me. I...hear these voices in my head and I...I can't make them stop. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I get so worked up that I cant hold a pen properly so I'm flunking so many classes that I may get kicked out of college. I don't know what the fucks the matter with me...I keep hearing this voice telling me that I'm a piece of shit and that I should just kill myself" he says slowly and then he flips his wrists over and Kate and I both gasp when we see the jagged cuts down his wrists.

"Oh my god" I cover my mouth and tears spring to my mind.

"I'm so scared...I'm scared I will end up like my mother but I just don't know what to do!" He starts crying again into his hands.

Jose's mother killed herself when he was 11. It wasn't picked up until after she was gone but it is believed that she had mental health problems And never seemed the help she needed.

We sit with him for another ten minutes and then there is a knock on the door. I look up and see Christian, who must have gone out the other door, and a man who looks to be in his late thirties or early forties. He opens the door and Jose's eyes go wide. No doubt he is remembering the beating that Christian gave him the last time they were in a room together.

"Jose, this is Dr John Flynn. He had been my Therapist for the last five years. He is going to help you with what you are going through. With your permission, he is going to take you to a centre in North California where you will be able to just chill out and get better" I couldn't love this man any more than I do at the moment.

"Why...why would you do that? After everything I have done!" Jose asks

"Because I love Ana and Ana loves you, _as a friend_, it's the right thing to do" I stand up and walks to Christians side where I snuggle into him.

Dr Flynn talks to Jose in a private room while Kate, Christian and I stand around outside the room. He walks out with a very sad looking Jose following behind him.

"Jose has agreed to come with me to California. He will need the support of his friends so I will be in touch with Christian when I get him settled so you know where he is and that he is ok" Dr Flynn tells us.

Kate stands up and gives Jose a quick hug. I do the same and then Jose holds out his hand to Christian. It takes him a beat but Christian shakes his offered hand.

We watch as Jose follows Dr Flynn and then gives us a small smile just as the doors close.

Christian tucks me under his arm and then gives me a small kiss on the head. Kate grabs her bag and then says she has to go as she is going out with some friends.

"Katherine" Christian calls her back as she walks away.

"Yeah?" He walks over to her and then much to her shock and mine, he pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you for sticking up for me"

"Any time" she smiles and then gets into the elevator. I turn into Christians arms and kiss him.

"I don't think its possible to love some one as much as I love you right at this moment. You're a beautiful man inside and out, Christian Grey" I tell him and then give him butterfly kisses all over his face. He leans back so he is sitting with his butt on the edge of my desk and pulls me so I am standing between his legs.

"I didn't do anything differently than anyone else would in that situation" he puts his head down and then sighs "My birth mother use to cut herself" he says sadly.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him tighter.

"When I saw his arms, I thought to myself if only she had someone to help her then my life would have been so different...but then I thought _if_ she had of been normal and _if_ she raised me right, then I wouldn't have met you. And there is nothing, not one single thing I would change about my life because when everything is said and done, I have you. And I would go through it all a hundred times over if I knew you were waiting for me at the end" Tears spring to my eyes when he has finished and I pull him even closer to me.

"I'd be waiting. I love you so much Christian"

"I love you more" he gently bops my nose making me smile.

"That's not possible because I love you like this much" I hold my arms out as far as they can go which makes him laugh.

"How about we agree that we love each other the same amount"

"Deal" I whisper and then kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIANS POV. ONE WEEK LATER<strong>

I'm sweating. My hands are clammy and I have sweat beads on my top lip. I'm so fucking nervous. How is it that I can sit across from the hardest mother fuckers in the business world and make them piss there pants, but I can't ask the love of my life's father for her hand in marriage?

We have been at Ray's house for the last few hours and Ana is inside putting the finishing touches to the pot roast she made So I don't have a lot of time before she calls us for dinner. Ray and I both have beers and we are sat on his back porch which overlooks the surrounding forest.

Just do it you big pussy! Get it over with Grey! Like a band aid!

"Ray...um..Mr Steele...I mean, Sir...I...I wanted to...to...ask you..." I stutter like a fucking pubescent teenager asking a girl to a dance for the first time. Ray puts his head back and roars with laughter.

"Take a deep breath, son and try again. And knock it off with the Sir and Mr Steele stuff. It's just Ray" he has a twinkle in his eye and _I_ know that _he_ knows what it am going to ask. I clear my throat, square my shoulders and look him in the eye. This is the most important conversation I will ever have with anyone for the rest of my life. I can't mess this up.

"Ray...as you know Ana and I have been together a little over three months. There isn't enough time in the world for me to tell you how much I love her. I will look after her and cherish her until my last breath. She is my whole world and I can't picture my like with out her. I know I can make her happy. I know I can. Im asking for her hand in marriage" my heart stops while he just looks at me over the neck of his beer bottle. He doesn't say anything for a full minute and it's the longest of my entire life!

"When Annie called me and told me that she met a boy who she really liked, I didn't really pay any attention. You were and are her first boyfriend and I thought that it would tank after a few weeks. Nothing against you but first relationships rarely last...but I knew ...the first time I saw her with you, I knew you would be the one to take my little girl from me. Annie has always been a shy girl, happy to be in the corner with a book And just go unnoticed but with you... She lights up like the sun it's self. I've watched you, Christian. I've watched you follow her with your eyes when she leaves the room and let out the breath you didn't know you were holding when she walks back in. With that being said, you have my permission son" he holds his hand out to me and I sag with relief.

Fuck yeah I did it!

I shake his hand and say thank you over and over again but when I go to pull away he puts a death grip on my hand.

"I'm giving you my permission now, son. But I'm warning you. I don't care how many billions you are worth. If you ever, ever, hurt her, in any way, I'll make you wish you were never born. Understood?" Shit! He is scary

"Yes Sir, I understand"

"Good, glad we cleared that up. Let's go on in and get some grub" he drains his beer and then walks back into his house.

I have the permission.

I have the ring.

I have the perfect proposal planned.

Now all I need is the Yes.


	12. Birthday Gifts and Other Things

**HEY GUYS**

**SORRY ITS BEEN A LITTLE LONGER FOR THIS UPDATE BUT I HAVE BEEN RUSHED OFF MY FEET AT WORK.**

**THE WHOLE CHAPTER IS A FEEL GOOD CHAPTER.**

**DONT FORGET THE PINTEREST, I WILL UPDATE IT LATER TONIGHT**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**

**I WILL TRY TO POST AGAIN OVER THE CHRISTMAS BUT IM NOT PROMISING ANYTHING SO IF I DONT TELL YOU THEN, ILL SAY IT NOW.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA XOXO**

**ANAS POV**

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the endless skies, my love_

_To the dark and the endless skies_

I am pulled out of a beautiful dream I was having about Christian and strawberries when I hear the first notes of Roberta Flacks, The first time ever I saw your face.

If feels like I have only just gone to sleep. We went to bed a few hours ago after being exhausted from the drive back from Ray's. I know Christian was next to me when I fell asleep but I can tell by the coldness from his side of the bed that he is no longer there.

I slowly open my eyes and sit up in the bed. I gasp when I see what has happened to our bedroom.

It's been transformed in to the most romantic room I have ever seen.

There are thousands and thousands of red and pink rose petals scattered all over the white bedding and the floor. On every single surface of the room, candles flicker in the darkness. I look over and the time on the clock snags my attention.

Its midnight. Officially my 22nd birthday.

"Christian" I call out.

"I'm right here, baby" I hear his voice from just off to the left of me. He is stood I'm the open doorway of the closet. He is wearing his black Calvin Kline boxers and in his hands is a beautiful bunch of red roses. He walks over to me and places the roses next to me on the bed before he leans down and kisses me softly

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move in my hand_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That was there at my command, my love_

_That was there at my command, my love_

"Happy birthday, Anastasia" he says and then stretches out over me. We make love slowly while listening to the music.

_And the first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_And last 'til the end of time, my love_

_And it would last 'til the end of time, my love_

The songs change but every one is telling the same story. He is telling me through music and with his body just how much he loves me. The only words we say to each other for the next hour is how much we love each other. I fall into a blissful sleep while I am on top of him and he is still inside me.

So far, this is shaping up to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>"It's time to wake up baby" Christian gentle shakes me from my slumber. I swat his hands away from me and bury my head in to the pillows Which makes him laugh. He grips my hips, slaps my ass and then flips me as if I weigh nothing.<p>

"You're such a bully" I pout up at him.

"Yes but I am a bully with presents" he grins and the gestures to the massive pile of appallingly wrapped gifts beside me. I start giggling when I pick one up and see what must be a roll and a half of tape has been used.

"Yeah...I kinda suck at wrapping" he tells me sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. I pull him to me and give him a smacker of a kiss on the lips.

"You are so adorable, Christian Grey"

We both sit Indian style on the bed and he starts handing me gift after gift and after I open gift number twenty, I tell him that he has gone a bit overboard.

"Yeah but it's your first birthday being my woman so I thought you needed to be spoiled" he shrugs and hands me another gift. I gasp when I see the three first edition Thomas Hardy books.

"Christian...,these are...wow! These are fantastic, but the must have cost you a fortune!"

"They were worth every single penny just to see your eyes light up like that" he leans forward and kisses me again.

"Now this one" he picks up one of two envelopes and hands it to me "You don't have to do this. You can stay on as my PA forever. I love working with you but I think I can utilise that brilliant brain of yours a little bit better with this" he tells me and I open the envelope and pull out the papers inside.

I don't really understand what I am looking at but I recognise the words Seattle Independent Publishing.

"This is the place where I was offered a job but turned them down because I had bad vibes from the guy I would have worked with. I don't understand what this all is?" I hold up the sheets of paper and he gently takes my hand in his.

"I bought SIP. At first I only went after it because what you told me about that guy making you feel uneasy, well it set alarm bells off form me. I had Barney and Welch look into it. The guy had assaulted his last five PAs and none of them had said anything so we compiled a lot of incriminating evidence on him and handed it over to the police. He was arrested and from what I have been told, he is looking at a long time in jail"

"Wow. If I had taken that job I might have been his next victim" I shudder at the thought and Christian pulls me onto his lap.

"No one will ever hurt you, baby. Not all the time that I am here" he kisses my head and then picks up the papers I dropped.

"Now, on to the second reason I bought SIP. It was on course to going under by the end of the year, so I bought it because I think that with the backing of GEH, it could flourish And I would like you to help it get there" he holds up more papers and I can see it is a contract.

"This is a contract to become the assistant editor. I would have just given you the whole business but I think it will help you more to start at the bottom and learn everything you need to know. I am moving the whole company over to the fifth floor of Grey House and the move should take place in the next month. You don't have to take the job, but I would like you to consider it. If you do take it then I would like for you to one day take it over as the CEO. I have complete faith in you" he says sincerely.

I sit stunned. He bought a publishing house and he wants me to help run it one day. He wants me to be CEO one day. Working with authors and getting a book to the top of the best seller list has been a dream if mine since...as far back as I can think.

"You're unbelievable...I can't believe you did this..." I whisper.

He fidgets uncomfortably and runs his hands through his hair.

"I...I'm sorry...it was too much...you don't have to do it...give me the contract and we can just forget I mentioned it" he reaches over to take it but I pull it back. I drop it on the bed beside me and then I launch myself at him so hard he falls back on the bed.

I kiss every single inch of his face I can reach with as much passion as I can muster while I tell him what I think of him.

"You" kiss "are" kiss "the" kiss "worlds" kiss "best" kiss "boyfriend" kiss "ever!" I squeal and he laughs.

"So does that mean..."

"It means I accept! Where do I sign?" I scoot off of him and grab the contract. I reach over to the bedside table and grab a pen. Just as I flip to the last page to sign, Christian stops me.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Anastasia, you always, always, read a contract before you sign it. For all you know that could be a kinky sex contract!"

"Where do I sign?" I say with out missing a beat and he laughs. He scoots over to my side and then flips the contract back to the first page.

"You need to read it all, baby. I have put a few amendments in it that normal staff don't get"

"Such as?"

"Well, normally all assistants only get to work from home or a different location if their immediate supervisor is working from home or at the same location as them. Your contract..." He flips it open to page three "States that you have a flexi contract and can work from anywhere at anytime of your choosing which means that when I go away on business trips, you can come with me and while I'm in meetings you can work on some manuscripts and such things"

Tears spring to my eyes. Could I love this man anymore?

"Come here" I hold my arms out and he leans forward into my embrace. I hug him as hard as I can while gently kissing his neck.

"I love you so much, Christian"

"I love you more, baby"

I lean back and grab another gift when the other envelope catches my eye.

"What's in this one?" It feels heavy at the bottom. I start to open it but Christian takes it from me.

"This one...this one is for later and it goes with your contract so sign it later after I give you whats in this one" he puts the other envelope in his night stand along with the contract and shuts the drawer.

"Why can't I have it now?" I pout

He smirks at me and then pushes his boxers down which makes his erection spring free and then he rolls over in top of me.

"You can have it now if you want baby" he grins and then takes my mouth with a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>"I loved it mom...yes I did...thank Bob for me too...Christian is his usual wonderful self, he has spoiled me today..yes I'll send you a picture of everything he bought me...ok...thanks mom...I love you too" I hang up the phone from my mom and then throw myself down on the couch.<p>

I love my mother but she just goes on and on and on about Bob. Who is by far the most boring human being on the plant. He seems nice enough but all he talks about is Golf and for the first year of his marriage to my mother he called me Amanda.

Kate has just left along with Mia and they both bought me some really nice bath salts and perfume for my birthday. While Mia was in Christians study, bugging him about the super cool pink car she wants, I asked Kate about her reaction to Christians abuse.

She sat and told me about her high school maths teacher. She was almost 16 and he was 38. She told me how he basically groomed her for months. He told her he was in love with her and wanted a future with her. Kate told me she was a messed up teen because her parents were going through a separation and she just wanted the love that was lacking at home.

He took her virginity in his class room after hours Across his desk. It went on for two months until he started to get rough with her. She said no but he didn't stop. She avoided him for a week by skipping school and she said that during that week it was like a cloud had lifted and she saw him for what he really was.

She reported him to the police that night and he was arrested. It wasn't just Kate that he had sunk his claws into. By the time it went to court, 17 victims had stepped forward.

Kate told me that for years after she used sex as a way of escape and it wasn't until she met me and then later on Elliott, did she calm down.

I start replying to the texts from Andrea, Barney and Welch who all have wished me happy birthday. Christian was not comfortable at first with the friendship that I struck up with Barney and Welch but we have all spent so much time together at work that it's hard not to form friendships.

I suppose I will have a whole new staff to get to know when I make the switch to SIP. Well by that time it will be called Grey Publishing but I am super excited.

I look up when I hear a door slam hard and Christian marches into the living room. He is shrugging on his jacket while he swears up a storm.

"Ana...baby...I am so sorry. I have to go into Grey House. My japan deal is in crisis and Ros can't deal with it on her own. Im so sorry baby. It's your birthday and I don't want to leave you" be holds my face gently in his hands and peppers my lips with small kisses.

"Babe, it's fine. You go and sort out your work stuff and I'll just hang out here. Unless you need my help?"

"It's ok baby, you stay here and get yourself ready because no matter what, I'm taking my girl out tonight" he gives me a big wet kiss and then leaves me twiddling my thumbs.

I spend the next couple of hours getting ready for our night out. Christian won't tell me where we are going but he did lay out the outfit he wants me to wear. He picked a little black bandage dress and black stilettos. I leave my hair down and wavy. I spritzs myself with my strawberry perfume and grab my new purse that Christian got me and I'm ready.

Now I just need my boyfriend.

I walk into the great room and find Sawyer waiting by the breakfast bar.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey Ana, happy birthday, you dont scrub up too bad" He smirks. We have almost a sibling bond going on and he is a great friend. Christian insists that I have a CPO and even though no one knows we are together he wants me to be safe so Luke follows me everywhere under the pretence of us being friends who hang out. A lot.

More than one person has assumed that we are dating and I have had to put them on the right track. Luke thinks it's funny because he's been with his boyfriend Josh for three years. He's such a macho man that no one thinks he is gay but when you get to know him, he's as camp as they come.

"Mr Grey just called me and he asked that we pick him up at Grey House and then you will both go on to the restaurant from there"

"Oh, ok" why didn't he call me himself? I grab my phone and see I have no missed calls. He must be snowed in with this deal.

We make our way to Grey House and normally we go straight in to the underground garage but today, Luke pulls right up outside the massive glass doors. Taylor walks from...where I don't know, and opens my door.

"Thanks Taylor"

"You're welcome Ana and can I just say, happy birthday" I reach up and pull him into a quick hug. He blushes but hugs me back. Taylor is like an uncle to me and over the last three months, he has become one of my most favourite people.

Luke and Taylor walk me to the door and each of them hold one open for me.

"Are you guys not coming in?"

"We have a couple of security checks we need to do down here" Luke tells me and I nod my head. I walk across the empty lobby and hit the button for the executive elevator.

There is no one at all in the lobby. It's a Saturday and Grey House is open on Saturdays but today it's like a ghost town. The elevator doors glide open and I hit the button for the top floor. The doors close and I notice the music is really loud in here today. And it is so not the normal elevator music! Normally it's just a generic little jingle but today it's playing an old favourite of mine, Amazed by Lonestar. I smile because the words of this song describe perfectly how I feel about Christian.

* * *

><p><em>Every time our eyes meet<em>

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

* * *

><p>The elevator reaches the top floor and I step out absentmindedly but when I look up, the shock of what I see makes me drop my purse and cover my mouth.<p>

Just like our bedroom was this morning, every single surface is covered in flickering candles and rose petals. The music is being pumped around the room and the lights have been dimmed. A small movement catches my attention and when I look up, Christian is stood next to my desk wearing a tuxedo.

"Christian...this is...what?" I can't string my words together. He walks over to me slowly and when he reaches me, he plants a small kiss on my forehead. He takes my hand and leads me towards his office but before I can cross the threshold he stops me. I am out side his office and he is inside. _What is he doing? is he? No he can't be..._

Slowly, very slowly, he drops to one knee in front of me. Tears spring from my eyes and I cover my mouth to stop the sobs that are threatening to breakout.

"Anastasia, it was on this spot, right here, where I first saw you, first held you and it's where I fell in love with you. All it took was one look into your beautiful blue eyes and I was a goner. I will love you and cherish you until I take my last breath on this earth and then I'll love you in the after life. I love you so much, baby, so very much. Anastasia Steele, will you marry me?" He snaps open a small red box and holds up the diamond ring inside.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I scream and he jumps up and pulls me into his arms so tight that my feet leave the ground. I start crying into his chest and when I pull back I see that he has tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god! We're engaged! I'm engaged! We're getting married! Oh my god!" I literally start jumping up and down.

"I love you so fucking much Future Mrs Grey"

"I like the sound of that"

"Me too baby. Hey, your ring" he holds the box up again and gently takes the ring from where it's nestled and he gently slips it on my finger and then kisses it.

The ring is exquisite! It's a pear shaped diamond and it has smaller individual diamonds running down the band.

"Christian this ring, I love it! It's beautiful" I lean up and kiss him again and again. I'm so happy.

"Not as beautiful as you, Anastasia. Come, we still have lots to do tonight"

"We do?"

"I have a few more surprises up my sleeve yet, Miss Steele" he smirks and then takes my hand and leads me out the office. We kiss and grope each other all the way down in the elevator and if I wasn't so excited about what we will be doing next, I would suggest that we just go back to Escala and lock ourselves away in the bedroom for the next week.

Christian holds me close and as the elevator doors open I spot Sawyer and Taylor standing by the lobby. I watch with humour as both of them train their eyes down to my left hand and when they see the rock on my finger they both forget professionalism and high five each other. I can't help the giggle that comes from me as I see the utter relief in Taylor's eyes.

"Congratulations Sir, Miss Steele" he shakes Christians hand and then gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Taylor"

"Congratulations Sir" Luke shakes Christians hand and then turns to me "Congratulations banana!" He gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before Christian pulls me to his side.

"Is everything set up at...our next location?" Christian asks and Taylor nods.

"Ok then. I'll check in later tonight and we will see you both tomorrow" they both nod and we leave them and head out side where Christians R8 is parked on the curb. He opens the door for me and then motions me in with his hand.

"In you get, future wifey" he grins and gives me a kiss before I put my first leg in his cr.

"Thanks, soon to be husband" I get in and put on my seatbelt as Christian hops in the drivers side and we take off into the traffic.

"You said to Taylor that we will see him tomorrow. Where are we staying tonight?" I ask him and he gives me his shy smile.

"We will be staying at your next gift"

"My next gift? What do you mean?"

"Patience baby"

I bug him for answers for the next twenty minutes but he just keeps smiling and driving. We head into a residential area and he pulls the car over in the side of the road.

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm going to blindfold you. I want this to be a complete surprise, ok?"

"Okay" he pulls out a red silk eye mask from his pocket and then gently puts it over my face. He holds my hand as he starts driving again and after a minute or two I feel the car stop but he doesn't kill the engine. I hear his window go down and then tapping and then I hear the window go back up before the car pulls forward.

A minute later the car stops and he switches off.

"I'm going to come around and get you babY, stay there" I snort and roll my eyes. Like I'm going anywhere.

"Just because I can't see them doesn't mean I don't know you just rolled your eyes at me, baby"

"Whoops" I giggle and he gets out the car. My door opens and he reaches in and takes off my belt before helping me out. He stands behind me and wraps his arms around my middle while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you remember the day you officially moved into Escala with me? You asked me to go to lunch and I said I couldn't because I had a really important call? Wellllll what is in front of you is what my call was about. It's a birthday gift for you but it's also a gift for me too. It's for us. It's for our future...take the blindfold off baby" he whispers and then he reaches up and helps me take it off.

When I open my eyes I gasp for what must be the millionth time today.

We are stood on a circular drive way in front of one of the most beautiful houses I have ever seen. I spin in Christians arms to find him grinning at me.

"You...you...you got me a house!" He grips my hips tighter and pulls me a bit closer to him.

"Well, to be exact, I got _us_ a housebut seeing as it's your birthday, I thought today would be a great day for you to sign your name on the deed so this..." He quickly opens his car door and pulls out the envelope that he wouldn't let me open this morning. He pulls out a stack of papers and then a beautiful diamond encrusted pen. He leads me to the front of the car and turns to the last page._  
><em>

"This is the deed the paperwork to put half this house in your name. I bought it the day after you moved in and Elliott and his whole crew have been working round the clock since then to get this place ready for us to be able to move in this weekend" He smiles at me but I can't do anything.

I think I'm in shock.

"You bought us a house?" I squeak again Making him laugh. He pulls me close to him and kisses me once,

"I've had today planned for months. We will be getting married and this house, is the first step towards our future. I want bring you back from our honey moon to this house. I want to make our babies with you, in this house. I want to grow old with you in this house, Anastasia"

I fling my arms around his neck and kiss him with everything I can. I love this man so much!

"I love you, I love you so fucking much Christian"

"I love you too baby. Now sign the papers so I can show you around. I want us both to walk in there as the owners of this place"

He hands me the pen and I take a minute to study it. It's a mont Blanc fountain pen that has hundreds of tiny Diamonds all over it. On the side there is an inscription and when I read it, I once again tear up.

_My Love, My Life! My Darling Wife, Anastasia xoxo _

"Bit if a forgone conclusion wasn't I?" I laugh And then stop when I see Christian blushing.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...well...it's a bit embarrassing how long I've had that pen" he rubs the back of his neck while blushing to his roots.

"How long have you had it?" I giggle

"I...I bought the pen online the day we first met...and I had the inscription added the day after we first slept together" he tells me sheepishly but my heart swells once again. He leans down and squeezes me tight.

"You were mine the minute I saw you, Baby. And I was yours in return. You and me, forever"

"Forever" I say and then kiss him.

I lean down and sign my name on the dotted line with a flourish. He kisses me once and then takes the contract and the pen and puts them in the car. He walks back over to me and scoops me up in his arms bridal style making me squeal.

"This is the second time I will carry you over the threshold, I can't wait for the third" he grins and then walks up to the huge oak doors.

"The keys are in my pocket baby" I reach I to his pants pocket and grasp the key. I keep my hand in there longer than what I should which makes Christian moan.

"Ana, I want to christen this house in our bed the first time, not on the front porch"

"Such a spoil sport" I mumble making him laugh. I lean forward and open the door and he lightly kicks it open And carries me in.

"Wow!... Holy cow! This place is amazeballs!" I say and he starts laughing.

He takes me on a tour of the whole house and the more I see, the more I fall in love. It has 8 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, home theatre, indoor pool, games room, library, study, outdoor pool, BBQ pit, Gym, indoor half basketball court, 5 car garage and separate house on the grounds for Taylor and Gail. But what really made me well up was the master bedroom.

It's huge, like huge huge! The bed is a custom made California king size four poster. It's made of a light coloured pine and it has hand carved posts and headboard. Around the room are chest of drawers and tables all in the same wood and the carpet is cream with big brown throw rugs. The wall opposite the bed is all glass and we have the best view of the puget sound. The roof is vaulted and right above our bed, its made of glass. He asked me a few months ago about my dream crib and I told him I wanted a glass roofed bedroom so that we can just lay there and watch the stars. And he did it. He took my dream and made it a reality.

"Why are you crying again baby?" He asks softly and I bury my head in his chest and hug him tight.

"You make me so happy Christian. Today has been the best day of my life, ever! The way you loved me at midnight, my presents, the proposal, SIP, the new house and now seeing this roof" I shake the tears from my eyes "You're a remarkable man. The best man. I'm going to love and cherish you for the rest of my life because you're my soul mate. I love you so so much" I kiss him softly and I can see that my little speech has made him choke up a bit.

"I love you too baby...let me show you" he whispers against my lips and then gently lowers me onto our new bed.

We make love for the next few hours and then fall asleep in each other's arms.

By far, the best birthday ever!

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIANS POV<strong>

When I wake the next morning I am met but the beautiful blue eyes of my fiancé who is laying flat on top of me.

Fiancé! Jesus Christ! I'm getting married!

"Good morning, handsome fiancé" she grins and then kisses my chest.

"Good morning, Wifey"

"I'm not your wife yet, Christian"

"In the eyes of the law, maybe. But in my heart and soul, you're already Mrs Grey" she smiles at my words and then climbs up my body and starts kissing me slowly. Her hands are in my hair and I put my arms around her and press my erection into her belly making her groan.

Just as things start getting even more heated, she starts slapping my hands away from her and then she launches herself out of bed and runs to the bathroom with her hands over her mouth. It takes my brain a minute to catch up because most of my blood was in another area, but when I hear her being violently sick into the toilet, I run into the bathroom and hold her hair while she empties her stomach.

When she is finished she rests her forehead against the bowl and I pass her a glass of water. She rinses her mouth out and then slowly stands up. I lead her back into the bed and cover her up.

"Are you ok? Do you need a doctor? Are you sick? Where does it hurt? I'm calling my mom!" I start panicking and as I reach for my cell phone she stops me.

"Babe, I'm fine. I must have a stomach bug, that's all. I feel fine now"

"Have you been feeling off at all? Is this the first time you have thrown up?" She blushes so I now she is keeping something from me.

"Tell me Anastasia"

"It's like...maybe the third time, but I feel fine, I promise. I must be eating something that doesn't agree with me"

"When were you sick before? And why the fuck didn't you tell me?" _Do not shout at her. Do not shout at her. Do not shout at her! _

"Um, well...I was sick a few days ago at work and yesterday while we were at Rays I threw up while you two were out on the porch"

I rake my hands threw my hair and then stand up.

I hate the fact that she has been ill and she hasn't told me. I could have helped her or called my mom to get checked over. The fact that she has thrown up three times doesn't bode well with me. The only reason people throw up all the time is if you're sick... or I suppose if you're a woman it could be because your Pre...pre...OH MY GOOD GOD!

I spin around so fast that I make Ana jump a little.

"Ana...are you?...could you?...are we?"

"In full sentences please" she giggles but she soon stops when I ask her my next question.

"Are you pregnant?" I whisper.

Her eyes bolt and she opens her mouth to say something but then stops. She starts frowning and then starts counting on her fingers. She does it again and again and from what I can see, she keeps coming up with the same number.

"Ana?" She looks up at me and I can tell what she is about to say next before she says it.

"Christian, my period is late"


	13. Baby Grey & Walmart

**HEY GUYS**

**THIS IS ONLY A SHORT ONE BUT I HAD SO MANY PMs SAYING PLEASE DONT LEAVE US HANGING THAT I THOUGHT I WOULD POST A CHAPTER TO ANSWER THE PREGNANCY QUESTION.**

**A FEW OF YOU HAVE GUESSED THAT YES, THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END SOON. I WONT BE DOING THE WEDDING BECAUSE ITS BEEN DONE TO DEATH. WE ALL KNOW WHAT HER DRESS IS LIKE AND WHAT THEIR VOWS ARE SO IM GOING TO SKIP AHEAD NEXT CHAPTER AND TIE UP THE LOOSE ENDS LIKE EVERYONE FINDING OUT ABOUT THEM, ELENA, THE BABY AND THEN A BIG TIME JUMP.**

**ALL MY REGULAR READERS WILL KNOW THAT I FINISH MY STORIES WHEN I STILL HAVE A PASSION FOR THEM. I HATE WHEN WRITERS LOSE INTEREST AND ABANDON THEIR STORIES WHEN THEY ARE NOT FINISHED. OR LEAVE IT WEEKS AND WEEKS BETWEEN CHAPTERS AND THEN YOU READ IT AND IT MAKES NO SENSE.**

**MY IMAGINATION RUNS WILD AND I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR STORIES BUT I CANT DO TWO AT ONCE SO THIS ONE MUST FINISH AND MY NEW ONE WILL BE UP IN THE NEW YEAR. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY BY NEW YEARS EVE (fingers crossed) **

**CHEERS**

**LORNA XOXOX**

**ANAS POV**

"Christian, my period is late" It's almost a whisper but I know he heard me. His full face drained of colour.

My hands start shaking and I feel sick. I pull the sheet tight around me because all of a sudden I feel cold to the bone.

My period is late, and I'm never late. Not once! Not one time since I was 11 years old and I first started. And now I'm late! I just got engaged to the love of my life and now I have fucked it all up. He's going to freak and leave me. I mean, we have talked about kids but in the abstract. Somewhere down the road or many many years in the future but not now. Not at 22. Not when I've just started having sex like five minutes ago. I haven't even started my career! I'm barely out of college! I start to panic. Really panic.

"Ana?.. Ana...ANASTASIA SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT" Christian screams and I realise that he is on the bed shaking me.

"Why? Why are you shaking me?"

"Because you scared me half to death! You started hyperventilating and gasping for air. Are you ok? Do you need some water? I'll get you some water" He releases me and then sprints out the bedroom. It takes me a few seconds to realise that he could of just got it from the bathroom like before. _He's running! Fuck he's leaving me!_ I swing my legs out the bed but as soon as I stand up his voice cracks through the air.

"Get back in that bed now" I do as he says because I dont want to piss him off.

He hands me a bottle of water and then walks into our new closet. He already has it stocked with clothes, shoes, suits and bags. We will be leaving our old stuff at Escala for nights when we need to stay in the city.

He walks back out with a pair of jeans for each of us, a couple of shirts and a hooded sweatshirt each.

"Are you well enough to go out?" He asks me softly. _Why is he not looking me in the eye?_

"Where are we going?"

"Just get dressed. I'll see you down stairs" he turns with his clothes and softly shuts the door.

I'm like a robot as I get dressed. I'm lost in a very dark place in my mind where Christian has left me and I'm raising a baby on my own. _This is our Christian you're talking about, he loves us, he won't leave us! _

I make my way down stairs slowly and find Christian in the kitchen. I have to hold my laugh in when I see that he is making toast. Or trying to at least.

I've been teaching him simple things to do in the kitchen so on the off chance that I am not home or Gail is gone, he can feed himself.

He turns to me and gives me a forced smile.

"I made you some toast" he hands me the plate with four pieces of ripped, almost black toast, smothered in butter.

"Thank you"

I take a seat on one of the stools and dutifully eat my charred bread. _Good job I like it like this. _

"Christian...we need to address the very tiny elephant in the room, well, the tiny Might Be, elephant in the room" he sets down his cup of coffee and looks at me.

"When you finish your toast, we are going to go to a pharmacy and get a pregnancy test. No point in worrying when we don't know for sure" he shrugs like it's no big deal but I can see the tension in his shoulders.

"Okay. I guess that is the sensible route to go"

"Can I ask you something. Without you getting upset?" He asks

"Okayyyyy, what is it?"

"Have you missed your shot? Did you forget?" he's not accusing me but I don't like his tone.

"No! I'm not due for my shot until next week. I haven't done this in purpose, Christian!"

"I haven't accused you of doing it on purpose, Anastasia! I just want to know what we're dealing with here"

"What we're dealing with Christian, is the fact that you might have knocked me up!" I throw down my last piece of toast and leave the room.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I have never spoken to him like that before. I start pacing the marble foyer and it's not long before I hear him walk up behind me. He silently hands me my jacket and purse and then holds the door open for me to walk through. I don't wait for him to hold the car door open, I just jump in and I hear him say "Stubborn assed woman" under his breath

He gets in but before he starts the engine he turns so his body is facing me.

"Ana...will you look at me please?" He snaps and I look him in the eyes. He looks so fucking good in his hoody that I want to jump him right here in the car. What the fuck is wrong? I wanted to scratch his eyes out not ten minutes ago.

"Nows not the time for sex, Anastasia" he rolls his eyes and let's out a half chuckle.

"I don't want sex! I was looking at you, like you asked!"

"Bullshit! You were eye fucking the shit outta me!"

"Well excuse me, your royal highness. I'll avert my gaze from your person from now on" I huff and he laughs. He has the most infectious laugh on the planet and I find my self giggling along with him.

When we come down from our perch of laughter he gently cups my face.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens, whether the test be negative or positive, we're in this together, ok?" I let out a breath I didn't now I was holding and I scramble into his lap where I cry my eyes out.

"Hey hey hey, what's with the waterworks?"

"I'm just...I thought that..." I sob

"You thought what?"

"I thought you were going to leave me or make me leave if I was pregnant" he pulls back and looks at me with anger in his eyes.

"You thought I would leave you? I'll NEVER leave you, Anastasia! Never! There is not one thing in this world that would make me turn my back on you! How could you think that? I love you so much and you and my baby aren't going anywhere. Ever!"

"You said me and your baby" I mutter and then bury my head in his chest.

"Well, yeah. If you are pregnant then it's our baby and I look after what is mine. I'm ok with this either way. If you aren't then we just plan our wedding, take our time and get on with our lives. If you are, we get married in the next couple of weeks, go on A kick ass honeymoon and then come home and figure out how we are going to raise a baby because I don't know about you, but I haven't got a fucking clue!" I start laughing and he kisses my nose.

"I haven't got a clue either" I shake my head and climb back into my seat. He starts the car and drives out into the road.

I sit silently and think about how my life would change if I am pregnant.

Im 22, I'm engaged to be married to a man that could not be any more perfect for me and I might be pregnant with his child.

Ray is going to flip! Shit! He will know for sure that Christian and I have sex if I'm pregnant! And my mother, well I don't know what she will say. Probably that I have ruined my life. I love her to death but I was more like the parent and she was the child when I was growing up.

"We're here baby"

I look up and see that we are parked in the parking lot of Walmart.

"Why didn't you just go to a pharmacy? Why Walmart?" Mr Greek God, GQ model will stick out like a sore thumb in here.

"If the paparazzi get a picture of me, with you, while you're buying a pregnancy test it will be on tonight's 6 o'clock news" Mans got a point.

We walk into the massive store holding hands and head towards the correct section. Christians eyes are everywhere. He's looking at the stacks of products, the bright colours and most of all, the people.

"Holy fuck!" He whispers in my ear "That old woman has her tits out!" I look to where his eyes are bolting out of his head and laugh.

"Christain, she's wearing a bikini top" I roll my eyes.

"She's about a hundred years old! Remember the story of Adam and Eve? That's Eve!" He exclaims pointing at the old woman.

"Have you never been in one of these stores before?"

"Hell no! Let's just get the test and get the fuck out of here"

We find the correct section and I look all around me incase someone is watching. I'm 22. I shouldn't be embarrassed about buying this. My eyes scan all the different kinds and I can't pick one.

"Which one should we get?...Christian?" I turn around when he doesn't respond and find him about ten feet from me with his eyes glued to the shelf that's stocks all the sex aids such as lube and condoms.

"Christian!"

"Ana, have you seen this stuff? This is great! Look, this stuff is five bucks! Five bucks! How do they make a profit?" He shows me the tube of lube he has in his hands.

"Christian, put that back! And focus! Which one should I get?" He puts the lube back and walks over to me.

"Get like three or four different ones. Here, this one tells you yes or no. And this one is pregnant or not pregnant And this on is a yes or no" he picks up all three and then puts them in my hands. I turn towards the cash registers but he sprints back to where he was before and grabs three different types of lube, a pack of ribbed condoms and a vibrating cockring.

"I may be a billionaire but I can appreciate a good bargain" he winks.

We go through the self serve and Christian carries our bags back to the car. We drive back To the house in the sound and walk straight up to our bedroom. I go in the bathroom and before I can shut the door, Christian follows me in.

"Um, I have to pee on them, Christian" I motion with my hand for him to leave but he just frowns.

"And?"

"And I don't want you to watch me pee! That's gross!"

"Ana, I spend a good amount of time each day inside you. I've had your blood on my cock and your juices in my mouth. I think we're past the point of being shy about a little bit of pee"

"Yeah that's not gonna work for me. Out you go" I hold the door open and he huffs and walks out.

I pee on all three sticks, set them on the counter and then wash my hands. I set the timer on my phone and set it beside the tests.

"Let me in now. I had my ear pressed against the door so I know you're finished" I swing the door open and He walks in. I hop up onto the vanity and he leans against it.

"Anyone ever told you that you're a pervert?"

"Only you Miss Steele"

"Listening to me pee or watching me pee is a, what do you call it? A hard limit"

"Ok fine. I will respect your urinary needs and requirements" he leans over and kisses me and then absentmindedly plays with a lock of my hair"

"Are you nervous?" I ask him.

"A little bit. I never thought that I would be a father one day but this baby, if there is a baby, was made out of our love. Might be kinda cool to see what a mix of me and you would look like"

Before I can say anything my phone beeps, alerting us to the fact that one way or another, we're about to find out.

"Do you want to look first?" He asks me and for the first time I hear a bit of fright in his voice. I clasp his hand and give it a little squeeze.

"Why don't we look together?"

"Ok"

We walk over to the test together and peer down.

Two yes's and a pregnant.

Holy fuck I'm having a baby!

"We...we...oh my god! We're having a baby!" Christian screams and then picks me up and twirls me around Making me laugh.

"You're so excited"

"Of course I am! As soon as you said your period was late it's like a switch went off in my head and all I kept thinking was that I will love and protect our baby with everything I have. I love you so so much" he kisses me deeply and then crouches down and kisses my belly.

"Our babies in there" he whispers in awe.

He looks up at me with bright, excited grey eyes and gives me his million dollar smile.

Seeing his reaction gets rid of any apprehension about this pregnancy that I had.

"Yeah, our baby. Baby Grey" I smile and he stands up.

"Baby Grey" he smiles and kisses me again.


	14. The End

**HI EVERYONE.**

**WELL HERE IT IS, THE LAST CHAPTER. ITS BEEN A PLEASURE TO WRITE THIS STORY AND HALF THE REASON IS YOU GUYS. I HAVE THE BEST READERS ON FANFICTION AND I THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU.**

**JUST A COUPLE OF ANSWERS ABOUT THE TEASER OF MY NEW STORY AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**NO IT IS NOT A SEQUEL OF THIS STORY. ITS A STAND ALONE STORY.**

**IT IS NOT A CHEAT FICTION.**

**YES ITS HEA**

**NO, CHRISTIAN OR ANA WILL NOT BE WITH OTHER PEOPLE WHILE THEY ARE APART.**

**IT WILL BE UPLOADED IN JANUARY.**

**THANK YOU ALL AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**SEE YOU IN 2015 **

**LORNA XOXOXOXOXO**

**P.S the birth scene in this chapter is from Fifty Shades Freed.**

**7 AND A HALF MONTHS LATER. ANAS POV**

"Ana! Come on! We are going to be late. I need to swing by Grey House on my way!" Christian shouts up the stairs to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez! I would like to see you try to fit your feet into a pair of shoes when you ankles are so swollen they look like balloons!" I scream back and then start to waddle down the stairs.

Tonight we are going to a charity gala down town and if it wasn't for the fact that Christian is getting an award and the dress I am wearing cost over $3,000, I would insist I stay home tonight.

I'm the size of a freaking house! I pee a million times a day and nothing fits any more apart from my sweats, Christians shirts and this dress that was tailor made to fit my bump.

"Wow! This was worth the wait. You look gorgeous Mrs Grey" Christian tells me and then gives me a small kiss on the lips being mindful of my make-up.

"You look very sexy yourself, husband" I smile and take in the beauty that is my husband in a Tux.

We have been married 6 months now. We had a big but quick wedding at Bellevue and then went on honeymoon across Europe for three weeks.

When the press found out that Christian had fiancée, they went nuts.

We sneaked into a bakery to try different wedding cakes and when we came out, Christian noticed a small bit of chocolate on my top lip. We forgot that we were on the side walk and when he leaned down and sucked the chocolate off my lip, I deepened it and put my left hand on his face.

The pap that had followed the SUV from Escala got the perfect shot of my engagement ring while we were kissing.

Thankfully at the point in time all the important people knew we were together.

Andrea and her husband unfortunately walked in on us one lunch time while we were getting down and dirty in the office on the 5th floor. It was awkward on my end but she told me she had a feeling we were together after she had witnessed a few looks and a few touches we had shared.

Christian released a press statement that said

_"Christian Grey is delighted to announce his engagement to Anastasia Steele. The wedding will take place next year" _

The bit about next year put them off our scent and we managed to get married and jet off on honeymoon before they realised we had tied the know.

Carrick released a wedding picture of us along with a short statement as soon as we were in the air and we made headlines all over the country.

This last 7 months have flown by.

Jose is out of treatment and even took a few candid shots at our wedding which he then gifted to Christian as a thank you for all his help. While he was in California he met a woman called Tara who he said captured his heart the second he met her. He moved out there to be with her and he is now engaged to be married And as far as I know, health as a horse.

Speaking of Engaged. Kate and Elliott are getting married next year but they haven't done anything in order. Kate gave birth to their daughter, Ava Anastasia Grey two months ago. They moved in, then had a baby, then he proposed. Grace wanted them married before the baby got here but Kate was almost six months by the time she found out and she said she wanted her slim figure back before she got married.

I'm glad that Teddy will have a little playmate to grow up with. I know Christian is nervous about security for the baby so having play dates at Kate's will make everything a lot easier.

I get in the back of Christians new Bentley and snuggle into Christians side and he kisses my head.

"Are you Ok baby? Do you want to stay home?"

"I'll be fine honey. Besides its not every day that a girl can watch her husband receive the "Man of the Year" award"

"I still can't believe I won it" he shakes his head.

"Well you did. The work you do in Africa is astounding, Christian. The fact that you sent over five million dollars worth of clothes from Walmart to third world countries proves what a big heart you have"

"I do love that shop!" He chuckles

We pull up out side of Grey House and Christian gets out and then opens my door for me. If I sit in the same place too long my back aches so I have to walk around a bit. We walk through the lobby hand in hand and I politely nod at all the staff that are still here.

We get in the elevator and Christian puts his key in the slot and hits the executive floor. He starts fondling my ass and running his lips down my neck as soon as the doors close.

"I do love riding in elevators with you Mrs Grey"

I smile and think about all the times we have hit the stop button in here and just taken each other without a care in the world.

This elevator is for the use of just Christian and myself. It has A master key that you have to put in the panel and the only people who have those key are Christian, myself, Taylor and Luke.

He had the elevator installed when I moved down to the fifth floor to start my job at Grey Publishing because he said he needed access to me twenty four seven.

I love my job and in the first six months, before I had to take maternity leave, I had been given two promotions. I went from assistant editor to editor and then editor to department editor. I have three authors on the best seller list and when I come back to work when Teddy is a little older, I will become the COO behind William Roach who is the current CEO. He retires next year so he has been teaching me everything I need to know so I can take the helm when the time comes.

Christian has had a day care installed on the other side of the fifth floor so we can bring Teddy in with us most days. Gail has asked to be his nanny and we jumped at the chance. We both trust Gail and we know that there is not another person on the planet that would look after him better and who knows all the security protocols.

The doors open and we walk out onto his office floor and see Holly sat at my old desk.

Holly is Andreas new assistant and took over my job when I left. Shes twenty nine, blond hair, brown eyes, has three kids and a husband that works at Microsoft. Where did Christian find her? Walmart.

He went in there one day to get some of their bacon flavoured chips which he has become obsessed with and Holily was the sales girl on the cash register he went too. He said that she was so professional and efficient that he offered her the job on the spot. She didn't know who he was and thought he was just some random weirdo off the streets who claimed to be a CEO to a multi billion dollar company. It wasn't until he demanded that she google him did she realise that he was the real deal and she accepted the job there and then. Shes been a god send and now that Andrea is pregnant and will be on maternity leave herself in a few months, Holly came at just the right time.

"Holly, it's Saturday and it's almost 7pm, why are you still here?" Christian asks her.

"My children are at disney world with my parents and my husband is in Dallas for a conference and I was bored so I though I would get a head start on next weeks work"

"Holly, I appreciate the effort but you work hard all week and deserve the time off. I'll tell you what, get yourself down to the Fairmont hotel, book into a nice room and then spend tomorrow relaxing in their spa. It's all on me as a thank you for your hard work Over the last few weeks"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Mr Grey" she grabs her bag and says a quick goodbye and then she's gone.

We walk into Christian office and he grabs a file sat in the edge of his desk.

"Ahh ha! Got it. I need this for my conference call tomorrow with Tokyo" he looks up at me and then frowns when he sees me frozen in the door way.

"What's wrong?"

"I...holy fuck this is weird! I'm on the exact spot where we met and...and"

"And?"

"And my waters just broke" I say and indicate to the puddle between my feet.

"HOLY FUCK!" He grabs his hair and goes white as a sheet "Ok, Ok, Ok. We need to calm down and breath!" he starts taking really big breath and exhaling loudly.

"Are you calm? Why aren't you doing the breathing that we practised?" He asks me frantically.

"Because Im not the one who is freaking out, you are. Why are you breathing like a bear?"

"I read in all the books that you have to take big breaths"

"Yeah, the mom, while shes in labour! Not the daddy" I giggle.

He walks over to me and gently wraps his arms around me and kisses my lips.

"This is happening. We are about to meet our boy. I love you so so much Anastasia. Thank you for giving this to me"

"I love you too Christian"

"Let's get you down the hospital"

"What about your award?"

"I'll ask Ros to accept it for me. This is my award" he gently splays his hand over my belly and smiles.

"Come on Mr Grey, let's go meet our son"

* * *

><p><strong>FIFTEEN HOURS LATER <strong>

"Mrs. Grey, you've been in labor for fifteen hours now, right through the night. Your contractions have slowed in spite of the Pitocin. We need to do a C-section, the baby is in distress." Dr. Greene is adamant.

"About fucking time!" Christian growls at her. Dr. Greene ignores him.

"Christian, quiet." I squeeze his hand. My voice is low and weak and everything is fuzzy—the walls, the machines, the green-gowned people . . . I just want to go to sleep. But I have something important to do first . . . Oh yes. "I wanted to push him out myself."

"Mrs. Grey, please. C-section."

"Please, Ana," Christian pleads.

"Can I sleep then?"

"Yes, baby, yes." It's almost a sob, and Christian kisses my forehead.

"I want to see the Lil' Blip."

"You will."

"Okay," I whisper.

"Finally," Dr. Greene mutters. "Nurse, page the anesthesiologist. Dr. Miller, prep for a C-section. Mrs. Grey, we are going to move you to the OR."

"Move?" Christian and I speak at once.

"Yes. Now."

And suddenly we're moving—quickly, the lights on the ceiling blurring into one long bright strip as I'm whisked across the corridor.

"Mr. Grey, you'll need to change into scrubs."

"What?"

"Now, Mr. Grey."

He squeezes my hand and releases me.

"Christian," I call, panic setting in.

We are through another set of doors, and in no time a nurse is setting up a screen across my chest. The door opens and closes, and there's so many people in the room. It's so loud . . . I want to go home.

"Christian?" I search the faces in the room for my husband.

"He'll be with you in a moment, Mrs. Grey."

A moment later, he's beside me, in blue scrubs, and I reach for his hand.

"I'm frightened," I whisper

"No, baby, no. I'm here. Don't be frightened. Not my strong Ana." He kisses my forehead, and I can tell by the tone of his voice that something's wrong. "What is it?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Baby, you're just exhausted." His eyes burn with fear.

"Mrs. Grey, the anesthesiologist is here. He's going to adjust your epidural, and then we can proceed."

"She's having another contraction."

Everything tightens like a steel band around my belly. Shit! I crush Christi- an's hand as I ride it out. This is what's tiring—enduring this pain. I am so tired. I can feel the numbing liquid spread . . . spread down. I concentrate on Christian's face. On the furrow between his brows. He's tense. He's worried. Why is he worried?

"Can you feel this, Mrs. Grey?" Dr. Greene's disembodied voice is coming from behind the curtain.

"Feel what?"

"You can't feel it.

"No."

"Good. Dr. Miller, let's go."

"You're doing well, Ana."

Christian is pale. There is sweat on his brow. He's scared. Don't be scared,Christian. Don't be scared.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Oh, Ana," he sobs. "I love you, too, so much."

I feel a strange pulling deep inside. Like nothing I've felt before. Christian looks over the screen and blanches, but stares, fascinated.

"What's happening?"

"Suction! Good . . ."

Suddenly, there's a piercing angry cry.

"You have a boy, Mrs. Grey. Check his Apgar."

"Apgar is nine."

"Can I see him?" I gasp.

Christian disappears from view for a second and reappears a moment later, holding my son, swathed in blue. His face is pink, and covered in white mush and blood. My baby. My Blip . . . Theodore Raymond Grey.

When I glance at Christian, he has tears in his eyes.

"Here's your son, Mrs. Grey," he whispers, his voice strained and hoarse.

"Our son," I breathe. "He's beautiful."

"He is," Christian says and plants a kiss on our beautiful boy's forehead beneath a shock of dark hair. Theodore Raymond Grey is oblivious. Eyes closed, his earlier crying forgotten, he's asleep. He is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. So beautiful, I begin to weep.

"Thank you, Ana," Christian whispers, and there are tears in his eyes too.

* * *

><p>I am pulled from a deep deep sleep by a soothing voice. I was so tired after the C-section that as soon as I knew Teddy was ok I fell into the best sleep I have ever had. I open my eyes slowly and see my husband sat in a chair next to my bed talking to our son who is in his arms wrapped in the blanket that was in my hospital bag. It's blue and has Teddy written on it.<p>

I don't move a muscle because I don't want to disturb the father son moment but when I hear what Christian is telling him my eyes well up.

"I don't know how to be a father but I promise you Son that I am going to try my hardest to be the best father in the world. I may mess up a time or two but I have mommy on my side and I know she won't let me fail. You're a very blessed little boy, Theodore. I'm not talking about your trust fund or the GEH legacy that you will, hopefully, be part of. I'm talking about your mommy. She's the best person I know. She's kind and thoughtful and since the second we found out that we would be blessed with you she has loved every single bit of you, just like I have. Mommy has made me a better person and I love her with my whole heart. And I love you, Theodore Raymond Grey. I never thought I would be blessed with a son, let alone one as perfect as you but I just know we are going to be best buds. I'm going to teach you how to fish and how to throw a ball. And one day, many years from now, I'm going to teach you how to treat a lady right because let me tell you son, having the love of a good woman is worth more than all the money in the world" he says softly and kisses Teddy's little head.

Christian looks up and see's me awake and he gives me a massive smile.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He asks softly so he doesn't wake Teddy.

"I feel happy, elated, joyful, motherly and on top of the world right now so I would say I'm feeling pretty good" I shuffle back in the bed a little and pat the bed beside me. He stands up with a Teddy in his arms and gently places him in my hands before he gets in the bed beside me. I tilt my head and he gives me a kiss that is filled with so much love that it takes my breath away.

We study the beautiful little boy on my lap and I giggle when I remove his little hat and see the tuft of copper hair he has.

"I know that I am a bit biased, but he is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen"

"I agree. He's one handsome little fellow" Christians says softly while inspecting Teddy's little feet.

"He's handsome like his daddy" I say and pull Christian in for a kiss.

"And he's perfect like his mommy" he says sweetly "Let's have lots of children. The things I felt when I first saw him...I can't even describe it. I was so overwhelmed with love for the little guy. I love you, I love our son and I love our little family"

"We love you too Christian, don't we little guy?" Ana says in a baby voice.

This right here, with my wife and my son in my arms...life doesn't get any better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER. CHRISTIANS POV<strong>

"Ok...yes...get it confirmed for me Welch...if anyone can rise from the dead it's that old bitch...I want full confirmation that she is dead In the next hour" I end the call and then throw my phone on the desk.

I haven't even thought about Elena Lincoln for over two years And now my phones are ringing off the hook with the rumours that she has been found dead.

About three months after Teddy was born, we finally had all the evidence we needed to make sure that she spent the rest of her miserable life in jail. Welch and Barney managed to get footage of her with an underage boy. He was 15. She had him tied to a cross while she beat him with a cane when the police busted in her door.

I was assured that she would not make bail but because of a stupid fucking misfiled bit of paperwork, she made bail and then went on the run. I scrambled a team to hunt her down but she disappeared without a trace and no one has heard from her since.

Until now.

Three hours ago Taylor got word that a woman who matched Elena's description was driven off the Road down in Panama which is where she was rumoured to be. I never got any of the reports about her because frankly, I just didn't give a shit where she was Rumoured to be or who she may be staying with. All I wanted to know is when she was caught And being brought back to the states to stand trial.

And now it looks like she will be brought back in a body bag.

I don't know how I feel about this. In one way I am furious that she won't be brought to justice but in another way, the fact that she may be dead means she will never be able to hurt anyone ever again.

The last five years have been the best of my life. I have the perfect marriage, perfect wife, a perfect son, a perfect daughter and we have been trying for another baby for the last month or so now, so hopefully next year, we will have a fifth member of our little family.

I look up when I hear my door open but I don't see anything but then I hear tiny footsteps. My three year old daughter pads around my desk in her little pink onsie. She looks so much like Ana its scary. She has brown curly hair with copper flecks, alabaster skin, pink rosy mouth and the most amazing pair of grey eyes. I was over joyed that she has my eyes because to look at her you would think that Ana made her just by herself.

"Daddy, Mama thaid aw you weady to tuck me in" she says as she holds her arms up for me to pick her up. I snuggle her into my chest and breath in her strawberry smelling hair, fresh from her bath.

"I'm ready munchkin. What story do you want daddy to read you tonight?"

"The pincess one daddy"

"Come on then" I hoist her into my arms and carry her up the stairs to her pink bedroom.

Mia is responsible for this room. When we found out that we were having a girl, I whisked Ana away for a romantic weekend in Aspen. While we were gone, Mia re decorated the whole room with the help of Kate. Its got pink carpet, pink walls, pink curtains and a pink princess canopy bed.

I set her gently down and then grab her princess story book. She snuggles into my arms and I get three chapters in when I realise she is fast a sleep. I cover her over with her blankets and then kiss her forehead softly.

"Goodnight baby girl. I love you so much. Sweet dreams" I turn on her night light and then leave her room.

Directly opposite her room is Teddy's and when I open his door to say good night, I find Ana tucking him in.

"Hey champ, I came to say goodnight" I walk over and press a kiss to his head.

"Goodnight dad" He mumbles through his yawn.

"Good night Bear" Ana kisses him and then we turn his light off and leave his room, leaving his door open slightly.

When we get into the hallway I pull Ana into my arms.

"You ok babe? You seem tense?" She pulls back slightly so she can see my eyes.

"Not really, I need to talk to you about something. Why don't we go downstairs and have a glass of wine and I can tell you what's happening?"

"Okay, let me just give Pheebs a kiss goodnight and I'll meet you down there"

I head downstairs and pour us both a glass of wine and then settle back into the arm chair by the fire. Ana walks in and I pat my lap. She takes her wine and then sits astride me like she always does so we are eye to eye. I take a sip of my wine and then lean forward and kiss her so the wine goes into her mouth.

"Yummy" she whispers and then kisses me again. She starts grinding herself down onto my cock and I almost forget what we need to talk about.

"Baby, baby wait. I promise that we will finish where this is going later but I need to talk to you"

"Okay, go ahead" I take a big breath and wrap my hands around her slender hips.

"Welch called me a little while ago. They received intelligence that Elena Lincoln was down in Panama and about an hour ago it was reported that a she has been killed in a car crash. I'm waiting for Welch to confirm it now"

"Wow, ok. Are you ok?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't get me wrong, I wished that I was able to look her in the eye as she was jailed but I guess this way, she will never hurt anyone again" I shrug just as my phone rings in my pocket.

"Grey"

"_Sir, facial recognition software on the scene confirmed it was Elena Lincoln. She's dead, Sir"_

The moment he says it I feel the tension leave my shoulders

"Thank you Welch" I disconnect the call and throw my phone on the sofa opposite us.

"It was her. She's dead" Ana nods her head and then snuggle into my chest holding me tight.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes baby I'm fine"

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say. Shes dead, she will never hurt anyone again"

"I think that from this day forward, we never say her name, never think about her and just forget she ever existed"

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs Grey. Speaking of plans, don't we have a baby to make?"

She leans forward and gently kisses my lips.

"Race you too the bedroom" she screams and bolts off my lap, running towards the stairs. I give chase and catch her just as she enters our bedroom. I pick her up and toss her on the bed and crawl on top of her.

I look into her beautiful blue eyes and thank god that she is mine.

"I love you so much, Anastasia. I can't even put into words just how much you mean to me. Thank you for choosing me. For giving me my own family. For loving me" the emotion makes my voice crack and she gently caresses my face with her delicate hand.

"I love you too, Christian. Your children love you to the moon and back and you are, by far, the best husband and father that a girl and children could ever ask for"

I lean down and press my lips to hers and the passion over takes us.

* * *

><p>Nine months later, almost to the day, we welcomed our second daughter into the world.<p>

Ella Marie Grey became our third child and two years later we welcomed another little boy Who we named Matthew Carrick Grey.

Ana and I had what I can only describe as the perfect marriage. We raised our kids at the house on the sound and apart from a few silly arguments here and there, it was smooth sailing.

Teddy grew up and much to my mothers delight, became a doctor. He works at Seattle Grace hospital and he is one of the top paediatric doctors on the West Coast. He married a girl he met in college and has two little boys named Nathan and Bradley.

Phoebe studied international business at Cambridgeshire University in England. She graduated top of her class and now works at Grey House where she is being groomed to become the CEO when I step down. She married Andreas son Caleb just two years after college And they have a boy and a girl. Their little boy is called Christian and their little girl is called Anastasia Grace.

My baby girl Ella, followed In Her mother footsteps and studied at WSU. She majored in English but so far, she hasn't decided what to do as a career so instead she is taking off with Elliott's daughter Brooke, to tour Europe for the next six months.

My youngest, Matthew is studying at the Yale where he got a full ride due to a football scholarship. His major is economics and foreign business but his dream is to be a professional football player for the Seattle Seahawks. With the talent he has, I have no doubt that he will make it.

As for Ana and I?

We lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
